


The Greatest of Them All

by throughthejunobush



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthejunobush/pseuds/throughthejunobush
Summary: This is a story for the Bobby stans! It was inspired by my Gary playthrough and the unacceptable behavior from everyone involved along the way.Hope you enjoy!





	1. She Came Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of Day 23 in the Villa, and everyone's hearts are racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I acknowledge that this first chapter includes some content that is basically every Bobby stans worst nightmare (myself included)! Please just hang in there with me, because I promise that things are gonna go your (and Bobby's) way! And I won't subject you to any more romantic scenes between Bobby and she-who-shall-not-be-named.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Bobby was so horny his stomach hurt. It had generally been a...frustrating summer so far, but that night had been especially torturous. He poured a series of ingredients together in a cocktail shaker, making drinks for him and Lottie. A bead of sweat dripped down from his hairline as he recalled how Sadie had approached him a half hour earlier during the heartrate challenge. 

“Lucky boy!” Gary had laughed. “My girl’s bound to get your heart racing!” _Accurate._ He hadn’t been able to so much as look at her while she straddled him and pressed her body against him. The image of her legs spreading over him kept replaying in his mind. It reminded him of how she had straddled him the night after Roccogate. They all found out Rocco had been grafting on every girl behind her back, and Bobby had managed to get her alone for a moment amidst all the drama. He had flirted with her shamelessly. He’d fancied her since the moment she’d laughed at his dumb beefcake joke during their introductions. And his pining had kicked off gloriously when she’d picked Gary over him. 

With Rocco on the way out of her good graces, Bobby had to take his chance. He knew Gary was likely to swoop in, since he and Marisol were all but done too. Bobby’s heart had also raced that night, while he watched her stride toward him. 

“Here is exactly where I want to be.” She had said with a cocky smile. He loved how bold she was. Especially when it afforded him the opportunity to kiss her passionately. He’d almost had the guts to touch her breast when she climbed in his lap, but he’d chickened out.  _ Those breasts _ . She was by far the most well-endowed Islander in the tits and ass department, and what could he say? He was into that. She was a bit of him. His limbs, one limb in particular, gave an involuntary twitch at the thought. 

Now he may never get the opportunity to touch them.  _ Gary gets to touch her now. _ He jerked the shaker vigorously as he watched Gary pulling Sadie toward the beanbag chairs. 

“Wow, you’re really going for it, Bobs,” Lottie winked at him, leaning over the bar. 

“I take my work very seriously.” He smiled back. Lottie had been his partner-in-pine from the beginning. “Not going to lie. I had hoped to see this guy step forward.” She had said, pointing to Gary at the first coupling. “But Sadie and I have already agreed that the girls come first.” 

Bobby and Lottie had been in a friendship couple essentially since day 3, and had bonded over their shared disapproval of the Sadie-Gary ship. While Bobby preferred to be a bit more subtle, Lottie openly disapproved of Sadie and made no secret of her feelings for Gary. She also reported useful information back to Bobby about the girls’ conversations. After the most dateable vote, Lottie had gushed to him. “She said she could see herself ending up as your girlfriend. Her exact words were ‘I don’t know why we haven’t coupled up yet,’” She gave him a knowing smile as she waited for his reaction. 

“What did you say?”

“I told her you’d be thrilled!” 

But it never amounted to anything. She had strutted away after kissing him, leaving as quickly as she had come. And then she had chosen Gary for her date. And then again at the recoupling. Bobby poured the drinks into the glasses as he wondered for the millionth time if things would have played out differently had Sadie chosen him for that date. 

He lifted the glass to Lottie, and found she was standing next to him. “Cheers” he offered. She held his gaze as she sipped her drink. “Exciting night, huh?” She licked her lips. Lottie was in a wild, unpredictable mood. She had been bold and flirtatious toward him since the challenge, but was clearly still upset that Gary had picked Sadie the night before at the recoupling. She had to have been expecting it though. Must have just gotten her hopes up too high, as he had done, thinking he may finally get lucky this time and get to choose Sadie. 

But he didn’t get lucky. And they were nearing the end. It was Day 23, and there weren’t going to be many more recouplings. The next one was likely to be girls’ choice again. Why in the world would Sadie pick him so late in the game?

“I’d say so.” He answered Lottie. He risked placing a hand on her waist. Lottie glanced in the general direction of the beanbags, chugged her drink, and launched herself at Bobby. She pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips, her tongue invading his mouth eagerly. She rarely kissed him beyond the borders of their shared bed. Their romantic encounters thus far had seemed to be sparked by proximity more than affection. It had started as friendly cuddling. Lottie was a cuddler. And sometimes she was a toucher. Or a hip wiggler. Even a grinder, depending on her mood or how many drinks she'd had that night. 

But it never amounted to much. Heavy petting mostly. He was unsure of what she really wanted from him so he never took the lead. Usually, Lottie would roll away from him after a while and Bobby would ignore his aching hard-on while he tried to fall asleep. It certainly didn't help to hear Sadie's soft whimpers of pleasure in the next bed. Love Island was a time of much fantasizing for Bobby, while everyone around him seemed to be experiencing the real thing. 

Well, everyone except Lottie. Bobby liked Lottie. She was no Sadie, but she was gorgeous and funny. He knew how she felt about Gary, so he guarded himself from developing any serious feelings for her. 

However, he’d recently considered that things could develop into something more. She had shown more interest in him since coming back single from Casa. He had joked about sharing a bed with her, knowing she was probably feeling down about Ibrahim switching, and to his great surprise, Lottie had flirted back. Although, she never did come to bed that night. He had assumed she had slept out on the daybeds. 

Something about the way she was clutching at him made him think this night may be different. Why not give it a shot? Some of the greatest romances start as friendships, right? So he reciprocated her affection eagerly. 

When they made it to the bedroom, only a few of the other couples were around, and were otherwise preoccupied with their own post-challenge festivities. They climbed into bed and Lottie immediately grabbed the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down. He tugged at her complicated arrangement of underthings, and soon, their naked bodies were tangled together. 

Her hands explored his body frantically and Bobby held her close and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. Lottie rolled on top of him and hovered, his cock in her hand, ready to take him into her. “Wait! Let me get a condom.” He reached into his side table drawer, full of the condoms he'd never had the opportunity to use and ripped one open hurriedly. He had barely unrolled it over his shaft when Lottie slid down on top of him. Bobby sighed in the relief of it. She rocked against him, slowly at first, letting out a quiet groan. Bobby pulled her face down close to his, so that they could be better covered by the duvet. He kissed her, which she briefly returned before moving her face into his neck, while she quickened her pace. 

Bobby distantly noted that another couple had come in the room. He felt a little embarrassed but was so eager to finally be getting up to something that he pushed the worry away. 

Lottie let out another moan as she shot up again, riding him more fervently. Her breaths came quicker and heavier. Bobby felt his own climax approaching. He grabbed Lottie's hips and pushed deeper inside her. 

“Oh, God!” she gasped in response. She adjusted her body so that her clit rubbed against him as she moved. 

“Oh God!” She panted again. He felt Lottie's long legs clench tightly around his body, as she began to pulse against him. He started to let himself go, eager for release.

“Gary!” 

Everything stopped at once. Her movements, her breathing, all other noise in the room. Bobby's arms dropped to his side and his body went rigid, paralyzed. 

Lottie clasped her hand to her mouth. “Oh my god, Bobby, Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I don’t know why that happened.” He lifted her off of him and pushed her to the side before rolling away from her. He pulled the condom off. She pressed her naked body against his back. “Bobby, I’m sorry!” she showered the back of his neck in kisses between apologies. “Please, Bobby. Bobby, please.” She gasped in his ear over and over, like if she said his name enough times, it would make him forget the humiliating moment. Bobby laid motionless, not responding.

She slid her hand around his waist, and scratched her long nails down his abs as she made her way down. She grabbed his still hard cock. It seemed to have missed the last few moments and remained dumbly at attention, eager to participate. Despite his best efforts, he moaned at her touch. 

“Let me make it up to you.” She whispered in his ear, “I want to make you come. I want to taste you.” His head swam. She was saying the things he’d been wanting to hear all summer. She pulled him back so he was laying flat again and she made her way down his body. There was a small voice telling him this was a horrible idea, but it seemed to lose it’s train of thought once Lottie’s mouth was wrapped around him. 

Bobby clenched his eyes shut, and he let himself get lost in the moment, focusing only on the feel of Lottie's tongue, rather than than his crushed pride, or his longing loneliness, or the fact that he was yet again thinking of Sadie. Oh God, had Sadie heard Lottie say Gary's name? Nope, not thinking about that. He lived in the moment. And in this moment all that existed was wet warmth, pumping pressure, and a sad gaping pit in his stomach that shuddered with need as he finally came. 

***

“Let’s play a game.” Gary’s mouth was pulled into a crooked smirk and his eyes were playful. 

“I’m up for that. What are we talking? Kiss chase? Spin the bottle?” Sadie bit her lip as her hand glided over his chest. Even though he had just been inside her, she felt excited and tingly at his touch.

“First person to make the other laugh wins.” 

Sadie threw her head back laughing in surprise. This isn’t where she thought he was going, but it delighted her still. She loved how he could surprise her by saying something so unguarded and pure just after panting filthy things in her ear as he thrust in and out of her. “You’re on.”

“I’ll warn you now. I’m a champion at this game. Only been defeated once.” 

“Was it your nan?”

“Yeah it was. Okay, you ready?” Sadie felt a surge of affection for him. She smiled at him. “Look at you!” He leaned his forehead against hers, their noses touching. “Can’t keep a smile off your face for five seconds. I’m winning this easily.” He pulled back, standing a few feet away from her. “3-2-1… Go!” 

Sadie forced her face into a serious expression. Gary stuck his tongue out and waggled it around, rolling his eyes and making strange noises. It was so absurd she almost forgot herself. To resist laughing, she began pulling faces too, puffing her cheeks out, then blowing a long fart sound as she scrunched up her face. 

“You’re cheating! Your eyes are closed! You can’t even see what I’m doing!” 

She slapped his muscular arm. “I am not!’ She opened her eyes as wide as she could, while making a fish face, and leaned in close to Gary’s face. He let out a full, belly laugh, looking at her adoringly. He grabbed her and pulled her close so their bodies were pressed against each other. She felt warmth travel from her chest down between her legs. 

“You’re such a cheater.” He growled in her ear, seductively. 

“You’re a sore loser. Just accept that I’m funnier.” She curled her fingers around the band of his shorts. 

“Give over, you know I’m funnier.” He leaned into her neck and traced his tongue from her jaw line to her earlobe. Sadie’s body relaxed into his arms. He supported her weight effortlessly and moved to meet her mouth, his lips smiling against hers. “My nan is going to love you.” 

She laid a hand on the back of his head and kissed him gently on the temple. “We should probably go to bed. It’s getting really late.” 

“True, let’s head down.” 

He followed closely behind as they walked down to the bedroom, grabbing her ample ass every few steps. He never seemed to be able to keep his hands off of her, and it made her feel so adored, so wanted. 

When they climbed under the covers, they heard rustling sounds from one of the other beds.  _ Unsurprising. _ After the series of stripteases and lap dances that the earlier challenge had entailed, everyone was feeling pretty hot to trot. “Guess we’re not the only ones having a late night,” she whispered to Gary as he slid under the covers next to her. He wrapped his arms around her so that she was the little spoon. That was always how Gary liked to sleep, whether because he liked to feel strong and protective, or just because he liked to press his morning erection into her ass, she couldn’t say. 

Sadie began to drift off, barely even registering the moaning sounds coming from the next bed. It's funny how quickly you get used to hearing others doing bits in the same room. As she began to relax into sleep, the memory of grinding against Bobby during the challenge floated up, as though her conscious mind had been trying to restrain the thought, but had forgotten itself. She felt an ache between her legs as she recalled the feeling of him against her...

“Gary!” The sound of a sudden, guttural cry jerked her back to a prickly consciousness. Sadie felt an electric nausea explode in her stomach, confusion swirling in her mind. Her head jerked back toward Gary, as if to check he was still there. He was wrapped around her right now. Why would someone else be saying his name  _ like that _ . She couldn’t make sense of it. His arm felt tense around her, and she felt something hard press into her ass.  _ Is he...turned on? _

There were indecipherable whispers and more sheet rustling in the room. Sadie felt scandalized but without a clue where to direct her angst. What could she do? Gary had just made love to her on the terrace. He hadn’t left her side since. How could she be angry with him? Who had even said it? 

She laid there, body rigid, heart racing, waiting for the adrenaline to leave her system. Maybe it was someone talking in their sleep. Crying in ecstasy in their sleep. Gary finally spoke. “I’m going to run to the bathroom, Poppet.” He kissed her on the cheek and rolled out of bed. He had not yet returned by the time she fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Danger Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new Islanders arrive; Bobby and Sadie have a diving contest.

Sadie was startled awake by a text announcing that someone had chosen her for a date. This news coasted on a current of anxiety that was already buzzing in her head. The memory of the strange incident the night before poked at her brain. She rolled over to see Gary pulling on his pants next to the bed. 

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” 

“No, I got a text.” She rubbed her eyes sleepily. “I’m going on a date.” 

“Me too!” He said excitedly. 

“How are you feeling about it?” 

He gave her a reassuring smile. “I think it’ll be a laugh. You can’t take these things too seriously, can you? Just gotta get on and do it.” He pulled on his flannel shirt. “And you’ve got one as well, so…” He shrugged. “It’s just a date.” 

“True!” She said a little too brightly. 

“We’ll both be back in no time, then we can chat about how it went, okay?” He walked around to her side of the bed and kissed her on the cheek. “See you later, Poppet.” 

There had been many temptations during their time in the Villa, and Gary had always chosen Sadie given the opportunity. She trusted him. It would be fine. 

She focused on getting herself ready, deciding on a short, leopard print wrap-around dress. If Gary had any doubts after his date, this dress could set him to rights. 

Sadie was pleasantly surprised to find out that her date was with Henrik. She had always liked his easy, friendly company. The date didn’t stir any butterflies, but she enjoyed catching up with him. When he asked how things were going with Gary, she told him confidently that they were really strong. Which he didn’t seem too pleased about. She quickly changed the subject, though, getting him to talk about what he’d been up to the past couple weeks since leaving the Villa. Soon, they had run out of time, and were walking back toward the rest of the gang. 

Sadie stood back a bit as everyone rushed forward to greet him. Bobby came to stand next to her after giving Henrik a quick hello. “Sadie, looking gorgeous as always.” He bumped her with his shoulder. 

“Oh, go on,” she blushed, bumping him back with her hip. 

Lottie raised her voice above the chatter. “Is Gary back yet?” 

Sadie’s eyes flicked upwards in annoyance. She couldn’t help but notice Bobby’s uncharacteristically grim expression. 

“I’m sure they’ll be back here any second.” Henrik answered, shooting an uneasy look at Sadie. “Oh, is that them now?”

Sadie followed Henrik’s gaze and saw Gary walk out of the Villa with his arm around a petite redhead. 

“Is that…” Bobby started. 

  
Ibrahim responded in surprise. “It can’t be…” 

Hannah. She had cut her hair and seemed to have adopted a new look, but it was definitely Hannah. Sadie smiled at her genuinely. They had gotten along well during her brief stay at the Villa. They had competed a bit for Gary’s attention, but it was so early on. To be expected. 

“Hannah!” She greeted her, wrapping her in a friendly embrace. Hannah’s body stiffened, and she did not return the hug. Sadie pulled away, confused. The rest of the group looked at them awkwardly, until Bobby broke the silence. 

“Look at you!” he gestured at Hannah, eliciting an over the top girlish giggle. 

“I had my glow up!” Suddenly full of warmth and animation, she struck a pose, showing off her new look. Gary looked her up and down approvingly. 

She noticed Bobby was looking at her again, his mouth pulled into a small frown. “Why don’t we all go sit around the fire pit and catch up?” he suggested to the group. 

Sadie was only half-listening to Hannah’s updates, as she was too distracted by the fact that Gary and Hannah’s knees were touching as they sat next to each other. She felt overlooked and yet somehow embarrassingly exposed, as everyone around her laughed happily at everything Hannah had to say. 

“So what’s with the new look?” Elijah asked. 

Hannah sat up straight with a pompous look on her face. “I go into it in a bit more detail in my book about life in the Villa, but I think getting dumped really taught me something valuable.” Her words sounded rehearsed. “Life is like the Villa. If you don’t take what you want, nobody’s gonna give it to you.” Her eyes darted to Gary, who was nodding his head in impressed agreement. 

“So you...dyed your hair?” Bobby asked skeptically. Sadie suppressed a grateful laugh.  _ At least Bobby isn’t falling for this crap. _

“It’s a metaphor for my coming of age.” She said pedantically. “Nice Hannah was like a caterpillar, but having to leave the Villa gave me what I needed to grow my wings. Now I’m a butterfly, but like, a bit more edgy.” Bobby caught Sadie’s eye and shrugged. 

“I liked nice Hannah, too.” Marisol said. 

“Well, I like this butterfly Hannah!” Gary chimed in, putting a hand on her back. “You look great!” Hannah beamed at him. 

“Of course you do!” Lottie exclaimed, her tone slightly manic, as she stood up abruptly. “I think I’ve had all the news I can handle today.” She threw her hair back, and walked briskly back to the Villa. 

***

A little later, Sadie walked out of the dressing room, wearing a brand new blue and white strappy bikini. Best to remind everyone exactly what she was bringing to the table. She heard Hope call her name. 

“Sadie! Just who I wanted to see!” she smiled at her warmly waving her over. She was sitting on her bed, next to a sour-faced Lottie. 

“Hey girls!” Sadie strutted over and sat down on a nearby bed. Lottie frowned as she dragged her eyes over Sadie’s body. “What’s up?”

Lottie flung herself dramatically back on the pillow. “It’s Hannah!” She let out a heavy sigh. “I think she wants to get with Gary.” Sadie’s jaw tightened.  _ This again? _ Somehow Lottie always managed to occupy everyone’s attention and sympathy over Sadie’s partner. She allowed herself the smallest of eyerolls.

Lottie noticed and returned the sentiment. “And that shouldn’t affect me as you’re with him...But it’s just…” She looked to Hope for support. “I’m just so done with having the whole world and their cat fancy the same guy as me.”

“Exactly who is the cat in this analogy.” Sadie asked, narrowing her eyes.

“No offense.”

Hope gave Sadie a conspiratorial look. “I think Sadie’s well aware you’ve got a crush on Gary, babe.” 

Sadie smoothed out a crease in her bathing suit with a huff. “I might have noticed.” 

“It’s just that there’s nobody in here I like as much as him.” Lottie whined. “You’re in a relationship and yeah, fine, whatever. I can deal with that.” Her mouth twisted as she played with a string on the duvet. Sadie widened her eyes at Hope in disbelief, who looked similarly aghast. 

“Wow, how big of you Lottie.” Sadie said flatly, her fuse shortening by the second. 

“Sounds like you’re  _ totally _ fine with it.” Hope added. 

Lottie carried on, ignoring them. “But now Hannah likes him again, too! The kitchen sink probably fancies him and I just haven’t asked it yet.” She buried her face in her hands. “Why me?!”

Something in Sadie snapped. She had always tried to be the bigger person when Lottie openly envied her relationship with Gary. She had won the guy, afterall. But Lottie had sullied nearly every moment she had with Gary playing this _ Why me _ act. Every act of affection between them triggered an emotional outburst, evoking sympathy from the rest of the group. Sadie was sick of being perceived as the villain just because things were working out with Gary. She had never stolen him from Lottie. Lottie had never even been coupled up with him. Her histrionics were manipulative, and Bobby in particular poured every ounce of energy into mollifying her. For some reason, that bothered Sadie more than anything else. She refused to offer even one more ounce of effort trying to make Lottie feel better. 

Sadie sat up straighter and glared at Lottie. “None of this even matters because I’m the one with Gary.” Hope covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a shocked laugh. “So don’t act like you have some claim on him, Lottie.”

Lottie looked up at her, mouth agape, giving Sadie a smug sense of satisfaction. “I’m getting tired of you acting like I’m just something in the way of your Lottie-Gary ship. If Gary wanted you, he would have chosen you, so it’s time you let this go. And it’s not just  about me and Gary. Bobby means a lot to me, too and it's disrespectful to him. You don't see me making a fuss every time Bobby does something nice for you. ”

Lottie blinked rapidly and crossed her arms. “So I’m not allowed to be honest about my feelings now?” She averted her eyes from Sadie and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s not like I’ve acted on them.” Her eyes shot nervously back toward Sadie for the briefest moment. 

Something about Lottie’s timid expression broke her momentum. She actually seemed a little guilty. Maybe she would finally stop treating Bobby like such a doormat, and return some of the kindness that he was always giving to everyone else. “Okay...but I’d feel more comfortable if you made the effort to move on. " 

“But there’s nobody else in here that I actually like!” She groused, her tone shrill. “Bobby’s my best friend, but it ends there.” 

Another flare of anger bucked in her chest. “That’s not my problem.” 

Hope interjected, sensing the tension escalating to a dangerous level. “Maybe not, but the way Gary was looking at Hannah definitely is…”

Sadie shot Hope a venomous look. “Trust me, we’re having words. Speaking with him is pretty much next on my to-do list.” 

“I bet she’s out there with him right now.” Hope sneered disapprovingly. Lottie tugged at a strand of hair nervously. “In fact, I bet she’s out there with all the boys.” She looked at the door, her face pinched. “I think I’m gonna go outside. See what everyone’s up to…”

“I’ll come with you.” Lottie jumped up suddenly. “You know, for company.” She avoided Sadie’s eyes. 

“Let’s go then.” Sadie said, a challenge in her voice. They walked out of the bedroom, heading into the summer heat. 

Gary was stretched out on a sun lounger, looking quite relaxed. He flashed a genuine smile at Sadie as she approached. “Hey you! How was the date?” 

Sadie gave a half-smile. “Standard date, to be honest.” 

“Oh. That’s a shame. I thought you’d have been really happy to see Henrik again.” Sadie’s inner thoughts bared their teeth defensively.  _ Trying to unload me, Gary?  _

_ Woah, _ another side of her hit the brakes,  _ Why am I so on edge?  _ It wasn’t like her to jump to the worst conclusion so readily.  _ Lottie must be getting to me.  _

Sadie bit back the acid in her throat and attempted to shrug off the tension from the morning. “How was the date with Hannah?” she asked lightly. 

Gary looked off into the distance. “You know what, if you told me I’d be seeing Hannah again a few weeks back, I’d have been like, ‘Mate, don’t even go there’. And I barely spoke to her when she was first here, so it was nice to get to know her a bit. I reckon I was a bit too dismissive when I first met her. Feel kind of bad about that now.”

A conflicting tangle of worry and understanding twisted in Sadie’s head.  _ This is quite the monologue.  _

“She’s actually well alright!” He said brightly. 

Sadie rubbed her forearm, not meeting Gary’s eyes. “Do you think she fancies you?”

“Probably, to be honest.” He shrugged.

Sadie let out a sound that was half laugh, half gasp. 

“I don’t think she’d have chosen me for the date otherwise…” As if suddenly remembering Sadie, he tucked a finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. “You worried?” 

She met his eyes and saw the charming half smile she loved so much. The flame that had been flickering angrily in Sadie all morning dampened at this act of affection. “I just need reassurance.” She smiled at him weakly. “Everyone’s saying you fancy her.”

Gary pulled his hand back. “What do you mean ‘everyone’s saying’?” There was an edge to his voice. 

“The girls were talking earlier about how you were looking at her when you guys came back.” She cast her eyes down again. “It didn’t make me feel great, to be honest, but that’s why I thought I’d check in with you.” 

His tone softened. “Okay, let me try and explain.” He grabbed her hand and leaned in, like he was leaning in for a kiss. “Right now, I know I fancy you and I want to be with you. And that’s probably how things are gonna stay.” He smiled with the certainty and confidence of a lad who has just swept his girl off her feet with poetic professions of admiration. 

Sadie blinked back, an effortful smile frozen on her face, and a nervous tingle spreading throughout her chest. She didn’t know what she had wanted him to say, but this was not it.  _ Probably? _ She let out an involuntary laugh. “Is that...meant to make me feel better?” 

Gary wrinkled his brow and he sat back, distancing himself from Sadie. “Anything can happen in here. At the end of the day, you either trust me, or you don’t” At that, Gary stood up, his usual warmth absent, and lumbered back into the Villa. 

Sadie felt paralyzed in disbelief.  _ What the fuck just happened?  _ Her body felt somehow cold in the blistering heat. She leaned back in the chair, trying to comprehend Gary’s extreme reaction, when she saw Henrik waving at her from the terrace. She did not have the mental wherewithal to politely reject Henrik’s advances, or even figure out how she felt about those advances. She gave a quick wave and hurried over to the pool. 

She didn’t notice Bobby was there until he called out to her. “Sadie! Pulling out all the hot stops as usual in that outfit!” He graced her with that crooked smile, his dimple making an appearance. The warmth returned to her body. 

“Thanks Bobby!” She sat down on the edge of the pool, dangling her legs in the water. Bobby swam closer. 

“Everything okay?” He studied her face.

“Yeah” she sighed. “I’m fine. It’s just, I think I made Gary angry, and I don’t really understand how.” She kicked her legs nervously, accidentally splashing Bobby. “Oh, sorry!”

He pulled a dazed, goofy expression, and shook the water from his head like a puppy, eliciting the first genuine laugh from Sadie all day. It was so nice to have a conversation that didn’t result in someone getting mad. 

“Sorry to hear that, lass.” He grabbed her big toe under the water as he spoke, and squeezed it affectionately. It was strangely intimate, and sent a giddy, ticklish feeling up her legs. His eyes widened happily as a thought occurred to him. “Want to have a diving contest to take your mind off of things?” 

“Uhhh, hell yeah!” She beamed. “You’re going down!” 

Bobby pulled himself out of the pool and they stood side by side on the edge. For a moment, they just smiled at one another, giggling softly in excitement, like two little kids. Bobby’s face shifted into a thoughtful expression. “Oh wait, we need a judge.” He scanned the area, and caught Ibrahim walking toward them, just having come from the gym. “Oi! Rahim the Dream! Will you come judge our diving contest?” 

Rahim smiled, shaking his head. “Only if you promise to never call me that again.” He jogged over toward them, flashing a friendly smile at Sadie. The tension from this morning started to ebb in their presence. 

“Alright, round 1, classic, straightforward dive” Bobby said in an official tone. Sadie nodded formally at him, then turned to Rahim, giving him the salute to let him know she was ready to perform. He nodded back. Sadie put her arms overhead, trying to stretch her curvy frame into as straight a line as possible, and arced head first into the water. When she broke the surface, she heard Bobby and Rahim clapping approvingly. 

“Impressive” Bobby conceded. “But I’m going to do such a spectacular dive, it will make you puke.” 

“Yeah, yeah, less chat, more...splash? Splat? I don’t know, you’re the funny one.” 

Bobby stuck his chest out proudly. “You think I’m funny?” 

“Yes! Now, dive!” 

Bobby shook his legs one at a time in preparation, and stretched his arms dramatically on each side. He stepped back a few paces from the edge. He took a deep, centering breath as he brought his hands into prayer position before running toward the water. As he reached the edge, he launched himself into the air, and belly flopped magnificently onto the surface, sending a massive wave of water over Sadie. Bobby’s eyes were wide and bright when he came back up. 

Rahim laughed at him. “That made me want to puke alright. Point to Sadie.” 

“Tough break, Bobby. For what it’s worth, I liked it.” She smiled at him, eyes full of warmth. “Come on, time for round two.”

Next, they attempted cannonballs, with the intent of making the biggest splash. Bobby won that round. Then they had a freestyle round. Sadie sprinted into the pool, arms and legs flailing wildly. Bobby strutted confidently toward the edge of the pool, making schmoozy faces at imaginary people around him, and pretended to trip at the last minute, crashing into the water. Rahim couldn’t decide between them and called it a draw. 

Sadie felt light and playful. She reached toward Bobby to help him out. “Come on, we’ve got to have a tiebreaker!” Bobby grabbed her hands, but pulled her back into the water head first. She grabbed onto one of his shoulders to pull herself back to the surface, spluttering, cursing, and belly laughing. He was so easy to be around. Whether you felt like laughing or crying, you knew Bobby would be good company. 

Weeks ago, the night the Rocco-Marisol shit had hit the fan, Bobby had waved her over to the firepit and she didn’t hesitate. She had been in a reckless mood that night and hadn’t thought about what it would mean before she did it. That was the whole point of doing it. To not think. 

“Here is exactly where I want to be,” she’d whispered, before kissing him. 

She shouldn’t have done it. It had started out hot. He returned the kiss eagerly. Wanting to get closer, she climbed into his lap and pressed her hips to his. It was exactly what she’d wanted. Heat. But when she’d pulled away for a moment, Bobby held her back, looking at her. His golden eyes, soft and dreamy, were dizzying. They swept her up. When their lips met again, the tone shifted. It was tender. They slowed down, reveling in each other. His hands really  _ held  _ her, rather than just roaming to the typical tourist attractions of her body. He seemed to anticipate every movement. It was like he knew her. It was a lover’s kiss. 

It scared the hell out of her. 

So she pulled away and walked off before her heart or other body parts could change her mind. 

She hadn’t been expecting that and she didn’t know what to do with it. So she did nothing. What she’d had going on with Gary was good. He was sweet and funny and he wanted her. He told her so, over and over, that he wished he could have chosen her the night Rocco had jumped in and snatched her away. And now they were both watching their partners prove themselves unfaithful. She couldn’t ditch him now, just because of one kiss. Even if it did feel like fireworks in her brain, and every other part of her. 

She had almost picked Bobby, though. Almost. Maybe she should have. But she didn’t. 

“Bobby!” a voice disrupted Sadie’s recollection. “Will you come make me a cup of tea?” Lottie towered above them next to the pool, one of her long decorated legs stretched out to the side, a pouty look on her face. 

  
“Hey Lozza!” he said half-heartedly. “Um, sure, I guess. Can it wait just a few minutes? I’ve got to defeat Sadie in our diving contest.” He threw a wink at Sadie. Every part of her body fluttered.  _ Every _ part. 

Lottie crossed her arms and tilted her head over toward the gym. Gary was spotting Hannah as she lifted weights. “Pleeeeeassse, Bobby,” she pleaded. “I could really use a friend right now.” She looked in Gary’s direction, then projecting her voice a little louder, said, “And maybe a little cuddle too.” Gary looked up at Lottie momentarily, then returned his attention to Hannah, his eyes crawling all over her taut, slender body. 

Sadie pulled the top of her bathing suit up, suddenly hyper aware of every place her body spilled out of her bathing suit. A pit of burning jealousy roiled in her stomach, but Sadie was unsure if it was in response to Gary, Hannah, or Lottie. Or was it actually the idea of Bobby leaving her to go cuddle Lottie? Her gut twisted at the thought. Hadn’t Lottie just said they were only friends?

His voice was subdued. “I’ll be right there.” He smiled at Sadie apologetically. “Rematch later?” 

“Of course!” Sadie said cheerfully, suppressing the disappointment that was swelling inside her. Must just be residual emotion from everything that happened earlier, she reasoned with herself. This had been such a nice break from that. 

“I think I’m going to head inside as well.” Ibrahim waved at her. 

She climbed out of the now empty pool, and stretched out on the sun lounger. She closed her eyes, too bothered to watch Gary fawn over Hannah, but too proud to leave. 


	3. Made a Fool of Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Islanders have a party for Henrik and Hannah.

Gary continued to avoid her the rest of the day. She thought he would acknowledge her after he finished up at the gym, but he didn’t. Which made her feel foolish as she realized she had been waiting for him. After that she kept herself busy. She worked out, made herself a snack, took a nap. All things she would normally do with Gary. Yet he was nowhere to be found. She was relieved when Chelsea invited her to come get ready with her. His absence wouldn’t be so glaring there. 

An uneasiness settled into her stomach as she readied herself for Henrik and Hannah’s welcome party. Sadie opted for a curve-hugging dress, made of a bright, shimmery fabric. Maybe if her outsides looked shiny and bright, her insides would follow suit. 

Eager to take the edge off, she decided to join Noah, Hope, Lottie, and Bobby in the kitchen where they were mixing drinks. Bobby was presenting his signature cocktail, the Bobbyfish. His seemed to lose his train of thought when he saw her. “Sadie, you’re looking hotter than a gas mark 10!” 

“Thank you, Bobby!” She gestured toward the drink in his hand. “Can I have one of those?” 

“Why of course!” He set to work. When he handed her the glass, her fingers lightly brushed his, sending an enjoyable tingle up her spine. 

Sadie overheard Gary’s laugh coming from the pool. She looked in the direction of the sound, and there he was, once again, at Hannah’s side. The sight of a smiling, happy Gary stung after a day of cold treatment from him. She was usually the one laughing with him. 

“Hannah seems to be settling in okay.” Sadie said dryly, taking a sip of her drink. 

Noah attempted to reassure her, “I don’t think she’s going for Gary.” 

“Don’t be fooled.” Lottie scowled. “Of course she is.” 

“Noah, baby, it’s kind of obvious…” Hope agreed.

“Well, the real question is,” Sadie sighed, “is Gary going for her? If she’s turned his head, she’s turned his head. Regardless of whether or not she actually likes him.” 

She took a long sip of her drink as they all stared at her. Bobby took a step closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a brief side hug. “We don’t  _ know _ that she’s turned his head…” Sadie put an arm around his waist, returning the hug appreciatively before he stepped away again. 

“Not strictly true.” Hope chimed in with her typical anxiety-producing insight. “I’d put Hannah fancying Gary at about 80-20 odds. And Gary fancying her back...50-50.” 

“So basically you can’t tell?” Bobby smirked. 

“I mean that it’s early days and I don’t think he knows yet either. When he knows, I’ll know.” 

The five of them turned to watch Hannah flipping her hair and giggling at the boys. Suddenly Sadie had lost all patience with the group speculating on whether or not Gary was about to ditch her for another woman. She squirmed under their condoling treatment. She wasn’t on Love Island to be pitied. Time to change the subject. 

She stood up a little straighter, took another sip of her drink, and asked, “So, who fancies me, Hope? If you’re so good, I’m curious.” 

Hope put her finger to her lips, considering. “You know, not being funny, but I reckon there are people in here who are more into you than Gary.”

_ Ouch _ . 

Lottie interjected, “That’s a bit bold, isn’t it?” She had the faintest hint of a smile.

“I’m just being honest. If I were Sadie, I’d want to know too.” She turned her attention back to Sadie. “I reckon Henrik does.” Her eyes darted nervously toward Lottie. “ _ Maybe _ Bobby.” 

This pulled Sadie up short. As the words hung in the air, her chest tightened, and she searched for somewhere, anywhere to look.

Bobby’s eyes widened. “Now hang on a second…” He cleared his throat, and looked at Lottie. She gave him a small smile. “Fine.” His face flushed red as he caught Sadie’s eye. “Guilty.” 

The vice on her heart released, which thumped wildly and joyfully in response. “Oh!” she released a girlish little laugh that she didn’t recognize. She couldn’t hold his gaze. It made her feel ticklish. Her joy surprised her. She hadn’t realized how she had been yearning to hear that. 

The moment was interrupted by the arrival of Henrik. “Bobby, are you making drinks?”

Lottie jumped in before Bobby could respond, “I’ll make you one.” 

As Lottie recounted her days as a mixologist, Sadie hazarded a glance at Bobby. He was looking at her with the same vulnerable eyes he’d had when they kissed. She felt something displace inside her. LIke the tectonic plates of her being had shifted, pushing up an awareness she wasn’t sure she was ready for. She downed the rest of her drink. 

Her attention was drawn away by Henrik’s touch on her arm. “I’ll have what she’s having.”

“I could use another Bobbyfish!” Her voice came out a little louder than she intended. 

“A what now?” Henrik asked.

“It’s one of Bobby’s drinks,” she explained, hoping her tone sounded more natural. “It’s one of my favorites.” Bobby smiled at her appreciatively. 

Lottie poured several different ingredients into the cocktail mixer, threw in some ice, and shook it before spreading the contents amongst 6 different glasses. She slid garnishes onto the rim of each glass before handing them out. 

“Okay, I’ll be the first to say that looks incredible.” Bobby said admiring her work. 

Hope teased him, “Aw, is someone jealous?”

“Hey, I never claimed to be the Cocktail King,” he said with a frown. “I’m a pastry chef, That’s what I do.” 

  
Sadie was about to say something encouraging to Bobby when Lottie directed the attention towards herself. “Less talking, more appreciating my handiwork.”

They each raised their glasses. Bobby cheered, “To the bartender!” Once again, Bobby was stroking Lottie’s ego immediately after being dismissed by her. Sadie looked away, trying to hide her annoyance, but in doing so caught a glimpse of Gary lifting Hannah up in the pool, and spinning her around. She chugged the entire drink in one go, as though the alcohol might drown the flames of jealousy igniting in her chest.

But of course, that rarely works, and instead had the opposite effect. She felt antagonistic. “I preferred Bobby’s.” 

Bobby raised his eyebrows happily and bowed theatrically. Lottie sneered, “He said himself, he only bakes.”

Sadie grabbed the vodka and refilled her glass. “Just my opinion, babe.” She shrugged and turned away, walking toward the pool. As she left, she could hear Hope and Bobby soothing Lottie with compliments about her drink, spiking her irritation yet again. 

  
  


The alcohol set in as she made her way towards Gary, giving her a loose, fearless feeling. She was teetering between two versions of not giving a fuck. She felt ready to let it all go, or let it all out.  _ Your call, Gary. _ Elijah noticed her first, and offered her a welcoming smile. “Sadie! Up for a swim?”

Gary did not greet her. He and Hannah were standing close, smiling at each other, their clothes drenched. 

“Gary just pushed me in, the cheek of it!” She bumped him with her hip. 

He grinned playfully back at her. “Hey, you tried to push me first!”

“I got there in the end.” She giggled.

“Only because you dragged me in with you.” They stepped closer together with every exchange, never breaking eye contact. Gary had yet to even look at Sadie. 

As the conversation progressed, Sadie’s hurt, annoyance, and anxiety morphed into a dragon-like rage, whipping its tail angrily against her brain, refusing to be ignored any longer, occupying all the space in her head where reason may have once reigned. She wanted to wipe those goofy smiles off their faces. She wanted Gary to stop acting like she didn’t exist. Adrenaline rushed through her, making her feel strong and explosive. 

“What’s going on here?” she snapped.

Hannah, Elijah, and Gary froze. “We’re just having a laugh, Sadie.” Elijah said timidly.

“I’m not talking about you. I mean Hannah being all over Gary, and him not doing anything to stop it.” 

Hannah and Gary exchanged a look, feeding her outrage.

“Babe, it’s like Elijah said, honestly.” Gary dismissed her. “We’re just mates having a bit of banter.” 

She stepped closer to Gary, wanting to invade his space. “It doesn’t look that way to me. You know, you could be a little more considerate about how this makes me feel. You’ve been here with her pretty much all evening and we’ve barely said a word to each other.”

Hannah smiled condescendingly at her. “Do you have something you’d like to say?”

Sadie rounded on Hannah. “Oh I’m saying it.” She spat. “I thought we were friends. But we’re not, are we?”

Hannah’s mouth dropped open. She looked at Gary for support. 

His eyes darted nervously back and forth between them. Sadie stood rigidly, waiting for his response. There was a very brief moment, when Gary finally looked into Sadie’s eyes, and she thought she caught some semblance of the person who had been with her on the terrace the night before, making her laugh, telling her how his Nan would love her. She thought, only for a second, that maybe he was seeing things through her eyes, and the dragon in her mind shrank back just enough to allow a shred of hope to present itself. 

But then he looked away and back to Hannah. He opened his mouth, hesitated, and mumbled, “You guys carry on. I’m getting myself a cup of tea.” He stalked off toward the bar, leaving her once again. The tiny speck of hope fizzled out. 

Hannah turned toward Sadie. “I didn’t realize you were so jealous, Sadie” Her tone was almost amused. “Girls can just be friends with guys, you know. If you can’t handle that, perhaps you’re not ready for a real relationship?” 

Sadie briefly considered slapping Hannah across the face. Realizing she was edging too near a violent level of anger, she held back the urge. This ignited a cold white rage that engulfed her brain, almost soothing in its furious simplicity. She laughed. The icy chill in it must have carried across the water, because Hannah shivered ever-so-slightly.

"Relationship advice from a child who thinks that coloring her hair two shades darker makes her edgy? Please spare us all your shallow pseudo-intellectualism."

Hannah opened her mouth, spluttering a few sounds of protest, but Sadie talked over her. "Nothing you say actually matters right now, so I need you to shut up and listen. You can keep pretending I'm a fucking idiot who can't see right through you, but, rest assured, I can. Your 'glow-up' is a pathetic cry for attention, and for a man who has already rejected you." Hannah gasped and looked at Elijah. “I mean, honestly?” Sadie laughed, mirthlessly. “How embarrassing for you.”

She nodded a goodbye to Elijah, and before turning away, she raised her glass to Hannah. “Remember what Hemingway said. Anybody who pulls his erudition on you, hasn’t any.” She turned on her heel and headed toward the firepit.  _ Cunt. _

As she distanced herself from Hannah and Elijah, she noticed Henrik jogging toward her. “Hey!” He was holding a drink in each hand. “Looked like maybe you could use one of these.” He handed her a full glass and took her empty one. “You look great tonight, by the way.”

She gave him a tense smile. “Thanks, Henrik.” 

“They’re not very subtle, are they?” He offered sympathetically. 

“Ugh, I know.” Her voice cracked. “They’re not even trying to hide it.” She took a shaky sip of the drink in an effort to choke back the lump in her throat.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m not very good at holding back what’s on my mind.” 

She smiled at him, her breaths finally slowing to a calmer pace. “That hasn’t exactly been my strength tonight either.” 

“I’m not usually one for drama, but I’d say you were entitled.” Henrik looked at her for a moment, his brow furrowed. He seemed to be deciding something. “If they don’t care how you feel, they’re not worth your time. You deserve better.” 

Sadie looked away, sensing Henrik was about to make a move of some sort. She averted her gaze to a group dancing nearby. Bobby was making everyone laugh with a robot dance. She felt the blood rush to her heart again. 

“You’re right. I do.” She smiled at Henrik. “Thanks for saying that. And thank you for the drink. I’ll catch you later.” She gave him a little wave before turning away. 

“Actually, I--” Henrik started, but Sadie was gone before he could finish. 

She chugged her cocktail as she made her way to the group of dancers, walking an unsteady path toward Bobby. 

“Hey!” He greeted her in his typical friendly manner. Sadie smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders beginning to dance with him. He reciprocated playfully, bouncing side to side with her, his eyes twinkling. 

She burned at the memory of Lottie pulling him away from her earlier, asking for a cuddle. He should be holding Sadie in his arms. She longed to breach polite boundaries, and be close to him. She pressed against his body, letting herself get carried away, jealousy, need, and lust fueling her movements. She turned her back toward him, still dancing, still close. She brushed her ass against his hips and guided his arms around her into a more intimate embrace. She could feel Bobby trace his nose along the side of her head, as though he were smelling her hair, or possibly looking down at her cleavage, but only for the briefest of moments. He released her and stepped back. “What are you doing?” 

Her face flushed, her pride taking yet another beating tonight. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m dancing with you.” She crossed her arms as tears stung her eyes. 

He glanced around nervously. His eyes fell on her again, apologetic. “You know I...I would love to.” He leaned in closer, his voice low. “You’re hurting right now. If you want to talk, I’ll listen...but I can’t do...” He gestured between them. “Not like this. It wouldn’t be right.” 

Her face softened as she felt herself coming undone. All the anger she had been using to glue herself together dissolved under his gaze. Those damn eyes kept probing at something further underneath. She was too raw and exhausted to withstand it right now. She had to get away. 

She excused herself, and tried to leave without drawing any attention. Her pace toward the villa became more hurried as tears began to stream down her face. How had this all come about so quickly? Last night, she and Gary had been happy. Things felt solid. She could have sworn they were falling in love, even. 

He was always so proud to have her by his side. When she had chosen him for that date, he’d practically jumped in the air. He wasn’t even bothered when Lottie made a stink. When they'd done the cake challenge, he'd bragged about their mess of a creation, and cheered her on when she ate the whole thing later. Oh, and the look he gave her when they came back from Casa and he saw her sitting alone. It made her insides all melty just thinking about it. It was that look that convinced her that he had stayed loyal for her.

When she thought about it, he had given her many more reasons to trust him than not. Maybe things had just spun off the wheels a bit. Really it was just a few hours of distance between them, some flirting, a fight. They could get past that, right? She took a breath as the flow of tears started to slow. 

But Bobby. He stuck out awkwardly in her mind. He was a puzzle piece that wouldn’t fit with the rest of the picture. She had a feeling she would have to upend the whole thing to figure it out. And she didn’t know how she felt about doing that. 

By the time she made it to the bathroom, she had caught her breath. She wiped her face and touched up her makeup. She resolved to go find Gary and calmly talk it out. Now that she’d had a good cry, she felt embarrassed about losing it in front of everyone.

She was giving herself one last look in the mirror to check her outfit when she heard a frantic sounding voice coming from the roof terrace. She brushed it off, turning to leave, but then she heard her name.

"First...Sadie always..." Lottie’s voice came in fits and spurts. Who the hell was she talking to? "...over Hannah." Lottie's volume increased. "Maybe I'll just go find Bobby." There was a threat in her tone.

The low murmur of a man’s voice followed. She moved closer to the stairs and listened for a few moments, trying to make out the words. But all she heard was a sigh and the wet sound of kissing. 

"You always say--" the sound was cut off by a gasp and the small release of breath. As she worked to make sense of it, a cold dread crept through her body, propelling her up the stairs.

"Don't stop!" Lotties voice pitched up, sending a painful electric surge through Sadie's body. She turned the corner, and saw them. 

Lottie was sitting on a bench against the terrace wall, her face tilted toward the sky, illuminated by the moonlight. Her darkly painted lips were parted, her eyes were closed. Her expression was serene. Her long legs were exposed and spread wide. Kneeling between them, big hands on her hips, blond head bobbing in time to her moans, was Gary.

  
  



	4. You Broke the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby runs into Sadie.

It was the right thing to do, right? 

Yes, Bobby decided. He made the right choice to stop things. She had been drunk and upset. She was still with Gary. That’s not how he wanted to start things off with her. 

But God, to have her approach him like that, to be so close, to feel her press those gorgeous, soft curves against him...His body ached in protest at her absence. He couldn’t believe he had managed to push her away. He wanted her so badly. 

But he had caught a glimpse of her expression as she walked over, before she had made eye contact with him. She looked like an injured animal, agitated and hurting. The pain in her face muted a bit when she approached him, but he could still see it. And he could tell that she was trying to escape it through him. 

He didn’t want to just be Sadie’s escape from Gary. The idea of being a mere distraction was unbearable. He wanted her full attention. He didn’t want this facsimile of a relationship that he’d been entertaining with Lottie. He wanted something whole and complex and nuanced. And he wanted it with Sadie. He longed to bury himself deep inside her life.  _ Oh fuck.  _ The intensity of his feelings crashed over him. He wanted to fall in love with her. 

When she had pulled his arms around her while they danced, he almost let himself go, but the thought of being invited into her life only to make a bigger mess of things stopped him in his tracks. He wanted to help her put things back together when they fell apart, not create more chaos. 

It was the right thing to do. But the hurt look she gave him was a knife to his chest. He wanted to make it explicitly clear that he wanted her, that this was not a rejection. But loud music, cameras, and a crowd of people aren’t conducive to complex romantic confessions. Instead he fumbled something about it “not being right” and she had disappeared. 

Suddenly he wanted to explain all of this to her and make sure she was okay. He needed to find her. He made his way toward the villa. 

As he searched the different rooms, he thought about how strange it was that Gary was flirting so shamelessly with Hannah. He had  _ Sadie _ . And as far as everyone could tell, he cared about her. Why would he give that up? 

A quieter, more secret part of him that he wouldn't acknowledge did hopeful jumps for joy at the prospect of Sadie being available. 

As he turned into the dressing room area, someone smacked hard into his chest. When she staggered back, he saw it was Sadie. Her face was deathly pale. Her eyes stared at him wildly, but didn't seem to really register his presence. If she looked like an injured animal before, now she looked like one scurrying to escape a predator. 

“Sadie, what's wrong? You look like you've seen Nessie!” 

She shook her head and gestured chaotically toward the terrace. Her breath quickened to hyperventilated gasps. Bobby gently placed his hands on her arms and pulled her closer. Her face looked so distraught. “Come here,” he wrapped his arms tightly around her, hoping the pressure of the embrace would help calm her down. 

Her heart was racing, but her body relaxed against him for a moment. Noises came from the terrace and he felt Sadie’s body tense again. “I have to go,” she whispered, her voice panic-stricken. 

“I’ll go with you.” He said calmly. He kept an arm around her as he led her out of the dressing room. He didn’t understand why she so urgently needed to get away, but he could tell she meant it. He guided her down to the firepit, one of the few unoccupied spaces. He finally let go of her shoulders and took a seat, gesturing for her to join him. She sat down tensely for a few seconds before immediately standing up again. She frantically paced around the fire, anxious electricity swirling around her. It was like watching a top spin. 

“I have an idea.” He said standing up and gently grabbing her arm. He guided her over to the edge of the pool. 

“Take off your shoes and put your phone down,” he instructed. Her eyes were still wide and she only seemed to be half-listening, but she did as he said. He pulled his shirt off, and then grabbed her hand. “On the count of three, we jump.” 

He held her gaze as he counted. Her eyes seemed to focus more and more with each number. She took a turbulent little gasp of air before plunging in. 

Bobby opened his eyes underwater and looked at her. Her eyes were clenched shut, cheeks blown out in perfect half-circles, her hair floating wildly around her head. He could imagine what she looked like as a child, and he felt a surge of protective devotion to her. He could have looked at her like that for hours, the water taking the burden of gravity off her shoulders. But his damned need to breathe shot him back to the surface. 

When she reemerged from the water, her wet strawberry blonde hair looked especially red. Her makeup was smudged under eyes. She finally seemed to fully see him. His heart felt dizzy at this unpolished version of her. “Feel better?” he managed to ask. 

“I do, actually.” She said, sounding surprised. “Thank you.” Her face briefly relaxed, but pinched as she seemed to remember something. Her head bobbed erratically above the surface as she kicked her legs nervously under the water. 

“What happened?” Bobby asked.

She shook her head and croaked. “Bobby, it’s bad.” She pressed her fingers against her temples and squeezed her eyes shut.

“What happened, Sadie?” His tone more anxious. 

“Gary and Lottie.” She choked out. “Together.” She spread a hand against her chest, as though trying to stifle the flow of pain. “ _ Really _ together.

_ No. That can’t be right, _ his mind reasoned. Surely Lottie would have told him if she had something going on with Gary. And there’s no way Gary would throw away everything with Sadie for someone he didn’t seem to even like that much. He opened his mouth to ask her what she saw, so he could explain it away. 

But then he looked in her eyes and saw a jagged pain shouting out at him. She had the kind of look you get when you’ve been suddenly ripped from one reality into another, dragged over a barbed wire truth. She wasn’t mistaken. 

A cacophony of feelings blared through his head. Disgust at the betrayal. Regret for sleeping with Lottie. Helpless rage that Gary had kept Sadie so preoccupied all this time, just so he could cheat on her. Hurt that his best friend in the villa had lied to him. Confusion for why they would do this. 

“Fuck.” He looked up at the sky, shaking his head to clear the noise. He sucked in a breath between his teeth, like he was smarting from a sharp jab of pain. “Fuck.” he repeated, to himself this time. “After last night, I shouldn’t be surprised. She literally shouted it across the room.” The confusion and indignation were booming so loudly in his mind that he almost didn’t notice the fire in Sadie’s eyes.

“It was  _ her  _ last night _ . _ ” Her voice was almost a growl. “Of  _ course _ it was her.“ She slapped her forehead. 

Her anger seemed to intensify. “I just want to fucking scream,” she said in a whisper pulsing with restrained ire. “But I can’t because everyone will hear me.” Her body was trembling. “And then I’ll have to tell them, and everyone will know what a fool I am.” Her jaw clenched as a thought occurred to her. “I guess everyone watching this on tv already knows! Everyone has just been watching me gush over that-- that--” she spluttered, her eyes wide in outrage. She opened her mouth to yell, but dove under the water before any sound came out. A mushroom cloud of bubbles rushed to the surface, the only evidence of what Bobby assumed was an underwater scream. 

Angry utterances poured out of her as soon as her body shot above the water again. “Not to mention that fucking hypocrite Lottie.” She focused a dark look on Bobby. “I hate how she treats you.” 

“What do you mean?” He asked, taken aback. 

“Every time you’re around her she sucks up all your attention. She’s always upset about something. Always needs you to tell her how wonderful and loyal and unappreciated she is. Always needs a shoulder to cry on. And you gladly give it to her.” Her tone was thick with disdain. 

His body tensed. “I was just being a good friend.” 

“And what about you? Does she ever give you any of that consideration back? She’s always cutting you off, and telling you your ideas are dumb. And you just take it!” She pulled herself out of the pool angrily, water cascading down around her as she walked a few paces away. 

He followed her out of the pool, beckoning her back. “Hey!” The anger in his tone surprised him. All the emotions that had been swirling inside him were agitating in response to her words.

Sadie turned to face him. “You pour all of this beautiful energy into a black hole, and it just makes me crazy.” This sent prickles over his skin, but he wasn’t sure if it was from excitement, defensiveness, or both. “You deserve so much better than that.” She pulled her wet hair in frustration. “And she emotionally manipulates you.” 

Bobby couldn’t understand why she had directed all her contempt at him. He struggled to respond, but she started up again, the words flowing furiously out of her. “ After Rocco humiliated me, and then got voted off, leaving me vulnerable, who were you cheering up? Lottie. You made her cupcakes! Because she acted sad about something she had no reason to be sad about. She just wanted all of the attention and you gave it to her. Like always! ”

Bobby’s head reeled in confusion. Why was she bringing that up now? “I was coupled up with her. It’s my job to look out for her.” He snapped back. 

“Your job?” She said, dripping with incredulity. “Oh please, you were all over her. Right in front of me!”

Was she jealous? Why was she mad that he had done something nice for Lottie? This reaction from her was disorienting. Unsure of what to do with the emotions thrashing inside of him, he matched her anger and became swept up in it.

“What about you? You’re always snogging Gary in front of me! Always hanging all over him!” The hair on his arms stood on end. He wasn’t used to being outwardly angry or jealous. He felt like an exposed nerve. 

“You know, what?” she pointed a finger at him, her voice rising to a shout. “If you had made  _ me _ cupcakes that day, I probably would have picked you at the recoupling.” She paused for a moment, realizing what she had just admitted. She screwed up her face in anger. “Then I would have been spared this whole fuckfest.” She poked her finger roughly into his chest as she stepped toward him, causing him to step back. “Or would you have just slept with Lottie, too? That  _ is  _ what you like to do these days, isn’t it? I mean, I knew you were always kissing her ass but I didn’t realize you were fucking her, too!” 

Bobby opened his mouth to yell back, but her words caught him off guard. Sadie seemed to have stunned herself too, as she was looking at him with a dumbfounded expression. The mention of Lottie, Sadie’s explosive feistiness, the cleverness of what she had just said, it all pulled the rug out from under his anger, causing it to collapse around him. Rushing in to fill the void, was an overwhelming admiration for her, for how fiery she was. How strong. How funny! 

He mirrored her dazed expression for a moment before saying “That’s some mouth you have!” A laugh rolled up his chest and rushed out of him. A weight seemed to lift off of her as she started laughing too. At first it was a nervous titter, but after a few seconds she was bent over in a deep belly laugh. They had caught a thorough case of the giggles, and were soon in hysterics, tears streaming down their faces, laughing at the laughter itself, letting all of the pent up emotions they weren’t ready to name flood out of them. They both caught their breath at the same time, releasing matching sighs, which set them off into another set of cackles. 

The laughter subsided after a minute or so and they both collapsed on the sun loungers catching their breath. As Bobby’s body relaxed, the meaning of Sadie’s words started to seep into his brain. 

He and Lottie hadn’t talked about what happened the night before. She had climbed out of their bed immediately after his sad, humiliated orgasm, presumably to clean up, and he had fallen asleep before she had returned. The next morning, she was in a relatively chipper mood, and not having the energy to potentially set off the emotional tornado that was Lottie, he went along with it. Pasted on his supportive friend grin, cracked a few jokes, acted like nothing had happened. 

Honestly, it was almost a relief. When she shouted Gary’s name, Lottie answered a question they otherwise would have spent the rest of their time in the Villa asking. Now they didn’t have to do the what-does-this-mean, what-happens-now dance. They both knew that the sex had not been about Bobby and Lottie as a couple.

Sadie was right. Being around Lottie was stressful. She was always flying off the handle about something, and he put the work in to soothe her in the name of maintaining peace in the Villa. If Lottie was unhappy, everyone was unhappy. But he was spending more and more time managing her moods. And she was often dismissive. She’d been supportive of his feelings for Sadie, but that was in her interest too. She’d taken things to the next level with Bobby, and immediately gone and slept with Gary. He felt even more humiliated than he had last night. He suddenly saw how callous and cruel Lottie had been. 

“You know, I only slept with her that one time.” He broke the silence, urgently wanting Sadie to know that. “It was obviously a mistake. I was just...lonely, I guess.”  _ I missed you _ , he thought. That would have been a more accurate description, but it was too much. And it made no sense. What right did he have to miss her? She had never been his to begin with. 

She turned toward him, her eyes looked soft and dark. “I’m sorry, Bobby...I didn’t mean to yell at you. You’re not the one I should be yelling at.” 

He leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee. “No, I’m sorry _ . _ I can’t believe Gary did that.” 

She shook her head. “I don’t think it was the first time.” Her body flinched in anticipation of what she was about to say. “What he was doing with her...he’s never done that with me.” 

Bobby’s gaze shot down to his lap. Images filled his head of all the things he would gladly do with Sadie that Gary had not done yet.  _ Now is not the time _ , he cursed his stiffening, overeager friend. He compelled the blood back to his brain. Luckily when he’d regained enough composure to look at Sadie, there was no sign that she had noticed his pornographic detour. 

She was staring into the dark distance. “I guess I feel lonely too.” Her voice sounded thin and shaky. “The person I thought I was getting so close to....he doesn’t exist.” She sniffled and wiped under her eye. “I really liked him.” Her voice was almost a whisper. She shook her head. “I think I need to sleep.” A worried expression crossed her face and she looked back at Bobby. “What do I do? I can’t sleep in a bed with him right now.”

“We’ll both sleep out on the daybeds. I’ll run inside and get us a change of clothes. If anyone notices, they’ll just think you’re sleeping out here because of your fight with Gary and Hannah. And I’m just keeping you company.” He gave her a reassuring smile and ran to fetch some pajamas. 

He was able to easily gather a few things and slip out unnoticed. As he headed toward the daybeds, back to Sadie, his heart jittered happily in his chest. Sadie had seemed jealous. And protective. She even mentioned picking him. And she’d likely be single again soon. 

“Got in and out with no one the wiser.” He tapped his nose conspiratorially at Sadie. 

They each took turns guarding the entrance to the lounge while the other one changed into dry pajamas. They crashed on separate daybeds, but slept on the sides closest to one another. She was laying on her stomach, her face towards him. The beds were only a few feet apart, close enough to make out each other’s faces in the dark. 

She yawned and managed a sluggish smile. “Thanks for keeping me company.” She reached out a hand toward him. 

He extended his hand back toward her in response. He wanted to tell her how every facet of herself that she revealed intrigued him. How honored he felt to be there for her. How he wanted to learn how her thoughts unfurled when she was struggling with something. Wanted to know every detail of her, physical and emotional. See every room, hallway, and secret hiding place.

Instead he just said, “Of course, lass.” 

He drifted off almost immediately, the warm weight of her palm in his hand soothing him to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  



	5. What Have You Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final recoupling is announced.

Sadie’s anger had burned through her while she slept, forging her insides into steel, smoothing over the jagged edges of her pain. She awoke feeling a ferocious, impenetrable, single-minded need for vengeance. But first, she needed information. 

Bobby stirred in the bed next to her. “Bobby” she whispered. He turned in her direction, looking as though he were still dragging himself out of sleep, and gave her a slow, surprised smile. “Good mornin’. I forgot I was out here.” He sat up on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” she replied honestly, as the icy, smooth expanse of rage soothed the rawness from the night before. “Look, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but do you mind not talking to anyone about what happened yet? Even Lottie? I just need a little bit of time to get my head on straight before the shit hits the fan.” 

He searched her face for answers she didn’t have yet. “Of course. Whatever you need.” 

She gave him a grateful smile as she stood up to leave, and placed a light kiss on his cheek. His skin smelled wonderful, like hibiscus tea. “Thank you so much.” She squeezed his shoulder before turning away and heading toward the dressing room. 

“I was tired just watching you.” She heard Hope say to Chelsea as she entered the room. “Then you laid down on the lawn and started talking about cat cafes.” 

“That explains the grass stain on the back of my dress…” Chelsea frowned, rubbing her temples. 

“Could have been worse.” Lottie said as she gave Sadie a sympathetically annoyed look. “Hannah could have flirted with your man all night.” An angry energy rippled through Sadie at the sight of her. It pounded against her steely insides. 

“Thanks for reminding me.” She said dispassionately. 

“You know what we all need?” Chelsea offered.

“If she says a day at a cat cafe…” Hope muttered.

“A day at a cat cafe!” Chelsea answered herself brightly. “You can play bingo, drink tea and have cake, all while stroking adorable pussy-cats.”

Bless Chelsea. She was always able to make Sadie smile. After pulling on a black lace up bathing suit, she asked, “How have I never heard of this before?”

Hope answered. “Because you weren’t around when she started going on about it last night.”

Chelsea gave Sadie a perplexed look. “Hold on then, Sadie wasn’t there? Where did you disappear off to?”

All the girls turned to look at her. A flicker of concern crossed Lottie’s face. Sadie held her eye as she answered. “I just needed some air.” Lottie’s face pinched into a pout.

“Aww, babes. You should have said. I’d have come with.” Chelsea cooed.

“I just needed to be by myself a bit. I’m fine now.” 

Loud laughter filled the air as Jo, Hannah, and Marisol swarmed into the dressing room. 

Chelsea flinched in response to the noise. “How do you lot have any energy? 

“Speaking of which,” Lottie said, a nervous edge in her voice. “Sadie that new look is giving me all kinds of good energies.” Sadie managed a smile. She felt strangely powerful, knowing this secret that Lottie was keeping from everyone. Knowing she could wreck her day at any moment. 

“I’ve got a text!” Jo announced. 

Hearing the announcement, the boys filed into the dressing room. In the mirror reflection, Sadie saw Gary appear. He was looking at the back of her head, his face pulled into a frown. His eyes looked soft, almost longing, sending a shudder through her protective armor. She averted her gaze before he could catch her eye. 

“What is it, Jo?” Ibrahim asked through a yawn. 

She read the text aloud. “Islanders, Tonight there will be a recoupling. Girls, it’s time to choose once and for all which Islander you want to be coupled up with. #mixitup #lastchancerecoupling” 

They all sat in a stunned silence. Sadie’s eyes reflexively found Bobby, who was looking at Lottie. A drop of concern struck Sadie, sending tiny ripples of worry through her mind. Why was he looking at her? Maybe he had stronger feelings for Lottie than she had guessed. Lottie’s face was lit up in a hopeful expression. Sadie allowed herself a glance at Gary, who was rubbing his neck and avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

She scowled at Gary’s avoidance, but felt relieved at this news. She wouldn’t have to face being coupled up with Gary for much longer. Lottie could have him. She ran through the other options in her head. Rahim and Jo were official. Hope and Noah may as well be. There had been some flirtation with both Marisol and Graham, but they seemed happy together and she wasn’t interested enough in either of them to mess that up. Henrik seemed keen. Elijah and Chelsea weren’t setting off any fireworks, so he could be an option. And of course, Bobby. He was the obvious choice. She wanted him, there was no question about that. But no matter how different things felt with him, there was no denying he was the king of friendship couples. Beyond kissing Sadie, the only person he’d been involved with romantically was Lottie. He didn’t reveal much in his reaction last night. Was Bobby carrying a torch for Lottie? 

Chelsea broke the silence. “What?! Today? And  _ all _ the girls get to pick? Even the ones who aren’t coupled up?”

“Yes, Chelsea. All the girls.” Hannah said impatiently, before shooting a half smile at Sadie. 

“After this recoupling, we’ll be in the same couples until we leave the Villa.” Ibrahim ruminated. 

“And it’s ladies choice.” Hannah ran a hand through her hair and puffed her chest out. “I don’t know about you girls, but I’m excited.” 

Chelsea exchanged a look with Lottie. “Sadie, can you come with me for a sec? I need to have a chat.”

“Oh,” Gary frowned. “I was going to make us breakfast.” 

Sadie gave him a puzzled look. She honestly had no idea what his angle was. Was he going to act like their fight never happened? Maybe he was going to tell Sadie about what happened with Lottie? Perhaps it had been a one time thing, afterall. 

“Maybe later.” 

His shoulders slumped. “Oh. Okay then. I’ll see you--” 

Chelsea grabbed Sadie’s arm and walked them out of the room before Gary could finish his sentence. “Now let’s go talk about the recoupling!” 

They headed down to sun loungers. Chelsea threw herself down on one of the chairs. “How is it the final recoupling already? Time has just flown by!” She chattered anxiously. “Today we’re going to pick the one that we want to spend the rest of our time with!”

“I know. That makes me feel anxious.” Sadie admitted. “I mean...Gary…We’ve not been in a great place.”

“Yeah, all that stuff with Hannah yesterday was WOAH.” She held her hands up in front of her, as though overcome by the drama of it. “You’ve been fighting like cats and dogs. That’s such a tricky situation, babes. Hitting a rough patch right before the final recoupling!” 

For a moment, Sadie considered telling Chelsea about everything, but the rigidity of her mental state wouldn’t allow it. She couldn’t risk vulnerability right now. This had to be dealt with on her own terms. If someone overheard them, or God forbid if they caught her crying, she would lose control of the situation. She  _ would _ not be that girl blubbering to a man about how he’d hurt her. She refused to appear weak in front of them. Bobby was the only one she had let see that part of her. 

“I’m sure it will work out,” she said blandly. “How are you feeling about Elijah?”

Chelsea tilted her head thoughtfully. “I’m not sure. He’s gorgeous, obviously, but I don’t know that we have that much in common. Plus I think he might fancy someone else.”

Sadie opened her mouth to ask who, but Chelsea talked over her. “But do we give it some more time, or do I try with someone else?” She tilted her head the other direction. “Is it too late to start something with someone new? Do we have enough time left to make a real connection? This recoupling is massive!”

As Chelsea continued, Sadie lost focus. Her mind wandered through the events of the previous night. Gary running away from her. Finding him on the terrace with Lottie. That fight she’d had with Bobby. The tingle she’d felt when he admitted to being jealous. How he’d gone to get their pajamas and somehow known which were her favorite. The color of his eyes in the moonlight. The spray of freckles across his shoulders. 

She already felt a real connection with Bobby. But did he feel the same way? What if she was just falling prey to Bobby’s dizzying charm and flirty nature? He could be so hard to read. If he did have feelings for Lottie, did she want to deal with another love triangle that invited Lottie’s relentless disdain? Would she just be tangling herself further into this complicated mess with Gary and Lottie? Would someone like Henrik or Elijah be a simpler choice? 

That floating bit of her heart that Bobby had displaced the day before sighed heavily in disappointment at the thought of coupling up with them. As the temptation to sulk crept up on her, a defiant thought bucked in her mind. Was she just going to let Lottie run her off? She wasn’t afraid of Lottie’s blustering. She refused to be manipulated like everyone else. 

“Sadie? Are you alright? You’ve been quiet for ages…” Chelsea interrupted her thoughts. 

Sadie startled. “What? Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” 

“You sure hun? You totally zoned out for a good minute.” Chelsea laid a concerned hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at her friend. “I think I just need to get something to eat.”

“Let’s go and see if there’s any breakfast left.” 

They headed toward the kitchen, but heard laughter coming from the beanbags. Chelsea, forever plagued with FOMO, squealed and pulled Sadie over toward the noise. 

***

Bobby had only been able to stomach a few bites of his breakfast. He felt uneasy after the night before. He was willing to give Sadie the time she needed, but he had to admit that he felt on edge not knowing her plans for confronting Gary. He had retreated to the beanbags, hoping for a little quiet to calm his restless mind. But before he could begin to relax, he spotted Lottie stalking across the grass. 

“Hey Bobs, you didn’t come to bed last night.” She raised an eyebrow while giving him a suggestive smile. “Get up to anything fun?” He flinched at her attempt at friendliness. She gave him a discerning look, like she was trying to catch a scent off him. 

“I was just talking to Sadie...” he mumbled. He noticed Ibrahim and Noah walking nearby. “Hey guys!” He called them over, eager to avoid a private moment with Lottie. “What are you two talking about?” Lottie narrowed her eyes at him. 

“What else? The recoupling.” Noah sighed, as though tired of the whole charade that was Love Island. 

“What do you two have to discuss? Seems like it’s pretty obvious who you’ll end up with tonight.” Lottie said. 

“Hopefully,” Ibrahim frowned. 

Gary, Elijah, and Hope joined the group, carrying croissants. “With Hannah and Henrik coming back, there might be a shake up.” Hope looked at Noah anxiously.

Gary slapped Rahim on the back. “You worried, Rahim? Do you think Jo might go for Henrik?” 

Lottie cut Rahim off before he could respond. “Henrik  _ is _ pretty hot. And he’s got that whole rugged sporty thing going for him. I could see Jo going for that. And she’s not the only one.” Her tone was light, but the air buzzed with a volatile instability. Bobby’s stomach twisted at Lottie and Gary’s shared glance. The hint of a smile played on Gary’s lips. Rahim slumped slightly at Lottie’s words. 

‘Uh oh, sounds like we may need to access our cloning technology.” Bobby chimed in. “If we want to keep these girls happy.” 

“Oh God, can you imagine two of Bobby?” Ibrahim laughed. 

“You can’t recreate perfection.” He could see Chelsea and Sadie walking in their direction. Sadie dragged behind a bit as Chelsea pulled her along. 

“But that’s the whole point. It’s a clone. He’d be exactly like you in every way.” Ibrahim replied.

“Calm down now, Rahim. Not in every way…” He winked at Sadie as she approached, throwing her a secret signal of support. 

Her shoulders relaxed and her eyes warmed as she winked back. He flashed her a smile, as he felt a little of the morning’s anxiety relieve. 

“Why are we talking about cloning Bobby?” She asked. 

“Because in an ideal world more than one of you lucky ladies would be able to couple up with all of this.” Bobby’s discomfort filled him with a nervous energy, which tended to manifest as overdone jokes. He struck a pose and gave a smouldering pout. 

Hope tapped him playfully on the arm. “Stop, I’m eating.” 

Chelsea was staring wide-eyed into space. “Oh em gee, what if the clone tried to take over your life? I mean how would you know who was the original?” She looked genuinely concerned.

Lottie smiled. “I think I’d have some kind of safety word.”

Gary gave her a smarmy smile. “I bet you would.” Lottie smirked at him as she held his eye. Sadie stood eerily still, her body rigid. 

“You could tell them something about yourself that no one else knows,” Noah suggested.

Bobby looked between Gary, Lottie, and then Sadie, sensing danger. Sadie’s eyes flashed with enmity. He fumbled through his memory for a story to break the tension. “When I was seven, I wet myself at a friend’s birthday party. I had to spend the rest of the party in one of her dresses.”

This pulled Gary’s attention away from Lottie. “You’ve worn a kilt before though, haven’t you Bobbo?” Gary asked. 

“Yeah!  _ I _ had no problems with it. The girl whose dress it was, that’s a different story.” 

Sadie’s body animated once again as she laughed despite herself. A knot in his chest untangled at the sound of it. 

“Anyway, a clone would never know that about me.” A blush crept into his cheeks. 

“Couldn’t you tell from a secret birthmark or beauty spot?” Chelsea pondered. 

Elijah shook his head. “It’s a clone. It’d have all the same birthmarks you had.” 

“Oh yeah…”

“Sadie, what do you think? Best way to spot a clone?” Bobby was smiling warmly at her. 

She considered thoughtfully for a moment. “I’ve gotta go with security question.” 

“It’s the best idea.” Noah nodded. 

Gary sidled up next to Sadie and threw a muscled arm over her shoulder. Bobby noticed her eyes cloud over at his touch. He leaned into her ear. “Hey, can we have a chat in private?”

“Sure” she said curtly. Bobby’s stomach knotted in concern as he watched them walk off together. 

***

When they reached the daybeds, Sadie waited for Gary to take a seat first, so she could sit on the opposite bed. Gary rubbed his hands along his legs nervously, and took a deep breath. “So, the final recoupling…”

His nervousness gave Sadie pause. She felt her anger straining against her brain, begging to be released, but something held her back. She wanted to give him one opportunity to be decent and come clean, or at least break up with her. One chance for him to show some small gesture of respect for her, so maybe she could believe that their relationship wasn’t a complete sham. 

“I thought it would be good if we talked about it.” He paused and looked at Sadie thoughtfully. His eyes looked tender. “I know things haven’t been great lately. We’ve had our disagreements and at times emotions have gotten the better of both of us...But I think we’ve got something real.” He reached across and grabbed Sadie’s hand. “I mean, we wouldn’t get upset if we didn’t care, right? I really think we could have a future together.” He smiled at her with something that she would have sworn was adoration, had she not known better. “So how do you feel about us being coupled up?”

Her insides snarled violently. Not twelve hours ago his head was between Lottie’s legs and here he was, saying he thought they had a future together? So much for respect. A flare of rage lashed through her brain, but she harnessed the energy and used it to further fortify her resolve. 

“It hasn’t been easy,” she said stiffly.

Gary rubbed his neck. “Yeah, the situation with Hannah hasn’t helped things.” He moved his hand to her leg, leaning closer. “This is exactly why I wanted us to talk. So we can work this out.” He began to run his hand gently up and down her thigh. “I think we have something really special. We could have a future outside the villa.” 

An icy fury ran through her body. She pulled a tight lipped smile. “The whole Hannah thing seems so silly now.”

His face relaxed and a broad smile stretched across his face. “Top girl. Glad you can see that now.” He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. “I’m feeling really good about the recoupling tonight. After last night, I’ll be honest, I had some doubts. But this conversation has proved to me that I’m with the right girl.” He took a deep breath and gathered Sadie’s face in his hands and looked into her eyes. Her skin crawled in disgust as she suppressed a shudder. His ability to exude such a convincing guise of honesty and sincerity was terrifying. A defeated, weary feeling filled her body as she went slack at his touch. His expression appeared vulnerable as he said, “I love you.” 

Sadie felt the world jolt violently for a moment and snap back into place. There was a small part of her that could acknowledge how much this moment would have meant to her before last night. It was like teetering over the edge of a cliff, realizing that she had almost jumped into the empty void, looking at the sharp, jagged rocks that would have blown through her body, that would have destroyed her. But she hadn’t jumped. She was still safely on the ledge. And she was staring into the eyes of the man who was trying to push her over. 

A metallic acid filled her veins. She smiled sweetly as she squeezed his hands and pulled them away from her face. “I’m not quite ready to tell you how I feel about you.” She pinned his hands to the bed at his sides, squeezing her breasts together as she leaned closer to him. “I’d rather show you tonight.” 

Gary flushed red in excitement. “Oh yeah? That sounds…” he swallowed hard, “exciting.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” she said, her voice low and full of heat. Gary leaned in to kiss her, but she pressed a hand against his chest, holding him back. “No, sir. You’re going to have to keep your hands to yourself for now.”

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close to him, growling in her ear. “That’s going to be hard for me.” 

  
She stood up, slipping out of his grip. “I know it is.” She strutted away, exaggerating the sway of her wide hips and revelling in this small show of power she had over Gary. She spotted Bobby looking at her from a distance and she felt a pang of guilt at her gloating. She shook her head apologetically and hurried toward the kitchen. 

When she arrived, she spotted Henrik rummaging through the fridge. Her heart pounded against her ribs in anticipation, realizing he may have answers to some of her questions.

“Hi there,” she said. 

He whirled around. “Sadie! I’ve been trying to catch you!” He started speaking quickly as he closed the fridge door, glancing around to check that they were alone. “Look, there’s something I’ve been trying to tell you. I hate to spring this on you right now, but with the recoupling tonight...it’s important that you know what’s been going on.”

Sadie looked at him, rigid and expressionless, waiting for the blow. 

An agonized expression pulled at his face as he continued. “Gary has been cheating on you with Lottie.” He looked so sorry for her, which sent a surge of antagonism through her body. She glared at Henrik, letting her fury show a small bit of itself, defying his pity. 

“Did Hannah already tell you?” he asked, confused by her response.  _ He must have expected me to fall sobbing in his arms _ , she thought bitterly. 

“No,” she said through clenched teeth. “Fuck Hannah. She didn’t tell me anything.” 

He shook his head dolefully. “Please believe me that I’ve been trying to tell you since I got here. I didn’t want to launch right into it when I first saw you on our date. I figured I’d get a chance to tell you in private later, but you kept running away every time I tried to get you alone.” 

Her face softened, realizing her petulance was misdirected. “I’m sorry I keep blowing you off. I thought you were trying to graft. Thank you for trying to tell me.” She took a breath, biting back her anger. “I need to know exactly what is going on between them. How long has this been happening?” 

  
He shook his head, anxiety written across his face. “Physically...It’s been going on since the night you all got back from Casa Amor.”

Her stomach dropped. A week in the Villa was akin to months on the outside. Sadie and Gary weren’t together at the time, but he’d implied that he’d stayed loyal for her. They even talked about recoupling that night. 

“Wait, what do you mean ‘Physically’?”

Henrik bit his lip nervously, as though he were afraid to answer. She wanted to shout at him to just tell her. That she could handle it. But she clamped her mouth shut and waited for him to continue. “Well...emotionally...there’s been something going on between them since the night Hannah got dumped. They kissed, and well...they never really stopped after that.”

“What do you mean?” 

“There have been a lot of secret glances and private conversations between them. Everyone knew, even early on, that they had a thing for each other. You should see the tweets about it.” 

Sadie’s stomach lurched. The idea of millions of viewers lamenting her stupidity made her feel ill. “I need to sit down.”

Henrik pulled out a chair for her and she slumped down wearily. She suddenly felt exhausted. 

“What about when Gary chose me at the recoupling? Did things cool off at all? Was there a conversation even?”

Henrik looked apprehensive. “Well, there was a bit of conversation, but…”

“Did anything happen that night?” Sadie didn’t know why this was important for her to know, but it was. 

“Not that night…”

“But?”

‘Earlier that day...after he’d already told you he would choose you.” He grimaced. 

For a moment, she saw Lottie in a different light. No wonder she was so stuck on Gary. He had been leading them both on all this time. Sadie was just the one he deemed publicly acceptable. But then she remembered Lottie’s incessant comments and digs. A barrage of words that she could have been using to tell Sadie the truth about what was going on. She recalled how Lottie harped on about “Girl Code” like a broken record. How she’d cried and whined, hoarding everyone’s sympathy at every happy moment Sadie had with Gary. Lottie had played the role of underdog, and painted Sadie as the villain, all while fucking Gary behind her back. All of her compassion evaporated, and was replaced by a dense, unyielding shield of rage. 

“It’s time for the challenge, you lot!” Hannah’s voice called out. 

Challenge? Sadie had completely missed the announcement. 

“We better go.” Henrik said, but was studying her face with concern. “Are you okay?”

She took a steadying breath and stood up, feeling ignited and powerful again. “I’m great. Thank you for telling me all of this. Please don’t tell anyone else that I know.” 

Henrik nodded and then hesitated before asking, “Do you know what you’re going to do at the recoupling tonight?” 

She stood up, feeling a cold rush of revenge fill her belly. “I know exactly what I’m going to do.” And at that, she walked confidently toward the challenge. 


	6. You'll Get Yours Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Islanders complete the Happily Ever After Challenge, and have the final recoupling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH to my essential group of talented friends who helped me a TON with this chapter. Christy, Monica, Nash, Heather, Prim, and Meroboh, this chapter wouldn't be half as good without your input!

“What did I miss, mate?” Gary had a broad smile and a bounce in his step as he ran up to Bobby, punching him genially on the arm. 

Bobby was watching Sadie walk in the opposite direction toward the kitchen. She had just finished private conversation with Gary, whose cheerful demeanor was unsettling. This was not the reaction he had expected. She herself looked almost cocky before she spotted Bobby watching and gave that indecipherable nod. A haze of disappointment hovered like a fog over his own mood. 

“Oh, uh,” Bobby answered distractedly, “Hannah just got a text. There’s going to be a ‘Happily Ever After’ challenge in a few minutes.” 

“Excellent,” he replied, looking chuffed. “Happily ever after seems to be the order of the day, then.” 

“What do you mean?” Bobby asked, prickles of foreboding crawling up his arms. 

“Well with the final recoupling and all,” he said lightly, but then leaned in conspiratorially and murmured to Bobby. “Plus, Sadie’s feeling cheeky today. She says she has something special planned for tonight.” He shook his head, smiling almost shyly. 

A nauseating combination of confusion and repulsion swept through Bobby. Gary seemed happier than ever. He swallowed back his disgust, unable to actually respond. He didn’t want to think about Sadie fucking Gary, much less make light of it.

He hadn’t imagined Sadie as someone who would forgive something like this, but he really had only known her for a few weeks. Did she think she deserved that treatment? His heart sank at the thought. 

But surely Gary wouldn't be this cheerful if she had brought up the Lottie thing. Was she just going to ignore that it ever happened? Or was she playing some kind of long game? 

“You alright, mate?” Gary asked Bobby. 

Before he could answer, Hannah called out, “It’s time for the challenge, you lot!” 

“Oi! Game on, then!” Gary said. They made their way to the challenge area.

A few moments later, Sadie approached the rest of the Islanders with Henrik trailing close behind. Energy sparked off of her. Her eyes looked almost dangerous. What had they been discussing? He ran through a variety of scenarios that could explain her mood, none of them reassuring. 

He quieted the jealous flurry in his mind and pulled his face into a smile as he caught Sadie’s eye. She returned a friendly smile, but there was something guarded about her that he couldn’t pinpoint. 

Gary ran over to Sadie and draped an arm over her shoulders. “Ready, Poppet?” 

She unwound herself from his grip, giving him a coy look, and said, “Let’s do this.” 

Hannah called for everyone’s attention. “Ok Islanders, this is how it works. This is the Happily Ever After Challenge. We’ll ask you a question about where you see yourself in five years. You and your partner will write your responses on your boards.”

“If your answers match, you can step forward.” Henrik gestured to several rows of large heart decals on the ground that trailed to a flowery structure on the other side of the stage. “First couple to reach the arch wins.”

Gary called out, “I think Sadie and I have gotten this thing pretty much sewn up!” 

Bobby heard Lottie suck her teeth in annoyance, putting a sound to his own irritation. Gary was such an asshole.  He had never tried to hide his lad behavior. In fact, he mostly seemed proud of it. But it was hard to believe he could stoop this low.

Henrik announced the first question. “Couples, for your first holiday, will you stay in the UK or go abroad?”

After a few moments, Hannah cued them to answer. 

Turning over her board, Sadie said, “The UK.”

“We’re on the same page, Poppet.” Gary cheered, reaching over to give her a hug. She took a step forward to the next heart, avoiding his touch. His eyes lit up as he shot her a mischievous smile. Bobby observed them nervously as the other Islanders answered. He was initially relieved to see her reject him, but then Gary had seemed so excited by it. 

“Next question, Islanders.” Hannah announces. “Whose place do you spend the winter break at?” 

Sadie answered first. “I’d spend it with my family.”

Gary beamed. “I put down her place. We are so in sync, babe.” As Gary lit up, Bobby’s mood darkened. How could Gary have the nerve to imagine any kind of future with her, knowing what she would immediately discover when they left the Villa? 

“Me and Bobby next!” Lottie said. 

Bobby answered. “The holidays are a big pastry season, so I’d need to stay close to home.” 

“I put Bobby’s place too,” Lottie said proudly. This surprised him. Lottie talked frequently about her excitement over an Aussie Christmas. She’d even invited him for a visit once. “After all, the holidays should be snowy and tinselly. You shouldn’t spend them on a beach.” She winked at Bobby before looking at Gary, whose attention was fixed on Sadie’s bountiful ass. 

Typically, Bobby was excellent at compartmentalizing his thoughts, but this strange behavior from both Sadie and Lottie knocked him off-kilter. He didn’t know how anyone was truly feeling, nor did he know how to support Sadie or himself in the moment. 

After everyone else answered, Henrik moved on to the next question. “We all know the next big step in any relationship is getting a pet. Will you be a dog or a cat couple?”

After a few moments, Hannah asked. “Sadie what did you say?”

“Has to be a dog,” Gary cut in confidently. “They’re so active. You can take them on hikes and runs, you can’t really do that with a cat.” 

“Absolutely a dog. They’re so cute.” She smiled at Gary sweetly. “And loyal. I know that’s a must for Gary.” She looked over in Bobby’s general direction. “Lottie gets it, too. She’s all about loyalty. Hashtag girl code, am I right?” Her face was bright, but Bobby could hear the danger skulking in the undertones. 

“Um...yeah. Totally babes.” Lottie responded feebly. “I put dog too.”

“You did?” Bobby asked doubtfully. Lottie was 100% a cat person. It was something they’d argued about before. She’d thrown a shoe at him after he’d told her that cats don’t really love you, they just come when they want to be fed. 

“Of course! We’re so much alike.” 

Bobby gave her a quizzical look, but Lottie wasn’t looking at him, as she was still keyed into Gary’s reaction. So that was her game. He thought back on Sadie’s observation the night before and realized how right she had been about Lottie’s manipulation. 

As the other couples gave their answers, Gary snuck a hand over to Sadie, trying to tickle her. She slapped his hand playfully away before he could make contact. Bobby’s stomach churned bitterly. 

Henrik forged ahead, “This is a big one. Do you want children in the next five years?”

Bobby gripped the chalk in his hand tightly waiting for Sadie’s response. 

“It’s a yes for me. We haven’t talked about it—” she started before Gary cut her off. 

“It’s a yes for me too!” Gary beamed. Sadie gave him a closed-mouth smile. Bobby saw a little tension in her face that hadn’t been there before. She cast her eyes away from Gary and glanced at Bobby. Her expression was soft and vulnerable, and for the first time today, he saw  _ her _ , the girl whose hand he’d held the night before. Bobby took the opportunity to sink into her gaze while the rest of the group discussed the implications of having kids and how they felt about it. 

“You’ve been quiet, Sadie,” Hope said, disrupting their moment. “What do you think?”

Sadie tore her eyes away from Bobby. “It’s a big decision. I mean, we’re just playing a game right now.” Her eyes darted quickly to Bobby, and then back to Hope. “This needs a longer discussion, really.” 

“You’re absolutely right,” Noah agreed. 

“Sadie would be a great mom, though.” Gary volunteered. 

“What’s the next question?” Lottie barked irritably.

The game carried on for a few more rounds. All of Lottie’s answers matched Bobby’s, seemingly by design. It was astounding how masterfully she used her intuition to manipulate. A dense dread sat heavily in his stomach as he thought back to the things he’d confided to her in the past. 

Henrik cleared his throat. “Okay, that’s the last of the questions. Well done, Lottie and Bobby! You’re our winners!” 

“We did it, babe!” Lottie said to Bobby. Sadie’s expression was mostly neutral, but he thought he saw a muscle in her jaw twitch. 

Lottie smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Bobby, which he accepted passively. Lottie’s smile faltered momentarily, but she looked proud as the other Islanders gave them a round of applause. When he saw that Sadie had not joined in, the faintest breath of hope blew softly over his heart. 

“I can’t believe this,” Hope grumbled. 

“Sadie and Gary share second place with Hope and Noah. Close behind we have Jo and Ibrahim. Then Marisol and Graham. The least said about Chelsea and Elijah the better.” 

Hannah wandered over to Lottie and Bobby with a bemused look on her face. “Despite a few disagreements, you two are weirdly in sync.” 

“He’s secretly in love with me.” Lottie smirked. 

Bobby felt a sour acid creep up his throat as he thought how Lottie may actually believe this to be true. Sadie looked pale as she turned away and walked briskly toward the Villa. Gary followed close behind, an eager look on his face. “Yeah, I’m crazy about you,” he said flatly. 

Lottie gave him an insulted look. “What is up with you today? It’s all in fun. Come on. Let’s go enjoy our champagne.” Lottie urged him, trying to lighten the mood. 

He felt uncomfortably angry, and completely disoriented. What did Sadie want from him now? How long would she keep him in this limbo? Or had she moved ahead, settled things with Gary, and forgotten to tell him. Was she the latest in the long line of girls who exploited his friendship and then neglected to consider his feelings? He looked at Lottie who was staring at him expectantly. She was the last person he wanted to be around. “No, you go ahead. I can’t stomach it right now.” 

***

Sadie had finally managed to get herself ready for the recoupling. She had been delayed by the process of trying to shake Gary. Her plan had worked too well and he kept trying to get close. Finally she shooed him away after referencing her need to impress him later tonight. Gary’s eyes had widened in excitement and he left her alone. 

She  _ did _ look impressive. She wondered what Bobby would think of her strappy black midriff-baring dress. The thought of Bobby’s eyes exploring her body when he saw her made her shiver with pleasure. It left her feeling powerful and dangerous. Her skin buzzed with anticipation as she walked out to the fire pit. 

Gary gave her an approving look as she took her place next to the other girls. She pretended not to notice, feeling short on patience for the charade she’d been keeping up the entire day. Bobby was shifting his weight back and forth. He didn’t look at her. She suddenly ached with longing. She wanted to walk over to him, pull his gaze to her, and run her fingers over the furrows of tension on his face, smoothing them out. She wanted to ease all of his worries. 

Hope received the first text and surprising no one, chose Noah. She gave a brief but affectionate speech. Next, Marisol received a text. She delivered a nautically-themed recoupling speech for Graham. Then Jo chose Ibrahim, making thinly veiled sexual references and saying something cringey about wanting to eat him up with a spoon. 

When Hannah’s phone dinged, a wave of apprehension swept over Sadie. No one knew for sure who Hannah was planning on picking. What would happen if Hannah picked Gary? Or worse, what if she picked Bobby? 

Hannah’s voice sounded shaky as she started, but quickly settled into her performative persona. “I’ve had my eye on this boy ever since I walked back into the Villa. There’s been a spark between us. Let’s see if we can turn it into a passionate fire.” She sounded like a bad actress reading lines. “The boy I’d like to couple up with is...Elijah.” 

Sadie released a quiet breath of relief and surprise as Elijah walked over to Hannah. He looked pleased. “I can finally do this.” He leaned in and gave her brief kiss. Chelsea was frowning, but she didn’t look too surprised. Elijah wrapped an arm around Hannah and they sat down. 

A second later, Sadie received the text message directing her to choose. 

“Are you kidding me? This is  _ so  _ unfair!” Lottie shrilled. Everyone collectively tensed at the classic warning signs that she would soon descend into one of her meltdowns. 

Sadie confidently took her place before the line of boys, her skin sparking with electricity. The angry beast she had been cuffing at the collar all day knew it was about to be unleashed. 

She looked at Bobby, who finally met her eye. His brow was creased in worry, but she could see a tender hope in his eyes. She imagined that was how she must look when she thought of him. He quirked a small smile and gave an encouraging nod. A calm descended over her. The world fell suddenly quiet and still as she spoke. 

“I have been waiting all day to stand up here and tell you all how much this boy means to me. He’s gorgeous, he makes me laugh, and I have always felt like I could be myself around him. I’ve had a crush since the day I met him. I’ve been a little unclear on where we stand recently, if I’m being honest, but I do know this. He’s the kind of guy who treats a girl like she’s the most special person in the room. He’s proven himself to be loyal and honest, and he has my trust. He is worth every risk it takes to be with him.” 

Gary smiled bashfully and started to step forward. 

“Which is more than I can say for Gary, who has been fucking Lottie behind my back since we got back from Casa Amor.” Several gasps filled the air. Gary froze in place, all of the blood drained from his face. He stared wide-eyed at Sadie. Lottie looked green, her eyes locked onto the ground. 

“Priya was right.” Lottie snapped her eyes up to Sadie, her face filled with genuine fear. “Your girl code talk was always bullshit. The minute you had the chance to fuck my partner, you didn’t even hesitate. I hope when you watch all of this back, you can see what a wretched, opportunistic mess you are. You only care about loyalty when it benefits you. 

“And Gary,” He remained still as a statue. You could hardly even see him breathing. “You repulse me. I regret every single moment your hands were on my body. But I’m grateful that at least I’ve saved millions of women the time and energy, since they now know how revolting you truly are. 

“You two are despicable human beings who had every opportunity to choose each other and keep my heart out of your games. Maybe it was more fun for you this way.” She took in a quick breath that had just a hint of unsteadiness. “Rest assured, the world sees you for the trash you are. Including your nan, Gary, and I bet she’s fucking ashamed.” His face pulled into a tortured expression. 

“Anyway!” She smiled brightly. “I sincerely hope Gary and Lottie find some way to become more than the miserable, toxic snakes they’ve shown themselves to be, but I’m not holding my breath. And so I’m choosing the boy I should have chosen all along. Bobby.” 

She looked at Bobby, full of hope and uncertainty. She suddenly felt completely vulnerable and exposed waiting for his response. She searched his face for any trace of disappointment. She was terrified he would look at Lottie. 

But he didn’t. He looked momentarily stunned, before something switched a light on behind his eyes. His mouth slowly lifted into a smile. He put his hand to his chest and let out a captivated sigh. “Sadie,” he walked over to her, “I’ve not made a mistake and heard you wrong? This isn’t a La La Land moment, is it?”

“No, you heard right.” She laughed, relief filling her chest. 

“I don’t know what to say. I’m never at a loss for words.” He shook his head as though trying to clear it. “I’ve fancied you from day one. You mean the world to me, and I’m so glad that you’ve picked me.” Every cell in her body jumped for joy. 

He took her hand and raised it to his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss against her fingers. A trace of doubt crossed his face and he said in a quieter voice. “Unless...did you mean this to be a friendship couple? That’s fine--” 

His words were cut off by Sadie crashing into his lips. She felt him smile against her before he returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms tightly around her, and lifting her off the ground a little. She felt swept up in joy. She pulled away at the sound of Lottie’s voice. 

“I can’t believe you just did that.” Her tone was strained and tearful. “You could have just talked to us about it. You didn’t have to humiliate us like that in front of everyone!”

Sadie turned to her, ready to spit venom, but Bobby spoke first. “You don’t get to speak to her like that.” If her heart  could burst from gratitude, it would have in that moment. She'd shown him her hand and in return the self-proclaimed villa mediator had come to her defense.

“Seriously?” Hope shook her head in disbelief. “How are you not apologizing right now?” 

“You’ve been sleeping with him since Casa?” Chelsea scoffed. “I was coupled up with him for part of that time too, Lottie! And you’ve been making Sadie miserable for being with him. You’re such a hypocrite!”

“How could you do that to Sadie?” Ibrahim demanded of Gary, his tone full of disappointment. He turned to Jo. “Did you know about this?” 

She cast her eyes down guiltily, and mumbled, “Um, no I didn’t! I mean, well… Hannah knew too.” Rahim looked as though he were truly seeing her for the first time, and he wasn’t impressed. 

Gary was still standing stock still, his face stricken. Marisol was giving him a vicious look. “You have nothing to say, Gary? You are vile.” 

Gary finally managed to pull his gaze up from the ground. His face was pleading, like a scolded dog. “Sadie…” he said, almost whispering. “I...I love you.” It came out as more of a question than a statement.

The words sent an icy pulse of pain through her brain. She stared back at him, her face stony. “No, you don’t. That’s not how you treat people you love.”

The ding of a text message rang out. Everyone stared at each other, unsure how to proceed. 

Bobby was the first to act, turning to Sadie and kissing her on the forehead. “Let’s go sit down, love.” The kiss sparked a lightness that spread through her body, warming the parts of her that had been cold. She felt her shoulders release a tension they had been desperately clinging to. Everyone had stood up for her, she wasn’t fighting solo anymore. And they didn’t seem to pity her either. Best of all, she was now officially coupled up with Bobby. Her mind felt like it had been untangled and was now pulsing with hope. 

After a hesitation, everyone else resumed their positions.

Sadie could hear Chelsea stage whisper to someone, “I can’t believe Hannah knew he was cheating and just flirted with Gary like that. Incredibly shady!” Bobby squeezed Sadie’s hand reassuringly. She relished the feeling of his fingers interlaced with hers. 

“Lottie babe, it’s you. You’re up,” Jo prodded. 

“What?” She jumped. “Oh, okay.” She took a deep breath, seemingly deciding something, and stood up straighter as she turned toward the two remaining boys. Her eyes fell on Gary. “I’ve been stood here so many times and the boy I’ve wanted to couple up with has always been snapped up. But now that I’ve got a chance to be with him--”

“We’ve established that you’ve _been_ _with_ him,” Marisol sneered. 

“I’d be a fool not to take it.” Lottie continued, ignoring Marisol. Gary was staring at the ground, looking as though he wished it would swallow him up. “I’ve not always handled my feelings the right way.” Sadie heard Henrik scoff quietly at the understatement. “I’m sorry for that,” she said half-heartedly. She looked nervously at Sadie, who stared apathetically back at her. “But there is only one boy for me. The boy I want to couple up with is Gary.” She looked at him hopefully. 

He kept his gaze on the ground as he slowly shook his head and walked in the opposite direction of Lottie. The rest of the Islanders looked on, dumbfounded, as he stormed toward the Villa. 

Lottie’s face crumpled and she looked around the group for support. For once, no one rushed forward to comfort her. 

Chelsea’s phone beeped and she jumped. “Is there really any point in sending a message?” She asked irritably. “It’s not like I couldn’t figure it out.” She took a deep breath and lifted her chin. “Well, you think I’d be upset, what with my partner being stolen. But good things happen to good people. Just look at my lovely friend Bobby here, who’s got himself a real prize tonight.” She smiled fondly at Sadie. Bobby pulled her in a little closer. Sadie could feel his warm breath against her skin. “And the fact that Elijah is happy being coupled up with someone like Hannah tells me that I probably dodged a bullet there. So I’m actually really excited because I’ve fancied the pants off this boy ever since he walked into the Villa. And though we don’t really know each other, I’ve got a good feeling about him. The boy I choose to couple up with is Henrik.” 

Henrik smiled genuinely as he approached Chelsea. He said something about loving her energy, which Sadie only partially caught, as Bobby was gently stroking her back, sending grateful tingles down her body. She tuned back in just as Chelsea was pulling Henrik in for a full on snog. The other Islanders whooped and whistled in response, Sadie loudest of all. Henrik’s face was beet red as Chelsea proudly led him to their seats. 

And just like that, the final couples were formed and the Islanders dispersed to various places across the villa. Sadie felt a warm hand touch her cheek. Bobby guided her face close to his, pausing just before their lips touched. He took a long moment to look into her eyes, and she felt elated at the opportunity to give him her undivided attention. She noticed there were freckles in his golden irises, and she counted them, wanting to memorize every detail about the moment when they finally found their way to each other. He laced his fingers through the hair behind her ear and ran them to the back of her head, and closed the distance between their lips. A pleasant weakness tickled her legs. 

A choked sob startled them apart. They hadn’t realized anyone was still around. Lottie sat alone, looking like a crumpled tissue. She looked at Bobby, her eyes begging for sympathy and attention. “Bobby,” she said, a question in her voice. 

He looked at her for a long moment, his face thoughtful, but indiscernible. Sadie was suddenly overcome with a prickly worry. In normal circumstances, Bobby would be the one to console her, listen to her, make her cupcakes. Sadie knew how important his friendships were to him, and if there was more to this thing with Lottie, as she had feared, would he be tempted to go to her? 

Finally he spoke. “No, not Bobby," he said. "Gary. Remember? You call out Gary's name." He gave her a slow, lethal smile. "Hope you enjoy being used more than I did."

He grabbed Sadie’s hand and led her to the daybeds, seemingly uninterested in Lottie's reaction. Her heart pounded triumphantly and she practically skipped along,  eager to give this man all the good things he deserved. 


	7. One Sunny Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Sadie enjoy some couple time.

Bobby opened his mouth to say something, but no words came. He was facing Sadie next to the daybeds, his heart still pounding in the aftermath of the final recoupling. It had finally happened. He sighed with a dreamy expression and gently tugged her closer, leaning down to kiss her. He was with Sadie now. His body trembled at having the privilege at last. 

She melted into him and released a blissful sigh against his lips. He tasted the sweet breeze of her breath and opened his mouth in response, wanting more. His tongue gently brushed against her lips, which she opened readily. They kissed slowly, and tenderly. It felt so different from every thin, half-hearted kiss he’d shared with Lottie. When Sadie kissed him, it was like she was filling him up, pouring light into that gnawing longing in his chest. 

After several moments, she pulled back, her bright eyes dancing. “Glad I picked you then?” 

“Of course.” He pulled her closer. “You’re the only one for me.” 

Sadie glanced around the empty lawn. “I guess we’re here all alone.” She smiled at him playfully and sat herself down on one of the beds. 

“What are you thinking?”

“I just want to...lie here for a bit,” she said, stretching out and patting the empty space next to her. 

“Suits me.” A thrill buzzed in his stomach as he took in the sight of her. He laid down, propped up on an elbow, and looked down at her. “This is super cozy. And the company’s pretty good too.”

“Um... up here Bobby.” She said, a laugh underlying her tone. Bobby’s eyes snapped to her face, suddenly realizing he had just been staring at her breasts. 

“Sorry!” he said. “I...You can’t really blame me.” He smiled at her sheepishly. “I can finally look at you! You know, and I don’t have to pretend that I’m not looking. And well…” he gestured at her chest. “They’re amazing!’ 

She laughed, causing her breasts to jiggle, stealing Bobby’s attention again. 

“You know…” She looked away from him shyly, biting her lip. “You can do more than look.” 

Bobby felt a pleasant knot in his stomach and he swallowed hard. Her face was happy and earnest as she looked back at him. It was so nice to see her looking relaxed again. She tugged the front of his shirt to bring him closer, sending electricity from his navel up his spine. They kissed again, and Bobby ran his hand up her bare side up to the thin black fabric that covered her breasts. A ticklish ache filled his limbs as he gently squeezed her breast. His thumb ran over the firm flesh to the hard point of her nipple. She moaned at his touch and he pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth.

As the kiss became more ardent, his fingers fumbled for the edges of the fabric. His hands begged to get closer, to feel her skin. He'd imagined kissing her so many times, so saturated with desire for her, with the need to touch her. Now that he'd finally gotten the opportunity, his need only escalated. He was drowning in his thirst for her, and each kiss was like a desperate gasp of air sustaining him a little longer as he was swept further out to sea.

She pulled away, breathlessly, and sat up on the bed facing him. Hot shame flooded his head. He’d pushed too far too fast. An apology tumbled out of his mouth, but was cut short when he saw her reach to untie the strap around her neck. The black ties loosened and she let the top drop down around her waist. Her bare breasts were on full, magnificent display. His mouth hung open slightly as he admired her. 

In Scotland, they had a saying.  _ It’s a sair ficht for half a loaf _ . Meaning life is hard work, and often the payoff isn’t even half of what you were fighting for. The expression had never felt more false than in that moment. It had been a tough journey to get there, but he’d gotten the whole damn bakery in return.

He quickly started undoing the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off in one swift movement. “Only seems fair,” he told her. He pulled her close, kissing her again and feeling the hard buds of her breasts graze his chest. His mouth moved down to her collar bone, his tongue gently tracing the line of her decolletage. She gasped and wrapped a leg around him, rolling him onto his back, so she could straddle him. Her shapely frame stretched up above him, and her hair fell in soft waves around her face as she looked down at him. Overwhelmed by her beauty, he ran his hands along her body admiringly, trying to cement every detail in his memory. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she rolled her hips against the hard ridge pressing against his zipper, sending a deep moan up from his chest. 

Without warning, she lurched unsteadily to the side, throwing an arm out to catch herself. Bobby tightened his grip and steadied her. “Are you okay, lass?” he said concerned. 

She put a hand to her forehead, trying to gather herself. “Ooh...a dizzy spell. Probably because I haven’t eaten all day.” 

As if on cue, Bobby’s stomach emitted a long, whining growl. They burst into laughter. “Me neither. Apparently,” he said gesturing to his stomach. “As much as it kills me to say this…” He took one last longing look at her. “Put your top on. I’m going to fix us something to eat.” 

***

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked into the kitchen, arguing that he had to keep his hands on her, in case she lost her balance again. He reluctantly let her go once she was sitting on a stool at the bar. 

She watched him set to work, mashing avocados and chopping vegetables. She felt soothed by the calm energy he exuded as he worked in the kitchen. He moved quickly and carefully. He could be a bit messy in other areas of the villa, leaving clothes and other items about. But in the kitchen, he was focused and conscientious. He respected the space. 

When he finished, he set down a large bowl of guacamole between them. They opened a bag of crisps and dug in hungrily. 

“Bobby! This is incredible!” She gushed as she took a huge bite. A hint of pink bloomed beneath his freckles and he gave her a proud smile. Even before they were together, she made a point to tell him how amazing his kitchen creations were, and he always seemed to appreciate the praise. 

“So why didn't you eat today?” 

He looked away from her nervously. “Oh, I just...felt a little off. I was a bit of a mess earlier. During the challenge and all.”

She felt a guilty pit form in her stomach. She sighed heavily. “I'm so sorry to leave you hanging like that. I should have found a way to talk to you first. But it all kind of came to me as the day went on. And I never got a chance to get you alone.” 

“We're alone now.” A knowing smile stretched across his face as he leaned over the bar to kiss her. She leaned to meet him halfway. The warmth of his breath sent a dizzying comfort through her mind. He tasted like avocado. The goodness of this moment so far outweighed the badness of before. She still couldn't really believe they were finally a couple now. 

He pulled away and said, “You were so amazing tonight. You’re so badass.” He paused for a moment and said, “I couldn’t believe you actually picked me.” 

“I’m sorry it took so long for us to get here.” An anxious thought flickered through her mind. He held her gaze and stayed quiet, giving her the space to decide if she wanted to say it out loud or not. 

She mustered up the nerve. “I wasn’t sure how you would feel about coupling up with me...How are you feeling about things with Lottie? I know she’s your best friend in here...And I guess more than that recently.” She gave him a searching look. 

“No, she wasn’t really. I mean, I’m upset with Lottie, but not because she slept with someone else. We both knew that we had our sights set elsewhere.” His eyes darted nervously to her, as though suddenly aware of what he’d just admitted. She sat up a little straighter and fought to suppress a smile. He barreled ahead to the next moment. “So yeah!” His tone was a little too light for the context. “Yeah,” he adjusted to a more solemn tone. “I’m mad because she lied to me, she hurt you, and she didn't say anything about what she knew while she watched you commit yourself to Gary.” His breathing had sped up as he let the thoughts pour out of him. “I’m mad at few people now, matter of fact! Did  _ anyone _ try to tell you?” 

“Henrik did. But he wasn’t able to tell me until after I already knew. I thought he was trying to flirt with me, so I avoided him.”

“Oh? You...didn’t want Henrik to graft on you?” He said in an artificially casual tone. “That’s good to know.” 

She laughed, but then said earnestly, “Not if you’re around. You’re the greatest of them all.” 

He walked around the bar to the same side as her. His eyes were locked on her, she could practically feel the heat where his gaze touched her. She swung around on her stool to face him, not shying away. When he was close enough to touch her, he put a hand on each leg and spread them apart, pressing his hips into the space he'd created. A gasp escaped her lips as he pulled her hips closer. He slowly rubbed the tip of his nose against hers, and with his lips almost touching hers, he said, “I know you are, but what am I?” 

She erupted in laughter and slapped her palm scoldingly against his chest. “You’re a wanker and a tease!” 

“I'm not a tease if I follow through, right?” 

“Depends on your response time I guess. There's gotta be some kind of statute of limitations.” 

He answered by kissing her. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. He leaned her back against the bar. A shiver slipped through her at the feeling of his body leaning heavily against her. 

She slowly pulled away and rested her hands against his chest. “So you don't have feelings for Lottie?” 

He looked her in the eye and calmly, without a whisper of defensiveness said. “I don't have feelings for Lottie. I have no interest in so much as flirting with anyone else.”

She smiled and gave him a look like she wanted to believe him. So he continued, “I know you'll have a hard time trusting someone after what Gary did. So any time you feel like you need reassurance, just tell me. I promise I'll be happy to oblige.” 

Her eyes sparkled. “I need reassurance.”

He chuckled and cast an imaginary line. A baffled expression filled her face.

“Oh I was just joining you, fishing for compliments.”

She tugged on his shirt playfully. “What of it?”

“It's okay. I'll bite.” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Something that will reassure you…” The teasing glint faded from his eyes, leaving him with an unguarded expression. He grabbed her hand and studied her fingers while he spoke. “I've wanted to be with you, and only you, since day one. My head's never been turned, not really, even when I wasn't coupled up with you.” 

She laid her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. She was so deeply grateful for the moment that her chest ached. 

“I know there's probably nothing I can say to make you feel 100% at ease. I bet Gary said a lot of reassuring things, too. I'll just have to prove to you that I'm not like him. I'm looking forward to it.”

A calm poured slowly over her at his words. Her muscles relaxed and she felt intensely sleepy all of a sudden. “Me too,” she yawned into his chest. 

Giving her one last squeeze, he said, “Why don't we head to bed?” 

***

As they walked toward the room, Sadie perked up suddenly. “Oh my goodness! We get to sleep in a bed together! I don't have to watch you go to bed with Lottie. We get to be together all night!” 

Bobby smiled at her enthusiastic chatter, but secretly fretted that he'd get no sleep. If he'd been sexually frustrated sharing a bed with Lottie, Sadie might just kill him. 

They got ready for bed together. He loved being privy to these tiny details. Seeing her without makeup on. Knowing which toothpaste she used. Hearing the little song she hummed while she washed her face. By the time they were under the covers, he felt serene and comfortable. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled a long breath. “You smell so nice,” he sighed. While pressing a number of soft kisses against the back of her neck and shoulder, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, his arm laying across her ribs, but brushing up into her breasts. He wanted to touch her again, just to feel her. But he didn't want her to think he was getting too cheeky.

As if able to read his mind, she took his hand in hers and guided him under her top. She placed his hand on her breast and murmured a sleepy goodnight. He sighed contentedly and snuggled into her. He held her like that all night, feeling warm, and safe, and secure. 

***

Everyone was already down in the kitchen eating when Sadie came downstairs for breakfast.

“Good morning, gorgeous!” Bobby chirped at her. He was sitting at the table eating. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she swept past him toward the kitchen. There appeared to have been a catered buffet of food at one point, but much to Sadie’s chagrin, all that remained was honeydew melon. She poured a cup of tea and filled a plate, too hungry to be picky. She grabbed her breakfast and sat next to Bobby. Lottie and Gary were sat at the opposite end of the table, eating their meal in a tense silence. Gary snuck a look at her and then looked quickly away when she caught his eye. 

Feeling uneasy and craving the comfort of Bobby, Sadie rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I think I might spend some time by the pool today.”

“That sounds like a great idea. We could just chill together.” He gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

The screech of a chair dragging across the linoleum rang out. They jumped and looked in the direction of the sound, catching sight of Gary as he stomped out of the kitchen, leaving Lottie alone at the table. Lottie glared at Sadie and Bobby before following in Gary’s wake.

“Are you okay, hun?” Sadie asked Bobby, giving his leg a gentle squeeze.

Bobby turned to Sadie and smiled appreciatively. “I’ll talk to her later. We need to have a chat.”

As she spoke, she noticed Bobby’s plate and let out an involuntary moan of longing at the sight of his french toast. She took a feeble bite of her own bland fruit. 

Bobby smirked at her. “Give me your plate.” He scraped half of his meal onto her plate. 

“Oh, you don’t have to--”

“No I got it for you. French toast is your favorite right? I didn’t want you to miss out.” 

A lightness filled her. The tension from Gary and Lottie’s presence dissipated. She had Bobby looking out for her. “That’s so sweet.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

She was still so hungry from not eating enough the day before, so she shoved a huge bite in her mouth and chewed enthusiastically. Bobby shook his head and laughed. 

  
“What?” she asked as syrup dripped down her chin. 

“Nothing,” he answered. “You look like a baby dinosaur or something.”

“That’s awesome. I love dinosaurs!” She chomped another bite dramatically. 

“Hey, what do you call a dinosaur after a break up?”

Sadie gave him an unsure look. 

“A Tyrannosaurus Ex!” he said gleefully. She kept her face completely neutral. “Too soon?” he added. 

She looked to the side, thinking for a moment, before a wide grin stretched across her face. “What do you call a slutty brontosaurus?” She paused for dramatic effect. “A dino-whore!” She leaned and said quietly to Bobby, “Too soon?” 

Bobby laughed. “You win. Enjoy your breakfast babe.” 

“You’re not that bad, Sadie. I think it’s cute.” Noah chimed in. 

She gave Bobby a smug look. “See? I’m adorable when I eat.” 

“Yeah, like a baby dragon.” Bobby teased.

“What’s all this baby talk? If anything, I’m a grown-ass dragon.”

Marisol chimed in. “I’d say more like the mother of dragons, after you went all Dracarys on Gary and Lottie last night.” The group laughed, Hannah and Jo a little nervously. 

Sadie couldn’t help but feel proud of the comparison. “I can live with mother of dragons.” 

Bobby stood up to clean his dishes, but as he went, he leaned into Sadie’s ear, whispering so only she could hear. “Mmm, that’s hot.” She swatted him playfully and rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stifle a giggle. 

Sadie finished her meal while Bobby washed dishes. The rest of the gang slowly meandered out of the kitchen. When she stood to take her plate to the sink, she found Bobby watching her with a cheeky grin on his face, making her insides feel like melted butter. She strutted over to him, swaying seductively. She saw his breath catch as his eyes roamed over her body. When his eyes returned to her face, she stuck her tongue out to the side and crossed her eyes. 

“Ooh, yeah, that’s sexy. Roll your eyes more.” He grabbed her hips and tugged her closer. 

“Like this?” She crossed her eyes harder and flared her nostrils. 

He laughed and pulled her tight against him, burying his face in her hair. “You’re the best.” 

She kissed his neck gently, and he let out a long, heavy sigh. 

Sadie pulled back to look at his face. “How are you feeling about this last stretch in the Villa?”

He looked a little sad as he said, “I’m totally overwhelmed, babe. It’s all happening so fast...I just got everything I wanted and now it’s about to end. I’m actually feeling a bit emotional about it all.” 

She felt a rush of gratitude hearing him speak so openly about his feelings. He hadn’t done that much with her before. Overcome with affection she sighed, “Come here,” as she pulled him back into a long embrace.

“I feel better already.” 

Sadie tensed at the sound of footsteps, and was relieved when she saw it was Hope who had joined them. She briefly stole Sadie away to discuss a fight she’d had with Noah. Something about cutting up a toastie. Sadie had a hard time catching all the details, since Bobby was giving her an excellent view of his bum as he bent over, rummaging through the fridge. 

After Hope had sufficiently vented, she excused herself and Sadie made her way over to Bobby. She gave him a playful pinch on his butt, causing him to yelp a little and jump up. 

“Oh you’re in for it! I’m gonna get you back for that,” he threatened as Sadie laughed.

“I’m sure you will. What are you up to?”

“I was feeling a bit peckish still. Thought I could grab a snack.”

“Ooh perfect! Let’s make a toastie together. I’ve got a serious craving for one. Plus it would be cute to make something together.”

“That’s a great idea, babe!” Excitedly, Bobby started pulling ingredients out of the fridge. She surveyed the options while Bobby put on his Melonballer apron, which made her feel surprisingly tingly. 

“Right, what should we put in the toastie?” 

“I’m thinking tomatoes and cheddar.” 

“That’s a killer combo,” he nodded approvingly. 

“It’ll be our first toastie,” she said dreamily as she started cutting up slices of cheese.

He brought over the remaining ingredients and placed them in front of her. “I will treasure this moment forever.” 

They finished assembling the toastie. As she popped it under the grill, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “We make a good team,” he murmured softly in ear. 

She arched her back subtly, lifting her ass into his hips. She felt the warmth of his breath against her ear as he responded to the contact. “I like this. You and me, in the kitchen, cooking…” He moved his hands down the sides of her body. When they arrived at the slope of her hips he pulled her tighter against him, pressing himself forward. She could feel him stiffening against her and it sent a throbbing ache between her legs. “I could get used to it. What do you think?” He placed lingering, hot kisses on her neck.

“I’m really excited,” she breathed. “We can take things to the next level. Just enjoy being a proper couple.” She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his lips. 

He turned her roughly around so she was facing him. His touch was full of lust, but his eyes looked vulnerable. “I kind of just wanna sweep you up. You’re, like, this gorgeous pile of dust, all ready to be swept up.” His cheeks flushed with color. “What I mean is, you’re irresistible.” His fingers clutched her more fervently as he spoke. “And I can’t quite believe this is really happening.” 

She was practically panting as she replied. “Go on, then. Sweep me up.”

He sucked a quick breath in, and lifted her up onto the counter. He pushed himself between her thighs and kissed her neck, sucking and pulling her into his mouth. Her body ignited like a gas stove, desire rushing up through her. She gripped her hands in his dreads, pressing him harder against her. She couldn’t get him close enough. 

His lips moved slowly down, biting the ridge of her collar bone. She gasped at the sharp pinch of his teeth. Sadie dug her nails into his back as he placed hungry, open-mouthed kisses on her breasts. His hands tugged roughly at the back of her bikini. 

Her heart crashed wildly against her ribs as he moved further down still. He pressed his mouth and tongue against the soft flesh of her stomach. Her hips bucked toward him, desperate for contact. He ran his hands up the outside of her thighs and under the string ties of her bikini bottoms. He slid them back to grip her ass, as he tugged her hips forward so she was closer to the edge of the counter. 

Sadie felt consumed by the heat of the moment, carried away by the current. He moved one hand around to the front of her bikini bottoms, and knelt in front of her. She felt a conflicting wave of nerves and yearning as he pulled the waistband down. She couldn’t believe this was happening so fast, but she needed it. Her body begged for it. An electric jolt of pleasure radiated out to the rest of her body when she felt a wet warmth slide over her clit. She would have moaned but was completely incapable of anything beyond registering the profound pleasure of Bobby’s tongue. 

_ DING! _

Bobby startled away at the sound of the timer going off. 

“Oooh!” she moaned, part pleasure, part surprise, and part vexation. “The toastie!” 

Bobby ran to the grill to retrieve it and Sadie jumped down from the counter. She was breathing heavily, electricity rippling through her. As she caught her breath and tugged her bikini back in place, Noah walked in the room. 

He hesitated, furrowing his brow slightly when he saw Sadie. His eyes moved to Bobby, who was plating the toastie, angling his front out of view to hide his excitement. “Hey...Am I interrupting something?” His face shifted into a suspicious smile. 

Bobby cleared his throat. “Uh, just making a toastie!” 

“Right...I’ll leave you to it.” He turned awkwardly around and left the kitchen. 

Once Noah was out of sight, Bobby sighed dramatically, placing a hand to his head. “Wow. That was...” He turned to face her, giving her a goofy smile. “You can’t accuse me of being a tease because that wasn’t my fault.” He rushed back over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She let out a little cry of surprise as he picked her up and twirled her around so she was next to the toastie. While one hand fed her a bite, his other hand glided down past her stomach and pressed against the cloth between her legs. She groaned as she bit into the cheesy bread, the juice from the tomato splashing on her tongue. She felt dizzy with pleasure. She’d never been so thoroughly taken care of before. 

Gary had been affectionate in a handsy, playful way. She had liked it. But he had a way of making her feel bad about herself if she got too adventurous or forward. He could be the naughty, incorrigible skamp, but he liked her to be a lady. She always felt a little guarded with him for that reason. 

There was no self-consciousness with Bobby. She’d never been so swept up in a moment before. She felt that lusty current tugging her along again as his fingers slid under her suit... 

_ DING. _

She groaned in frustration, and looked down at her phone. 

“I got a text!” 


	8. Couple Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Islanders complete the Couple Trouble challenge.

“You're pretty loud in bed, babe.” Gary was smirking at Lottie. 

Sadie crossed her arms impatiently. The text that had so rudely intruded upon her moment with Bobby had announced the imminence of the Couple Trouble challenge. So now instead of figuring out just how loud she was in bed with Bobby, she was standing on a platform with all the other Islanders, listening to Gary make lame sex jokes about Lottie. 

“What? No, I always try to stay quiet.” Lottie rubbed her forearm nervously. 

“Oh I didn't mean like as a sex thing.” He grinned and made a loud snoring noise. 

Her shoulders relaxed a little and she rolled her eyes. “Stop it.” 

“Sounds like a good impression of Noah as well.” Ibrahim said.

“Wait, was the question about sex noises or snoring?” Gary asked. 

Hope checked the card. “It doesn't say. Just says ‘Which couple is the loudest in bed?”

Sadie conferred with Bobby. “Gotta be Lottie.” 

“She is really loud.” He nodded in agreement. She felt the tip of her shoe lift up into the air, and saw Bobby had slipped his foot under hers. He gave her a smirk, and lifted an eyebrow at her playfully. She chuckled despite herself. It was kind of annoying, but also oddly affectionate, sexy even. And served as the perfect distraction from Lottie and Gary. 

“Alright let's see what you guys put,” Hope called out.

Everyone flipped their boards over. The answers were split between Hope-Noah and Gary-Lottie. 

Noah opened an envelope containing the answer. “The public have spoken... Lottie and Gary!” 

“I've got to hand it to them, you are very vocal.” Gary joked. 

She playfully jabbed him on the arm but looked satisfied. “Cut it out.”

Sadie scoffed at their boldness. They had just been exposed the night before. The embers of her dormant anger began to glow again. When she looked at Bobby, his eyes were cast down, his jaw clenched. She ran a finger up his chest and tapped him on the nose. “Boop.” His gaze lifted and his face warmed as he looked at her. 

Hope continued to the next question. “Next up is…” She looked at the card. “Oh this is a cute one.” She beamed at Noah. “Who will tie the knot first?” He smiled at her warmly as he wrapped an arm around her. 

Bobby whispered in Sadie's ear so no one else could hear. “They do have the married couple arguments nailed down.” Sadie snickered, but followed it immediately with a scolding look.

Bobby laced a strand of her hair around his finger and gave her a soft look. “What do you say for this one?” 

A foolish, over the top, answer came to mind immediately. Oh, why the hell not. She was feeling brave. “Let's put us.” 

Bobby's eyes looked bright. Not thrown or scared. She saw a reflection of the same happy light that she’d felt inside, urging against the borders of her body. He grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. “I can't wait.” 

Noah cleared his throat to get the group’s attention. As her eyes traveled to Noah, she caught a glimpse of Gary frowning angrily at Bobby. His face was tensely furrowed, but his eyes were unmistakably sad. “The answer was...Jo and Ibrahim.” 

“Anyway!” Hope said irritably, before anyone had a chance to respond. 

Sadie felt positively glowy as they answered the next few questions, both of which they got right. 

However, she was pulled up short as Noah asked the next question. 

“Which couple is most likely to cheat on each other?” 

Everyone fell quiet, seemingly waiting for Sadie to take the lead. The air buzzed angrily with tension. She stared boldly at Lottie and Gary before writing their names down on her board. 

Bobby nodded his head. “Yeah, I was thinking Lottie as well.” 

“Excuse me?” Lottie’s voice was coated in venom. 

“I'd think that was pretty obvious.” Bobby replied lightly. “Shall Judge Bobby review the evidence? Gary, you’ve been quiet. Would you like to be the first witness?” 

“ _ I  _ didn't cheat on anyone.” Lottie shot back. Everyone’s attention shot to Gary, who was rubbing a hand over his arm nervously. 

“Are you _ fucking _ kidding me?” Sadie spoke up, an escalating fury apparent in her voice. 

Jo jumped in, attempting to diffuse the tension. “Come on, let's not start.”

Sadie snapped her attention to Jo, ready to pounce, when she felt a soft, warm pressure on the back of her neck. Bobby had kissed her, his arms now wrapped around her protectively. Her body softened at his touch. He moved his mouth next to her ear and whispered, “She's not worth your time, lass.” He pressed a flurry of playful kisses against her cheek, succeeding in getting her hackles down. The rest of the world seemed to lose focus as he pulled her back into that happy calm she associated with only him. 

“Let’s just get on with this.” Gary grumbled, bringing Sadie back to the present moment.

“Alright” Hope called out. “Let's see what the rest of you put.” 

Almost everyone had put Lottie and Gary. 

“I can't believe this.” Lottie spit. Her body was rigid, her eyes glaring. She looked like she was casting hexes on everyone. Gary was attempting his best impression of the Invisible Man. 

“Actually,” Hannah chirped, almost tauntingly. “I didn't think it was you.” She gave Lottie a sycophantic smile, while she flourished her board, which read  _ Sadie and Bobby _ . 

“Does anyone hear that?” Chelsea asked. “I think that's the sound of the lesser-known crimson snake! It's known for appearing innocent at first, but once it sheds its skin, you can tell she's really a nasty--” 

“Okay! Moving swiftly on!” Hope cut in. Sadie laughed, and her heart grew two sizes in appreciation for her bestie. Chelsea winked at her and snapped her bikini strap, referencing their inside joke about being each other's bras. 

“Let's see what the audience had to say.” Hope said opening the envelope. Her mouth pulled into a rigid line as she read the card. “The answer was Lottie and Gary.” Hope winced, anticipating the kickback from Lottie. 

Surprisingly, Lottie’s reaction was somewhat subdued. She released a meager scoff and muttered, “Harsh.” There was an awkward moment while Hope and Noah tallied up everyone's scores. Lottie cleared her throat and broke the silence. “Come on. What's next?”

Noah answered. “Okay so the last question is, Which couple is the most committed to one another?” 

Bobby grabbed the board and marker from Sadie's hand. “Too easy.” He winked at her before writing their names down. She wrapped an arm around his and rested her chin on his shoulder. He turned his head and met her lips, melting into a lingering kiss. The feel of his tongue brought back the memory of how he'd touched her in the kitchen. She nibbled on his lip before pulling away, and a heat filled his eyes. He bit his lip while running his tongue along the spot where she had teased him. 

“Oi Lozza!” Gary said, a little loudly. He was leaning over Lottie’s shoulder, his hands resting on her hips, while she wrote an answer down on the board. His eyes were focused on Sadie briefly before turning to Lottie. “You’ve got terrible handwriting! They’re not gonna know who we voted for!” 

“Stop it!” She giggled, bumping her back into him playfully. Gary’s eyes shifted back to Sadie, clearly trying to gauge her reaction. 

“Okay, now” Noah said. “Reveal your answers.” 

Everyone else had voted for Noah and Hope, except Lottie, who had chosen herself and Gary.

“Everyone knows I'm all about that.” Lottie said, a note of defiance in her tone. 

Henrik spoke up, a little nervously. “But didn't you just get voted most likely to--” 

“Yeah but it's not my fault that they're so wrong. I've been here for Gary, and  _ only _ Gary, from the start. I had to write what I know is my truth.” She really seemed to  _ believe _ what she was saying. She clung stubbornly to her insistence that she was on the moral high ground. 

For a moment, Sadie felt a pang of sadness for Lottie. She suddenly seemed very young. Like a child trying to appear more grown up with dark lipstick and provocative clothes. Sadie could see how desperate she was for Gary's attention and validation. That painted up child was lonely, and she had been locked outside. And he had invited her in, waving from the windows, but never bothering to unlock the door. Lottie had been banging with all her might against every entrance, skulking around, trying to crack every window. And now that she’d finally found a way in, the house was just as lonely inside. Instead of welcoming her home, Gary could barely bring himself to acknowledge her beyond a few crude jokes. 

“The public decided the most loyal couple was…” Noah opened the envelope and smiled. “Sadie and Bobby!” 

Bobby clapped his hands together victoriously. “Like I said! Too easy.” Sadie felt a giddy joy bubbling up in her chest. Bobby threaded his hands into hers and puppeted her arms into several celebratory fist pumps. She collapsed into him, laughing. 

“Well done, guys,” Noah laughed. “You got it right!” 

Gary’s face was sour, like he had a stomach ache. Lottie stood next to him, grumbling, “That's so not fair.”

Hope shot her a wide-eyed warning look as if to say,  _ Don’t fucking try it.  _ Lottie’s face pinched into a grimace. Hope’s face snapped back into a cheery smile as she addressed the group. “That’s all the questions! Let's tally up the final score.” 

Bobby grabbed Sadie's hand and squeezed it. “We’re going to win this! We've got loads more than anyone else!” Sadie loved how Bobby could be surprisingly competitive. He may be the Villa peacekeeper, but they both played to win. 

“And the winner is…” Noah announced, “Bobby and Sadie!” 

“Told you, hun!” Bobby said excitedly. The Islanders gave them a round of applause. 

“What happens now?” Lottie said, still pouting. 

Sadie's phone beeped. “I've got a text!” 

“Forget I asked,” Lottie muttered. 

Sadie read the text. 

_ Sadie and Bobby - congratulations on winning today's challenge. Now it's your chance to unwind and forget about the world. You're going on a date together! #thevoteshaveit _

Bobby had his arms wrapped around her again, his chin resting on her shoulder, reading the text. “A date? That's so needed.” He squeezed a little tighter. “I can't wait!” 

“I still can't believe they don't think I'm loyal.” Lottie whined. Several pairs of eyes rolled in response. 

“Just leave it, Lottie.” Marisol snapped. 

Bobby grabbed Sadie’s arms and with a small frown said, “I need to talk to Lottie. I don’t want this hanging over my head anymore.” A smile stretched across his face as he looked in her eyes. “I can’t wait for our date tonight. You’re beautiful, by the way.” He planted one more kiss on her before running to catch up with Lottie. 

***

“Hey Lottie, can we talk?” 

Lottie narrowed her eyes at him, but nodded her head and followed him over to the bean bag chairs. 

She threw herself down. Bobby sat across from her, unsure of how to start. Her tantrumy behavior made him uneasy and nerves suddenly set in as he felt the tug toward his typical pattern of smoothing things over and easing the tension. He opened his mouth but Lottie cut him off.

“Look Bobby, if you’re just going to insult me again, I’m not interested. I don’t even know why you’re upset. You have what you want now! Thanks to me…” 

He felt something snap inside his chest, breaking apart like a brittle rubber band. “It was  _ no _ thanks to you. You did nothing _ . Sadie _ caught you and called you out. You knew Gary was cheating. You knew it would break them up if Sadie knew. And you  _ knew _ I wanted to be with her. Why didn’t you say anything?!” 

Lottie opened and closed her mouth a few times, her expression tugging tenuously between anger and shock.

“Wh- Why didn’t you at least tell  _ me _ ?” Bobby demanded, his tone strained. Lottie’s silence continued. He pulled at his hair and groaned in frustration. He stood up and started pacing. “You are always putting your two cents in when no one’s asked, so why can’t you speak up when it would actually be helpful?” 

Whatever faint color that normally existed in her cheeks drained away. Tears welled in her eyes. Her voice croaked quietly when she spoke. “He would have never forgiven me.” She twisted a strand of hair with a shaky hand. “If I told you, you would have told Sadie, and Gary would have never forgiven me. And he wouldn't want me anymore.” Her pace picked up, words pouring forth frantically, accompanied by sobs. “I  _ need _ him to want me, Bobby. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I  _ can't _ lose him!” A shuddering cry ran through her body as she finished. 

Bobby frowned at her. He felt an involuntary wave of guilt at her tears and that urge to smooth things over nagged at him again. He could see that desperation drove her actions, but he also remembered the pain on Sadie's face after she'd seen them on the terrace. And the humiliation he’d felt when she called out Gary’s name while having sex with him. “Lottie,” he sighed. “I just don’t have any sympathy left to spare. I’ve used it all on the people you’ve hurt. Myself...Sadie. Who, by the way, somehow managed to treat you with respect after you went out of your way  _ every day _ to make her life miserable.” He shook his head in disbelief. “All for the crime of being the one Gary wanted more. The one  _ he _ chose, over and over. She didn’t do that. He did.” 

He stopped moving, put his hands in his pockets, and took a moment to think before he continued. “I know you don’t care about Sadie’s feelings one way or another. You proved that by fucking Gary behind her back. But you were supposed to be my friend. And you used me, lied to me, and then fucked me, literally and figuratively.”

She was hunched over, her arms crossed and her face fallen. She looked as though Bobby had kicked her. Her usual self-righteousness was nowhere to be found when she said, “I’m sorry Bobby.” A tear escaped down her cheek. 

He felt the last phantom pain of his impulse to comfort her, but he could see the futility of it now. His stomach clenched and his face felt hot. He hated these kinds of confrontations. Hated hurting other people, even if it was deserved. But at a certain point he had to stand up for himself. And if there had ever been a moment to do so, this was it. “I wish I’d never been your friend.” 

She gasped. “Bobby you don’t mea--” 

“I do.  You didn't deserve all the energy I poured into keeping you happy.”

He turned to leave, but a thought made him stop. 

“You know, Sadie isn’t the reason you’re so unhappy. You’re unhappy because you fell for someone who doesn’t give a fuck about you. Do you get that?” 

She sniffed and stared blankly down at the ground. 

"Keep Sadie's name out of your mouth. Mine as well. And stop pretending that you're innocent in all of this, because every time you do that, you act like I don’t matter. And you've done that enough."

He had nothing left to say. He shoved his shaking hands in the pockets and headed for the villa, eager for the comfort of Sadie's arms, elated to know that he was finally free, in every sense, to reach for them.

  
  


***

Gary watched bitterly as Bobby walked off with Lottie. How was Sadie suddenly acting so melty with this pipsqueak baker boy. His stomach had burned at the sight of them together all day, hanging all over each other. He couldn’t stand seeing her in another man’s arms. 

Sadie had snapped at Lottie though, so part of her  _ did _ care. She must miss him. They’d had a good thing. They worked like a well-oiled machine. Sure, he’d mishandled it, and ended up damaging a part, but he could fix this. 

He saw Sadie standing by herself, alone finally, and he knew this was probably going to be his only chance. He mustered up his nerve and walked over to her. “Sadie,” he said tentatively. “Can we talk?” 

She startled at his words, but her face quickly shifted into a grimace, her eyes narrowed and her full lips pulled into a tense line. “Fine.” 

A flutter of relief and hope bounced around his gut. “Thanks Poppet.” 

“Don't call me that.” She told him curtly, pelting a rock of anxiety into his gut, knocking his hope off kilter. 

“Right... of course.” He rubbed his hands together nervously. “Look...Sadie.” The formality of saying her actual name pained him. “I never said that I'm sorry.” He paused for her to react, but the words seemed massively insufficient. He may as well have tried to move a boulder with a dog's sneeze. She stared blankly back at him. 

He stared at her hand, considering whether to grab it. She balled it up into a fist in answer to his question. “Is that all?”

Her steadfast anger somehow attracted him more. He’d always admired her feisty temper. It reminded him of his nan. “I'm just so sorry. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I want to try and explain.”

“Mistakes,” Sadie corrected. He gave her a confused look. “Mistakes. Plural. It wasn't just one time.” 

“Popp-- Sadie, please, try to understand.” He took a step closer to her and she stepped back, maintaining the distance. Pain sliced into his chest as he remembered how she used to respond to his touch. How could he begin to explain? He had been flirting with Lottie before Casa. He knew that was wrong. But she had approached him at every opportunity. She was crazy about him, and he'd never been good at rejecting female attention. He was like his dad in that way. A natural flirt. He hated that part of himself, but the attention from women always stroked his ego, soothing an insecurity he'd carried with him his whole life. 

“Things started up with Lottie after Casa, when we weren't together. I wasn't sure where we stood after we'd both been coupled up with other people. And she came on so strong. It was a weak moment.” 

Sadie laughed humorlessly, as though he had told some absurd joke. But he'd meant what he said. He'd been a wreck during Casa. He could only think of Sadie the entire time the girls were away. And it scared the hell out of him. He'd never been one for commitment. On some level, he wanted it, but he knew he was too much like his father to pull it off. He'd watched his mother struggle after his dad left her for another woman, and he'd always been terrified of following in his footsteps. 

When he met Sadie, she was everything he'd been afraid to want. She was the ideal woman. Sexy, gorgeous, wholesome, heart of gold but still hot tempered. And a cracking sense of humor. She was the first girl he'd ever been excited to bring home to his nan. The first time he'd reconsidered his avoidance of commitment. 

She fixed him with a pitiless look. “What exactly made you so unsure? We were both single. I clearly didn't care that Lucas had switched. We talked about recoupling, for God's sake! We'd had-- I  _ thought _ we had a great thing before. But apparently you'd been biding your time until you could fuck Lottie. And who did you run to the second you got a chance? You could have picked me that night, but you didn't.”

He knew she was right. He had missed her terribly when she was gone, and it freaked him out. Would Sadie realize she was better off with some other bloke? When he actually saw her again, a skittish part of him wildly protested, pushed him to run away before it inevitably ended in disaster. So when Lottie came on to him that night, more aggressive than ever, he went for it. She’d reached down the front of his boxers and made him feel so...wanted. 

He kicked the ground and muttered, almost under his breath, “You didn't approach me that night. Lottie did.” 

_ “Excuse me? _ ” Sadie snarled. “It was my fault then?” 

“No! That's not what I meant! I just...I was confused. When Lottie came on to me, I felt so mixed up. I didn't know what was going to happen with us next. And I guess I was feeling insecure. I got carried away.” 

“Why did you even bother picking me at the next recoupling? Why not just be with Lottie?” 

Lottie was a different sort than Sadie. The type you could do dirty, naughty things with. Lottie satisfied his darker urges. He didn't want Sadie to do those things. She was the type you took home. The type you married. A real class act. He especially couldn't be doing anything with her that his nan would disapprove of, since this was all being broadcast on the telly. 

When Sadie had come to him that morning of the recoupling, he couldn't help himself. Part of him was surprised that she still wanted him. He was enraptured by the idea of the future he could have with someone like her. So of course he agreed to pick her that night. 

“Because it's like you said! We had something really great. You're the best girl I've ever known Sadie. You're the one I want to be with. I fucked up. I know that. But you're the one I really want. Please. We shouldn't just throw this away.” He reached for her, but she recoiled in disgust. 

“I didn't throw it away. You did. And from what I've been told you've been stringing Lottie along and making me look like a fool long before Casa. It's pretty simple actually. I think you realized this was your chance to fuck Lottie. So you did, and then you had both of us and liked that arrangement. And Lottie was desperate enough to put up with that.” 

He cast his eyes to the ground. “I wanted to break things off with her. I swear. I love  _ you _ . But she's so persistent. It was hard to end things.”

He had tried to end it with Lottie before the boy's choice recoupling. But that skittish voice was still yammering in his ear, and Lottie was seductive as hell, purring all the things that made him feel strong, and desirable, and worthy. Every time he slept with Lottie, she acted like it was the best thing to ever happen to her. He'd felt oddly powerful when he'd heard her scream his name while fucking someone else. And even more so when he'd snuck away to the terrace with her a few minutes later and made her cum. Something he'd yet to accomplish with Sadie. 

He'd felt the same draw when Hannah had returned, telling him that she'd come back with her sights set on him. She'd lavished him with praise, saying how he looked better than ever. How she could hardly keep her hands to herself around him. And how for the past two weeks she'd done little but imagine his large hands exploring her body. He was intoxicated by it, and when Sadie had shown a bit of jealousy, that restless voice got jumpy and filled his head again, so he'd leaned into the attention he'd gotten from Hannah and Lottie. 

Sadie shrugged, apathetic to his declaration of love. “Well you don't have to worry about ending it now. Go and enjoy being with Lottie, and whoever else you’re keen to humiliate.” 

These words shot shards of panic through him. The idea of being with Lottie somehow solidified that his worst fear of becoming his father had been realized. He was desperate for her to give him another chance. His mind grappled wildly for some way to repair this. 

“Sadie, you're the one I want! Not Lottie. I know it was the final recoupling, but we could still be together. We just won't tell anyone until the show ends.”

She glared at him, disbelievingly. Her words thrust toward him with a furious energy. “How  _ dare _ you? First of all, I meant what I said in my speech about Bobby. He's not just my backup plan. He is who I should have been with all along. But you were too intent on wasting my time for me to see that until recently.” His ego smarted at the thought of Bobby touching her. How could he lose her to someone like that? “Second,” she continued. “Lottie may be willing to be your side chick but I have more respect for myself than that. I'm insulted that you would even  _ think _ I would consider doing something so pathetic. Fuck you. Or better yet, go have Lottie fuck you.”

She stormed away from him, and while doing so, ripped away the facade of the perfect future Gary had been clinging to so tightly. Leaving him with nothing but a stark view of his own inadequacies. 


	9. You Carry Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Sadie go on their first date.

A giddy excitement filled Bobby’s chest as he pulled Sadie into the Hideaway. If there was one thing he loved, it was a fancy dessert. 

Chocolate cascaded down a shimmering three tiered fountain that sat in the corner of the room. On either side, two glasses of champagne sparkled in the golden light, next to some fruit, and a bowl of marshmallows. 

“Woah! Can’t believe all of this is for us!” Bobby pulled a chair out for Sadie and sat down next to her. 

He bit his lip, his eyes darting back and forth between Sadie and the food. “Want to feed me a bite?” 

A sly grin stretched across her face. She looked over the array, considering carefully before grabbing a large handful of marshmallows. “Open wide!”

Bobby opened his mouth and she poured the marshmallows in. His cheeks bulged with them and he tried to thank her but it was too muffled to make out. He choked back a cough, sending several marshmallows shooting out of his mouth onto his lap. She laughed as he vigorously chewed the massive mouthful. 

“Oops,” he giggled once he managed to swallow. He picked up the marshmallows in his lap and popped them in his mouth. “They were tasty. Even when I thought I couldn’t breathe.” He felt light and silly. It was such a relief to be around her after his conversation with Lottie. “Just some private chill time with my girl is exactly what I needed after that challenge.” 

She smiled at him. Her cheeks were flushed a happy pink and her eyes were bright. A joy blossomed in his chest, filling him with the comfort of finally coming home after a long, homesick journey. 

“Isn't it funny that this is our first date? Feels like I've known you for ages...Although... there's so much basic stuff about you I don't know yet. Like, what's your family like?” 

Her eyes widened. “Big! I have 3 brothers and 2 sisters. I'm the oldest.” She popped a strawberry in her mouth. 

“Wow! I can't imagine. I've only got the one sister. What was that like growing up?” 

She opened her mouth as though she were about to speak, but froze, considering for a moment. She gave him a discerning look, and seemed to decide something. "Hard, actually."

“Really?”

She shrugged. “Well, it's a lot of people to clothe and feed.” 

“Did you have to help take care of your siblings a lot?”

“Oh yeah. Except when I was working. I was always doing odd jobs to make a little money. I got my first real job at 16.” 

She seemed so nonchalant about it. Bobby thought back to what he was up to when he was 16. Singing in a punk band. Sneaking into movies. Forming desperate crushes on girls. Nothing responsible, that's for sure. “What did you do for fun?”

She laughed. “Fun? Huh.” She thought for a moment. “I got into a lot of fights! That was kinda fun.” 

“Fights? Really?” A small smile formed on his face. “I guess you are pretty feisty.”

“Oh I'm downright mellow now compared to my teenage years! Me and my brothers and sisters, we got made fun of a lot.” She started counting out on her fingers, as though she were listing items on a grocery list. “Our clothes were too shabby. We could never afford to go anywhere with friends. We never knew the latest games or movies. We didn't even have a TV!” Her tone was casual but he could see the strain in her eyes. “I hope they’re doing okay without me…I’ve been really worried about being away.” Her voice constricted while she spoke, as if the pain of it had snuck up on her. She fell quiet and became very still as her mind drifted. A veil seemed to slip away from her expression, revealing a glimpse of an ocean of emotion, so deep and full of conflicting currents that he couldn’t comprehend it. He could sense this was information she normally kept heavily guarded. 

Bobby imagined that scrappy, younger Sadie. Sticking up for her little brothers and sisters. Working all the time. It explained so much about her; why she was so clever, why she was so tough, why she hated to be pitied. 

After a moment, her eyes snapped into focus, her guard back in place. “Anyway, it wasn't all bad.” She went back to dipping an apple slice in the chocolate. “We were really resourceful about entertainment. Like, we would go on these amazing hikes.”

Though it clearly meant something for her to tell him this, he could tell she didn't want to linger on the topic for long. “Oh yeah! I overheard Gary saying your favorite type of date would be hiking up a mountain!” 

“Yeah, that's right.” She looked pleasantly surprised he'd remembered that. 

“I'd love to take you to do something like that one day. It'll be fun. Though I don't think anything right now could beat a good chocolate fountain in the Hideaway.” He dipped a pineapple in the chocolate and took an enthusiastic bite. “Chocolate might be my favorite thing. Besides you.”

“What's your favorite thing about me?” She smiled at him playfully. 

“Your boobs,” he answered without hesitation.

She threw her head back and laughed loudly. “You're the worst!” 

He pulled her onto his lap, wrapping her in his arms and laying his head on her chest. He sighed and said softly, “You're the best.” 

He felt her hand run gently over his dreads. “Ok...maybe you're not the  _ worst _ .” 

“Shhh!” He hushed her. “I'm talking to them!” He pointed to her chest. 

She rolled her eyes, smiling. “You're about to lose some privileges, buddy.” She pulled away to stand up.

“Noooo” he pulled her back into his lap, squeezing her tighter. 

He tilted his face up to her and she leaned down to meet his lips. He slowly opened his eyes, savoring the taste of her as he pulled away. “My actual favorite thing about you is how it feels to be around you.” 

“How's that?” 

“It's hard to explain, but…” A jittery excitement filled his chest. “I guess I- I feel like I'm with my best friend.” His face filled with heat as the words came out of him. Telling her this felt like a huge admission. But she had opened up to him, and it made him feel brave and eager to return the act of intimacy. She had undressed part of herself for him, and he wasn't going to let her stand there alone. “I know that's really early to say. We haven't known each other that long. But that's the feeling I get. Like I'm part of a team. I feel comfortable and safe, like someone has my back. And that someone is  _ you. _ ” He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “You're so smart, and fierce, and generous. I just know I'll be okay no matter what happens.” 

She gently touched his cheek. Her eyes were soft and seemed to soak him in. He could practically feel their lives coming together, the edges blurring and merging, as they laid themselves out for each other. 

“Also,” he blushed a darker shade of red. “I feel braver when I'm with you.”

“Really?” She smiled brightly. 

“Yeah, I've never stood up for myself like this before.” He looked away and frowned. “I hate having bad blood. I usually skip to the making up part as quickly as possible.” He looked back at her. “But when you get mad on my behalf…” He smiled a little nervously, “like when you yelled at me at the pool the other night, you made me realize that I deserve better.”

Her eyes looked a little sad. “You  _ do _ deserve better...But I'm sorry again for yelling at you.” 

“Don't be! I never realized how shitty Lottie was being until you did. Plus it was weirdly hot.”

A smile stretched across her face, pushing away the trace of sadness from before. “Oh well, then I'll try to yell at you more often.”

He broke into a cheeky grin. “Oh please do.” 

She was quiet for a long moment, staring into his eyes. Finally she smiled and said, “I love how it feels to be around you too. I’ve always felt like I  _ had _ to be tough.” She took a breath, and her shoulders relaxed. “I don't feel like that with you. When I’m around you I just…it feels so easy. Like I’ve been carrying around all this shit my whole life. All these worries -- Are my parents doing ok? Are my siblings getting what they need? Did that bill get paid? Are my friends mad at me because I can never see them? Is this person going to hurt me? Will I be able to keep this job? Am I good person? Did I turn the flat iron off? Ah!” As she spoke he felt her body tense up. She put her hands on her cheeks and took an exhausted breath. “It makes me so. damn. tired...But when I'm with you…” She looked at him and her weary expression lifted. “I can finally put it down, even if just for a moment. And just be myself. Like it's safe to let it go when you're around. And you'll still think I'm enough, even if I’m not perfect.”

He gazed into her eyes for a long moment, overwhelmed with gratitude for the moment. He lifted her hand and laced his fingers into hers. “You're not perfect?” He teased. 

She smirked. “I mean it's a theory. In the event that I become not perfect at some point.” He laughed. She never missed a beat and he loved that. 

A flirtatious buzz filled his belly. The emotional intimacy made his body ache to match it. He swirled his finger in the chocolate and swiped it across her bottom lip. “Oh! You've got a little on your face.” He feigned surprise. “Let me get that for you.”

She leaned her face toward him. He slowly ran his tongue along her bottom lip before gently sucking the chocolate off. She gasped and he was suddenly filled with a need for her. To feel her and be as close as possible. She shifted on his lap and he ran a hand up her thigh. 

A beep pierced through the heat of the moment. It was a text alerting them that their time was up and they had to return back to the others. 

Sadie groaned. “Why do they keep doing this to us? I thought this was Love Island, not Blue Ball Island.”

“They can't stop us forever.” He shook a balled fist dramatically at the ceiling. “We will prevail, you fiends!” 

Sadie laughed and popped a marshmallow in his mouth. “Here you go, for the road.” 

They reluctantly said goodbye to the relative privacy of their date and headed back toward the Villa. 

***

“So, how did it go?” Chelsea asked as they joined the other Islanders. Everyone was standing around the kitchen, staring at them expectantly. The low-level buzz of anxiety that Sadie always felt in Lottie's presence started up again. 

Bobby flashed a dazzling smile at Sadie. “It was really lovely. I mean Sadie was there, so I had everything I'll ever need.” His words warmed her, but she felt an involuntary twitch as she anticipated whatever snide remark Lottie was sure to send her way. 

To her great surprise, Lottie stayed quiet. And the conversation carried on without incident. They chatted idly, discussing first date chat and the best way to say goodnight afterwards. They eased into a comfortable conversation and the mood felt surprisingly relaxed, when Marisol’s phone went off. 

_ Islanders, the public have been voting for their favourite couple. The couple with the least votes will be leaving today. Please make your way to the fire pit immediately. #hometime #goinggoinggone _

A heavy silence filled the air. Sadie felt a secret excitement at the news. Lottie and Gary could be heading home tonight, and she wouldn't have to see them or think about them anymore. 

Almost every happy moment she'd had in the Villa before Bobby had been doubly erased. First by Lottie's acerbic commentary and emotional meltdowns every time it seemed she was taking a step further with Gary. Then by Gary himself, when he revealed that every romantic moment they'd shared had been a lie. Despite Sadie's angry reclamation of her heart, she couldn't help but feel like a fool in their presence. They were a blatant reminder of how she'd been so wrong to trust. 

The embarrassment and pain from that experience tugged her back like a rope, taut with tension, pulling at her guts and urging her to hold back, to save herself from another brutal blow. But with Lottie and Gary gone, she might have a shot at putting the whole experience behind her. She could break free from it and truly immerse herself in her new relationship with Bobby. 

“I guess we'd better go over then,” Marisol said lifelessly. 

Everyone reluctantly walked to the firepit. 

The flames danced with an ominous energy as the couples gathered around the fire. Bobby squeezed Sadie's hand tightly. He seemed nervous and it hit Sadie that they were also at risk of being dumped tonight. There was no way to know for sure how the public perceived them, and they hadn't been together very long. Her stomach gave an anxious twist. 

Things had been wonderful and promising with Bobby. She knew he was excited about their potential. But in the real world, they lived hours away from each other. They had jobs and other obligations to fill their time. They wouldn't have the idyllic Villa setting to explore their feelings for one another. They hadn't gotten to the part where they figured out what happened once they left Love Island, and it was a lot of pressure to put on a day-old relationship. She squeezed his hand tightly back, as though afraid it might all slip away from her at any moment. 

“This brings it all back,” Hannah said nervously. Elijah stroked her hair comfortingly. 

Lottie linked her arm with Hannah's. “Don't worry, you guys have got this.” She was smiling but her eyes exuded an uneasy tension. “I'm sure it won't be you.” She seemed to be mulling over her own dreadful prognosis. 

A chime rang through the night air. Bobby looked at his phone. “I've got a text.” He read it aloud. 

_ Bobby and Sadie - you have received the most votes. You will not be dumped from the island today. _

Relief and joy flooded her brain. She looked up at Bobby whose face was lit up in a huge smile. “That's amazing,” he beamed. “We're the number one couple, lass.” 

They weren't just safe. They were the favorite couple. The public didn't see them as just some sad pair who had trusted the wrong people. They were winning. A prideful satisfaction danced through her mind. Sadie punched the air in celebration, and Bobby joined in. 

“May I remind you,” a slithering voice spoke, “that because you guys are safe, it means one of us is not.” Lottie’s arms were crossed, and a sheen of sweat covered her forehead. 

“Yeah, stop with the gloating,” Gary grumbled. 

Bobby's brows drew together. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. My bad."

But Sadie was feeling cocky. If they were the public's favorite, Lottie and Gary must be the least favorite. Sadie winked at her and said, “That's a good point.” Lottie scowled before burying her head in Gary's chest. He patted her back half-heartedly, staring into space with a strained grimace. 

Hope and Noah received the next text, confirming their safety. Then Jo and Ibrahim. Followed by Chelsea and Henrik, and Hannah and Elijah. 

Sadie's heart quickened excitedly as each text came in. Only Lottie, Gary, Marisol, and Graham remained. Sadie looked expectantly at Graham and Marisol, confidently anticipating their text telling them they were staying. 

But when the next text arrived, it was for Gary. “Lottie! That was mine!” 

“Oh, I can't look. What does it say?” She clutched her stomach anxiously. Gary read it out.

_ Lottie and Gary, you will not be dumped from the island.  _

Sadie’s heart plummeted into her stomach. “What?” The word escaped her lips involuntarily and seemed to thud heavily to the ground. The air felt suddenly thick and difficult to pull into her lungs. Lottie and Gary were staring at each other wide-eyed. 

“They’re safe,” Marisol replied, almost whispering. Graham squeezed her shoulder consolingly when the final text arrived. 

Sadie's eyes stung as Graham read the news that he and Marisol would be leaving. Lottie and Gary had managed to make her feel like a fool yet again. 

“Woah, I just…” Marisol attempted but trailed off as Bobby wrapped her in a bear hug. 

“It shouldn't have been you two,” he said sadly. 

“This is huge.” Jo sputtered. 

Sadie's disbelief became colored with indignance. She felt the familiar lash of anger against her brain. How the fuck had this happened? 

“We should start packing.” Graham said. 

“I can't watch.” Lottie shielded her eyes dramatically. “This is too painful.” She grabbed Hannah's arm and bounced toward the kitchen. 

Marisol looked at Sadie and they shared an eyeroll. Her heart ached at the thought of her friend leaving. “Come on, I'll help you pack.” she said grimly.

Marisol's face brightened. “I'd really appreciate that.” 

When they got to the bedroom, Sadie grabbed some of Marisol's things while Marisol heaved her suitcase onto her bed. Sadie’s mood was surly as she roughly threw things onto the mattress. 

Marisol raised an eyebrow at her. “Easy there. I think you may be even more upset than I am. I’m the one who got dumped, remember?” 

Sadie gave her an apologetic look and sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, babes. This is just so unfair. There are at least 3 other couples I can think of that should have been sent home before you. I don’t understand how the public got this so wrong!”

Marisol gave her a sympathetic look. “You thought Lottie and Gary were going to get voted off?” 

“Well...yeah!” She felt embarrassed at her earlier confidence. “If Bobby and I got the most votes, it makes sense that they would get the least.” The logic sounded childish as she said it out loud. 

Marisol gave her a tentative glance before speaking. “You’re on a tv show, Sadie.” Marisol shook her head. “And whether you meant it or not, when you tore into Gary and Lottie last night, you put on a great show. The public doesn’t want Lottie and Gary gone, because they want to see the drama that unfolds when you’re forced to interact.” She frowned down at her half-packed suitcase. “Graham and I met, got together, and never fought. We were boring. Why would they vote to keep us around?”

Sadie searched for a rebuttal, but had to reluctantly swallow this bitter truth. Marisol was right. And it meant that if she wanted Gary and Lottie gone, she’d have to forgive them and move on while they were in the Villa together. But how could she move on with them still around? Did she even have that forgiveness to give? 

“That sucks,” she said angrily. “You’re being punished for having a stronger relationship. That should be how you win!” 

Marisol shrugged. “Well, I got what I came for. I’m leaving with a great guy and things are so good that we’re boring! Believe me, boring is a great change of pace compared to the dysfunction of my last few relationships.” She threw the last of her things into her suitcase and zipped it shut. “Come on, let's say goodbye to the others.”

***

After a tearful goodbye, the remaining Islanders headed to bed. The mood was solemn. 

Sadie felt drained from the day's events. The excitement of winning the challenge and the public vote, the heat of her private moments with Bobby, the pain of her conversation with Gary, and Marisol leaving. It all left her feeling depleted. She yearned to crawl into bed and give her mind some respite. After changing into her night clothes, Sadie walked into the bedroom, where Bobby was brushing his teeth. “Feefrefldaing aleoougit?” 

“Huh?” She asked. Bobby tried again but toothpaste began dribbling out of his mouth. He held up a finger and ran past her to the bathroom. She chuckled at his silliness, and felt the weight of the day ease off of her for a moment.

Hope frowned and pointed to Marisol and Graham’s empty bed. “Look.” 

“Yeah, it's so weird.” Noah said. “I feel like we've lost two members of the family.” 

“It does feel odd now.” Lottie was looking at the empty bed, her face drawn into a tense frown. 

Bobby walked back into the room and slid an arm around Sadie. “Sorry about that. I was just asking if you were alright.” 

He had a little smidge of white on the corner of his mouth. The sight of him was like a sweet breeze, carrying the scent of the happy things to come. She reached up and wiped the toothpaste away with her thumb. “You’ve got a little something here.” 

“Oh, is it toothpaste?” He gave her a mischievous smile. “I thought you were going in for a kiss then!” 

“I was!” She smiled and pressed her lips to his. “Thanks for checking on me.” 

Before she could ask him how he was feeling, Lottie spoke. “This is harder than I thought.” She got into bed, throwing the blankets over her head with a flourish. “I can't deal.” 

Bobby and Sadie shared a glance as they slipped into bed together. “Tensions are really high tonight,” he said. His face was drawn as he collapsed into bed. He looked exhausted. She could tell the drama of the night was wearing on him. 

They laid facing each other for a moment, quietly looking into each other's eyes. She pulled away the shield that normally strutted about behind her eyes, pronouncing to the world that she was strong and fine and handling it. That’s the look she would have given anyone else. Anyone but Bobby. Instead, she let all of the feelings that she was too tired to articulate pour out of her in that glance. And he looked back, letting it run through his fingers, holding the hand inside her. His face shifted into the smallest of smiles, only evident in his eyes, which glimmered with a determined little spark. 

Sadie put an arm over his chest and nestled her head against him. “Don't worry. Tomorrow will be better.” It was a line she had uttered rotely to her brothers and sisters many a time after a long, difficult day, just trying to push everyone along to the next moment. But she realized, as she felt the worries ebb away, that this time, she really believed it. 


	10. A Love So Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Sadie get interrupted again.

When Sadie woke up, every inch of her body ached for Bobby. She’d had dream after dream of him touching her, kissing her, thrusting inside of her. The remnants of the imagined contact slipped away, elusive as a gust of wind. Her skin buzzed with a stinging need to be touched. 

The room was still dark, but she could see the outline of his body slowly rising and falling with each soft breath. She inched over to his side of the bed and pressed as much of her body against him as she could, threading an arm under his, and matching the bend of his legs with her own. He was warm and smelled sweet and bready, like cookie dough. The contact felt wonderful, but it wasn’t enough. She needed more. This was a trickle of water. She was ready for crushing waves. 

He breathed deeply in response to her touch. She could just make out his sleepy smile as he rolled over to face her. He pulled her towards him and began kissing her neck, soft at first, but growing more urgent within seconds. She couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped her lips as he rolled on top of her. The weight of his body against hers quenched something inside of her and sent a thrill of pleasure through her. She reached down between their bodies, running a hand over the front of his boxers, feeling the hard ridge of his cock. He huffed a breath out at her touch. Her hand was gliding up to the band of his boxers when they heard a mechanical cry ring out. 

They froze, their ears reaching out to identify the sound. Another high pitched cry pierced the air and the lights clicked on, filling the room with a harsh light. Sadie emitted her own cry of frustration as Bobby rolled reluctantly off of her. 

“Are those babies?” Lottie’s voice called out. 

Bobby's frown lifted into an enthusiastic smile. “Baby challenge?! Yay!” He jumped out of the bed excitedly.

Sadie dragged herself up, feeling a protesting throb between her legs and a mix of emotions. Between Bobby's enthusiasm and her experience with kids, they would knock this challenge out easily. But she had a better sense than most how babies could amp up the stress level. This was going to be an eventful day. 

Everyone sleepily scrambled toward the crying sounds in the lounge. Six bassinets lined the room, each labeled with the names of a different couple. Bobby and Sadie found a cute, if a little creepy, robot baby crying in their assigned crib. Sadie picked it up and rocked it in her arms, successfully quieting the doll. 

“Wow, babe! You're a natural,” Bobby beamed. She couldn't help but feel pleased at his impressed tone. 

Sadie’s phone pinged and Bobby took the baby from her so she could read the text. 

_ Islanders, each couple has been given responsibility for their own bundle of joy. You must look after your doll as if it were the real deal for the rest of the day. Whichever couple can keep their doll the most happy and content will win a special prize. #dollsontour #acryingshame _

The couples exchanged glances that were a mix of excitement and apprehension. Bobby looked down at the doll in his arms. 

“What should we name it?” Sadie asked. 

Bobby thought for a moment. “Badie? Sobby?” 

Sadie gave him a flat look. “I don't think we want to tempt fate by naming a baby ‘Sobby’.”

“Good point.” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Suddenly his eyes lit up excitedly. “I know! Chip! Like a little chocolate chip. Because they're a little bit of my favorite things: chocolate and you.” He leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead. 

“You're a melt, but I love it. Chip is perfect.”

“Yes! The Dad joke potential is baked right in.” He shot her a toothy smile. 

“Oh boy, what are we in for?” she asked the doll, which emitted a whirring coo. 

“See!” Bobby beamed. “He likes it! Chip off the ol’ block, he is.” 

***

Later that day, Bobby and Sadie were taking a break from the chaos on the roof terrace. Although they had been getting along splendidly, and Bobby was doing everything he could to keep the mood light and silly, tensions had amped up in the Villa. 

Hope had been moping around most of the morning, evidently taking Noah's enjoyment of the challenge as a personal affront. Jo also tittered with nerves at every opportunity. Bobby had never thought Rahim would come across as the confident, self-assured one in that couple. Chelsea was in great spirits, but was barreling ahead on all child-rearing decisions without seeking input from Henrik, and he seemed a little butthurt about it. Hannah and Elijah, while both enthusiastic participants in the process, agreed on nothing. And Lottie and Gary were acting quite sweet on one another, which was somehow both a relief and annoying at the same time. 

Bobby could sense that some form of drama was brewing, and was eager to pull Sadie out of the eye of the storm. Whenever a fight broke out, the other Islanders treated her as their therapist and mediator, even if she was one of the injured parties. He hoped they could hide away and avoid being part of the action. 

“I hadn’t realized how much I needed the silence until now,” Bobby sighed as he collapsed onto one of the sofas. “Come join me.”

She sat next to him and Bobby took the doll from her, settling him in between the two of them. The air was warm and quiet. A peace he thought would be harder to attain settled into him. “It’s such a gorgeous day today,” he continued. “It’s like one of those days you just don’t want to end. So how’s parenthood treating you?”

‘It’s been a joy! You both have been lovely to spend the day with.” She already looked more relaxed, too. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. I’m loving it!” He put an arm around her shoulders and leaned his head against hers. “I knew today would be amazing.” 

Bobby thought about how differently this experience was turning out from what he had expected. He was living a true fantasy, and they were days from the final, which they actually seemed to be in the running for. “Do you think we could win this thing?” 

“I think so! We’re doing pretty great. Chip’s been a doll so far...no pun intended.” 

He giggled and said, “No, I mean, the whole thing. Do you think we could win Love Island?” 

“Oh! Yeah, definitely. We're by far the best couple here.” 

Her confidence in them filled him with a warm, fluttery feeling. He reached for her hand. “I think so too.” He laughed in disbelief. “Fifty thousand pounds! That’s mad. Have you thought about what you'd do with the money if you won?” 

Her brow furrowed in thought. “I'm not sure. You go first.” 

He considered for a moment. “I’m not sure either. I've always dreamed of opening my own bakery. But...” He ran his thumb along her palm absentmindedly. “Even with the money, I'm not sure I'd be able to pull it off. I'd be great at the baking stuff. Setting a menu, coming up with clever names, all that. But I'd be shite at the business part. Managing the books, running a staff?” He shook his head, feeling a tinge of disappointment at his own limitations creep up on him. He pushed the feeling away and tried to focus on happier prospects. “Maybe I’d just spend it on a big holiday with you!”

She chuckled, and then looked at him thoughtfully. Though her eyes were fixed on his face, her concentration was elsewhere. Her expression reminded him of doing those damnable math equations in school. He could practically see the gears turning in her head. After a few seconds, her attention returned to the present moment and she smiled and pulled Chip onto her lap, scooching closer into Bobby, “I've never had that much money at my disposal. I mean, with my current job, I'm doing okay. Even managed a little savings. Maybe I’ll just give it to my brothers and sisters. They could put it towards uni or something like that.” 

He rubbed his hand along her back. “You're a good person...and I must sound like a right numpty.” 

“Oh stop.” She bumped into him. “Wanting to go on a holiday doesn’t make you a numpty. And opening a bakery is a fantastic idea.” 

He felt his cheeks flush, feeling a little embarrassed that he had admitted this daydream of his. “Nah...You think?” 

“Absolutely! You’d be great at that. You’ll figure out the business stuff. That’s what consultants are for.” 

A wisp of hope curled in his chest. Something about her approval made it feel so much more within reach. If someone as practical and smart as her believed he could do it, maybe it was possible. 

***

There they were at last. They had won the baby challenge and earned themselves a night alone in the Hideaway. And Sadie was excited. But her excitement was tinged with nauseous anxiety. At first she chalked it up to the stress of the day. 

Noah and Hope had had a big blow out, which Hope had dragged Sadie into. When Hope pressed her for her opinion on the matter, Sadie suggested a possible compromise in which Hope worked while Noah took over more of the childcare duties. Later, when she was yelling at Noah, she had the nerve to loudly proclaim that “whatever her parents or Sadie said” she shouldn't feel pressured to have kids. 

To top it all off, Jo had somehow forgotten their baby in the sun, leaving it to melt, and tried to rope Sadie into some elaborate scheme to hide the evidence from Rahim. Besides the fact that Sadie objected to it on principle, it was a stupid plan that would never have worked anyway. So she had refused to help, and Jo’s plan B had been to lie about a blatantly obvious truth. Rahim didn't say much, but things had been growing noticeably tense between them since he had discovered that Jo knew about Gary’s cheating, and hadn’t said anything. Today just seemed to add to that growing disappointment.

The only plus side to that was that it made for an easy decision when they had to choose who to dump: Rahim and Jo, or Chelsea and Henrik. Sadie liked Rahim a lot; he was a good friend. But Jo was not. And Sadie couldn't bear the idea of Chelsea leaving the Villa. Her heart still ached at the memory of Chelsea’s sniffles when they announced she was at risk, a rare dimming of her normally ebullient light that had become such an essential part of Sadie’s every day. She felt panicked at the idea of life without it, especially with Lottie and Gary still around. 

But as she stood in the entrance of the Hideaway looking at Bobby, she had to confront the fact that none of this was causing the dread she was feeling. The knowledge of her body’s failure to cooperate tugged her mood lower and lower. 

Every other passionate moment Bobby and Sadie had shared had swept them up without warning and she'd had no time to reflect on her likely shortcomings. But with being publically sent to the Hideaway, not only was she certain this was finally going to happen, but everyone else knew it too. She was suddenly very conscious of the cameras. 

She wanted it. Badly. But her body had never responded well to pressure. Every guy she'd ever been with had deemed her “difficult” when it came to reaching orgasm. They'd touched her, licked her, made it clear that they would happily move into whatever position it would take to get her to cum, and they would look at her with those expectant, impatient eyes, as she rolled further back down the hill away from climax. Her body would not be rushed, and they always rushed her. These attempts inevitably ended with her laying rigid next to the back of her frustrated and ego-bruised partner. 

She'd learned to play down her own pleasure after awhile. The effort of trying seemed to push her further away from the goal, and it destroyed the morale for her and her partner. With another guy, she wouldn't be as worried. It usually took several times before a sexual partner lost patience with her. But with Bobby, where the chemistry was so intense it was electrifying, she was terrified. What was he expecting? She knew he wouldn't be the type to overlook the fact that she didn't cum. What if sex with her didn't match the heat and excitement leading up to it? What if he was disappointed by her? She pulled at her leather mini-skirt anxiously, feeling mismatched with the sexy confidence it suggested. 

She felt a soft hand on her cheek and she lifted her gaze to Bobby’s face. “Lass? Everything alright?” 

“Of course!” She lied. It suddenly occurred to her that Gary had been the last person inside her. She hated that thought. It made her feel closed off and weirdly detached from her body. She yearned for Bobby to touch her and make the memory of it go away, but she was ashamed by that desire too. She shouldn't be relying on Bobby to erase the pain of her mistakes. That was her cross to bear. And besides, he was more than an eraser. 

He gave her an uncertain look. “You know... I'm just happy to get to spend some uninterrupted time with you. I'm not expecting anything to happen.” 

“Of course you're expecting something,” she said. Bobby cocked his head back, looking hurt. “No, I don't mean-- I just meant, I know  _ I'm _ expecting something to happen. I've been dying for this opportunity. I don't know what's wrong with me, I just…” She fumbled for the words. She couldn't explain this without ensuring that the entire mood would be ruined, if she hadn't doomed them to that already. 

His expression softened. “I know, babe.” He pulled her into an embrace and she felt her sickly shame diminish a bit. “There's no pressure for this to go a certain way. All I want is to be here, alone, with you, whatever form that takes. Here, I’ll prove it to you. I won’t even touch you.” He stepped back from her and dropped his arms. 

He was so silly. She smirked at him. “Oh, you reckon you can manage it?” 

“Of course,” he said confidently, before his eyes started roaming her body and he bit his lip doubtfully. He pulled his face back into a cocky expression. “I’m going to just lay down here. Please, don’t touch me.” He stretched out across the bed and winked at her. 

Her competitive spirit kicked in. “Oh I wouldn’t dream of it! I suppose it won’t bother you if I take my shoes off?” A trace of her normal confidence seeped back into her voice. 

“I  _ hope _ you take your shoes off when you come to bed!”

She laughed, feeling the knot in her stomach loosen. “Okay, great.” She lifted one leg up at time and slowly unclasped the band around her ankles, letting her skirt hike up to just under her ass. Bobby’s eyes widened ever-so-slightly. After she’d kicked off the black heels, she asked, “I suppose you wouldn’t mind if I took my hair down?” 

He shrugged and smiled. “Do what you need to do, lass. I’ll be fine.” 

She stretched her arms out dramatically, arching her back as she took two bobby pins out, letting her hair fall down in soft waves around her shoulders. Bobby’s eyes watched as her hair fell down to her breasts. A subtle red crept into his cheeks, boosting her ego and encouraging the bold streak of her mood to stretch its legs. 

“And is it okay if I take off my skirt?” She readied her hands at the zipper on her waist. 

Bobby swallowed hard. “Yup.” His tone was casual but he couldn’t disguise the excitement in his eyes. 

She slowly pulled the zipper down, which ran the full length of her leather skirt. As the garment fell away, she could still feel the faint tug of nerves, but a fluttery excitement drowned it out. She kept her white button-up on as she sat on the bed next to Bobby, being careful not to touch him. 

His eyes seemed torn on whether to fall on her cleavage or the curve of her nearly bare hip. His hand twitched with intention but stayed put. 

Sadie glanced down at his hand. “It’s okay to give in. You can touch me if you want.” 

“Nope. Not interested.” He shook his head, avoiding her eyes. 

She began unbuttoning her shirt. “So, did you enjoy the challenge today?” 

“Uhh…It was...a blast,” he answered distractedly, as her hands undid button after button. She pulled it completely off, leaving her in only a bra and underwear. She laid down next to him, close, but not touching. 

He lifted his hand and froze in midair, his face pulled into a restrained grimace. A sparkle flickered across his eyes as something occurred to him. He traced the silhouette of her body, holding his hand just above her skin, but not touching. Her body prickled in anticipation as the shadow of his hand caressed her. Her muscles tensed as she struggled to stay still.

“Why don’t you just touch me?” She smiled at him. 

“No, I told you. I’m not interested.” His voice cracked as his hands hovered over her ass. 

Barely able to stand it any longer, she reached across to his shirt and started undoing his buttons. “Hey, I win! You touched me!” he cried out. 

She shook her head. “I’m not touching you. I’m touching your shirt.” 

“Ooh, so I can touch your clothes and it doesn’t count as touching?” He ran his hand down the strap of her bra, and she swatted him away before he could move further down. 

“Hmm, true. Guess I’ll have to take this off.” She reached behind her and deftly unsnapped the clasp of her bra. Bobby’s face reddened in earnest, and his jaw slackened as she shrugged it off. 

“You win. I give up.” He rushed to close the distance between them and his hands began to roam the landscape of her body, the relief of his touch radiating through her. Her anxieties melted away as he moved over her breasts and down to her stomach, drawing shapes with his fingers as his lips explored her neck. He seemed to know exactly where she wanted him to go next, already so adept at reading her body. Every touch was dizzying, like he was probing into something deeper within her, running his fingers under the hot sand of her skin, curling into the cooler parts underneath.

He pulled at the thin material still covering her, and gently dragged it down her legs. She hungrily pulled his clothes off and they pressed the length of their bodies together. Sadie soaked in the pleasure of his skin against hers. She dragged her nails against his shoulder blades, and slipped fully into the moment, no longer held back by fear of interruption or any expectations she had placed on herself. 

As the borders of their skin pressed together, the sweat and salt of their bodies blended together like paint colors, creating something new in the places they overlapped. The line of where her body ended and his began blurred as they moved together. When they kissed, and he pressed his tongue deeper into her mouth, she could have sworn she heard the quiet breath of his thoughts. 

When he slid inside her for the first time, her body squeezed around him, pulling him deeper, feeling, for the first time, whole and connected. She had finally figured out the puzzle piece of Bobby, and how he fit into her life. She hadn't realized before how her edges ached to be matched to his edges. And she could never have imagined how perfect it would feel. 

He held her close, and it was as though they were joined, feeling everything in unison. She could feel his euphoria as he sank into her. It was a shared pleasure, and as it built inside her, she felt like her body was sparkling. Like Bobby was sending energy deep inside her with every thrust, building and building, until she felt the very roots of her being strain against the pull of its intensity. 

When she couldn't contain it any longer, an ecstasy exploded out of her, rushing out beyond the limits of her body. Something in the core of her being expanded and pulsed, like an earthquake of her soul. The only thing grounding her to her body was the pounding sensation of her heart beating against her ribs, and the feel of Bobby’s hands against her back, keeping her close. As the bliss thundered through her, all the steel that she had built up to protect her mind and heart, not just the past few days, but her whole life, tumbled down and shattered to bits. He had dismantled not just her armor, but every hardened bit of her being, every wrongly healed injury of her heart. She felt raw and delicate and new. At the same time, she felt utterly safe in his arms. She didn’t need that armor anymore. She was with Bobby. And he held her like he’d been doing it forever.

She gasped for breath as she fully returned to her body, aftershocks of pleasure still rumbling through her. As her other senses returned, she felt her legs and arms trembling in Bobby’s warm, cradling embrace. She could taste him on her lips, smell his skin. She looked into his eyes, soft, open, and earnest, and she saw his soul fully naked and vulnerable, like her own. He was right there with her, in every sense. 

It was then that she realized it. She loved him. 

Tears began to roll out of her, like a soft summer rain. They were not tied to a particular memory or thought or feeling. She felt all things at once. Bobby held her softly in his arms, still inside of her, his face nuzzled into her neck. He rocked her gently as she cried. He ran his fingers along her back. He kissed her shoulders and the spot behind her ear. He smelled her hair. He murmured things softly into her ear. 

It was then that he realized it. He loved her. 

That was the first time she came. They spent all night exploring each other’s bodies, separating only briefly before being drawn back in again. She didn’t shy away self-consciously as he learned about every bit of her. When he took his time running his tongue along her clit and inside her, she didn't worry about his impatience or what reaction he expected. She didn’t think at all as she came against his mouth again and again. 

And she relished in the exploration of him. It was such a gift to be able to devote all of her attention to him, to experience the different colors and scents and textures of his body. He moaned when she took him in her mouth for the first time, and stars exploded in his head when she ran his cock between her breasts, and he quivered with gratitude as he learned what she felt like at every angle, every rhythm. He was consumed by a pleasure he'd never felt before. No one had ever felt as good as her. Not even close. 

When they were too tired to stay awake, they drifted in and out of sleep, touching and kissing and sucking. Even in her dazed state, she needed him as close as possible, so she pulled him inside her, and their eyes would slowly close as they fell into a sweet sleep. Then they would wake up, gasping in ecstasy, and dreamily move together into the next climax. Over and over again, until the Hideaway filled with light, and they finally, reluctantly, untangled themselves. 

After dressing and readying themselves to face the day, Sadie moved toward the door, but Bobby grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him once more before they left. “Hey, last night was really special. I…” He hesitated. “I’m so happy we found each other.” He gave her one last long kiss before they headed out into the sunshine. A glow clung to them like gossamer webs, binding them together as they walked back into the Villa. 


	11. Waiting For a Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie and Bobby go on their final date. Hannah and Gary share a moment.

When Bobby was a kid, he and his sister used to take their slinky and stretch it out as far as they could, seeing if they could get the coils completely straight. Inevitably, the tension would become too much for his sister and it would slip out of her hands and come catapulting back towards Bobby, smacking him painfully in the face. Bobby felt like that slinky when he was away from Sadie, stretched painfully apart, yearning to curl himself back into her arms. 

They had just spent the previous night alone in the Hideaway. Yet, in the short time he was away for the family texts, he could barely focus, he was so desperate to get back to her. Of course it was great to text with his family. They were thrilled he’d gotten together with Sadie. Said she was a bonnie wee lass. And her parents seemed to like him too. But after last night, his entire being cried out to be with her again. 

He loved her. The words pulsed through his brain like a heart beat. He’d never felt like this before. He’d been smitten by Sadie all along, sure. But by the time they’d left the Hideaway, his heart had latched onto Sadie’s so thoroughly, it didn’t recognize itself as its own anymore. It would only answer to Sadie’s call from now on. 

They were sent on their final date that afternoon. Standing on the sandy shore of a beach, they admired the view. Sadie’s strawberry blonde hair danced in the breeze, and her skin seemed to glow in the evening light. Bobby couldn’t take his eyes off of her. “Perfect,” he said dreamily.  _ I love you. I love you, _ his mind chanted. Certainly it was too soon to tell her. But he needed  _ something _ more. He needed Sadie to be an official part of his life. 

“It really is.” She was looking out over the waves at the purple and orange colors sweeping over the landscape. She grabbed his hand and walked down toward the water where a boat gently rocked. 

“Look!” Sadie pointed to a white gazebo in the distance. 

“Oh wow. I didn’t notice all that.” He looked back at her. “This will sound proper melty but I was too busy looking at you.” A warm smile blossomed on her face. It was overwhelming, like staring into the sun. He chattered on nervously. “But this is perfect for our last date. We’ve got to sail this boat out there first.” He looked down at her expensive-looking shoes. “Want a piggyback ride to the boat? Just so you don’t get wet.”

She scrunched up her face and shook her head. “I’m not afraid of water, babe!” She slipped her shoes off and waded in. The setting sunlight reflected off her glittering gold dress that rested high on her thighs. The water sparkled as it lapped at her toned legs. He watched her, slack-jawed, as he recalled how those legs had been wrapped around him the night before. 

“You coming?” She startled him out of his reverie.

“Of course! He jumped over a small wave. “Nothing better than having a little paddle in the sea.” He loved that she wasn’t afraid of getting messy.  _ I love you. I love you. I love you,  _ his body cried out in silent prayer.

They splashed each other playfully as they clambered into the boat. As they floated closer to their destination, they could see a white satin drape fluttering in the wind over the gazebo. A bottle of champagne and two glasses sat on a small table. Bobby climbed out first and offered his hand to help Sadie onto the platform. 

They popped the champagne and placed their chairs in front of the table, looking out over the water. They sat quietly for a bit, just listening to the sounds of the waves. The beat of Bobby’s love grew so loud in his head, he worried Sadie could hear it. How would he ask her what he wanted to ask her without confessing his love? He took a long sip of champagne to stifle the words from bursting out of his mouth. 

“You’re so handsome,” she said. He looked over at her, and she was giving him an adoring look that smacked him the face like so many slinkies. How had he been so lucky to earn such a look from a woman like her. 

“Thanks, doll. You’re looking lovely. I’m so…”  _ in love _ , his heart cried out. “Lucky to be with you on the final date.” He scooched his chair closer to hers and put his arm around her shoulders. “Hey! We took a big step earlier. We texted each other’s families!”

“Oh my days, I can’t believe we haven’t discussed yet!” She beamed. 

“How did it go with you?”

“It went super well! We really seemed to get on. They’re so lovely!” 

He wasn’t surprised. Who wouldn’t love Sadie? He couldn’t wait for her to meet them in person. “Great! You know what this means? A proper Sunday brunch!” He looked into the distance, his eyes wide. “Smashed avocado, poached eggs, fruit smoothies. Some real coffee! The whole lot.”

“Stop, you’re making me so hungry. Why didn’t they give us any food on this date?”

“Aye, good question. I’m famished. Here, I’ll distract you. You want to see the messages your parents sent to me?”

He leaned over and showed Sadie his phone. She rested her head on his shoulder while they read.

  
  


“You put kisses to my parents? You’re so cute!” She wrapped her hands around his arm affectionately. 

“I know they didn’t, like, start with any but I thought I’d get those friendly feels rolling with the whole x’s and o’s. They started using kisses afterwards anyway.” He pointed at the screen. “They said they love how I make you laugh!” Bobby felt his face grow hot as he read the next line. “Ok, then it got a little bit funny…”

  
  


_ Can’t believe what you kids got up to. Pretty racy! We had to turn off the TV!! LOL xx _

  
  


“So yeah…” He waited nervously for Sadie’s reaction. “Your folks totally know we…”

She threw her head back and released a genuine laughed. “Something to tell the grandkids!”

“That’s exactly what I said!” His heart did a little happy dance in his chest as he showed her his text. 

  
  


_ HA! Yeah. LOL. Something to embarrass the grandkids with xx _

  
  


“Good save.” She squeezed his arm. 

He showed her a few more texts, and Sadie seemed pleased with how it went. 

“It looks like you really got on!”

“Yeah, we really did. I got your parents’ seal of approval, I think.” The sky was darkening and he knew he didn’t have much time left. His body felt like it was vibrating, with joy or nerves, he couldn’t be certain. Probably both. “Sadie, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” 

She smiled and waited for him to continue, stroking her nails along his arm lovingly. 

“I knew I was looking for the whole shebang when I came in here. Love, fireworks, the lot. But I never thought I’d be lucky enough to find it.” He laced his fingers through her hand. “It’s kinda like...I just...whenever I’m around you I feel like I’m falling.” He wiped his brow with his free hand. “I feel like I’ve fallen for you. And I really want to show it to the world. I’d like to make this a proper thing.” He smiled at her, unable to play down the joy he felt. “Sadie...what would you say to becoming official? I want you to be my girlfriend.”

She flashed a smile so bright and beautiful, the sunset looked drab in comparison. “I’d love to be your girlfriend. Of course!”

“Yeah?” His cheeks hurt from grinning so wide. He pulled her in close and kissed the side of her head. “I’m so happy. We’re official!” 

She smiled at him, her eyes suddenly full of mischief. “We should text our families and tell them not to watch the next few episodes. They’re not going to want to see what I’m going to do to you.” 

He swallowed hard as beads of sweat formed at his temples. His cock stiffened at her words. “You know, you call me a tease, but you’re really the one.” 

“Me?!” she said in disbelief. 

“Oh yeah, you’ve been torturing me since Day 1.” He shot her a cheeky smile. 

“Well, that’s not really my fault.” 

“Oh, isn’t it? Who was it again who climbed in my lap, kissed me, and then disappeared? Woman, you made every part of me stand at attention and then you ran away.” He shook his head woefully. “I replayed that moment in my head so much I nearly broke it.” 

She bit her lip, suppressing a laugh. “Broke what? The memory? Or your…” She looked down towards his zipper. 

“Both.” 

She gave him a guilty look, but a sparkle danced in her eyes. “I fantasized about that moment a lot too.”

“You did, did you?”

She got up and stood facing him. “I used to ache thinking about it.” Her voice was full of heat. She lowered herself on his lap, straddling him, and traced her arms over his shoulders. “I would imagine what would have happened if I’d stayed.” She pressed against his tented pants.

“What did you imagine?” His breaths were ragged. 

She ran her nails from his shoulders up his neck, threading them into the hair at the base of his neck. A shiver coursed through him. “I thought we’d kiss a little more and then you would...get a bit handsy.”

“As I’m wont to do.” He touched the bare skin exposed by the dress cut-outs, and ran his hands over her back under the shimmering fabric. He nuzzled his nose against her neck and pulled her harder against him as he pushed his hips into her. 

“Then I imagine you’d pull up my dress.” She rolled her hips forward, lifting her ass slightly, so he could easily pull the dress up over her hips. He ran his hands down her thighs first, then back up, sliding under her dress. As he pushed the material up, he realized she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“Crivvens,” he groaned, his cock painfully hard. 

“Then I would do this.” She reached down between them and unbuckled his belt. “And this.” She unbuttoned his trousers and tugged the zipper down. “And  _ this,” _ she pulled his aching cock out of his pants, running her thumb gently up his shaft. “And then you would fuck me until I couldn’t feel my legs.” 

Jesus Christ. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He grabbed her, lifting her up and pulled her down over him. The warmth engulfing him spread through his body, soothing every insecurity and hurt that typically nagged at his being. If he had to put a name to it, it would be peace. She rocked against him slowly, tightening around him, savoring every movement. They looked into each other’s eyes as they moved together. 

Even though he was inside her, a jab of longing cut through him as he thought about how she had walked away that night. Suddenly she didn’t feel close enough. He didn’t want her to slip away again. “Why did you run away?” he asked, his heart pounding.

“I was scared,” she panted, quickening her pace. She seemed to be moving in time with his internal mantra,  _ I love you, I love you, I love you. _ He felt a giddy ecstasy build in his abdomen. 

“Why?” he managed to gasp, pushing deeper inside her. The muscles in his legs clenched, and his hands dug hungrily into her hips. 

“Mmmmm” she moaned in pleasure before answering. “Because I knew what would happen.” Her voice came out in strained sighs. “It’s what happened last night.” The words choked into a whimper. Her body tightened and she shuddered against him as she came. “The moment I fucked you…” He could feel her waves as pleasure as she released a blissful breath. “I fell in love with you.” 

His orgasm took him by surprise, matched in intensity by a blooming euphoria in his chest. She loved him. Explosions of joy burst in his chest as he throbbed inside of her warm core. He pressed his head against her as he pulsed, and she wrapped her arms tenderly around him. “I love you,” she whispered as she held him. 

Once he recovered, he pulled back and grabbed her face with both hands. “I love you too, lass. I’ve been wanting to tell you all day.” His mind finally quieted its chant as he released the words out loud. He held her close, and listened to her heart beat. He could hear the pulsing love coming from her own body now that his heart had finally settled happily, like a sleepy old dog who’d worn itself out from excitedly begging from him all day. 

After a few moments he looked up at her sheepishly. “Sorry I came so fast. You took me by surprise there. I just got so...happy!” 

She laughed and ran a hand over his hair. “Babe, you don’t need to apologize. I came too.”

“Only once! But don’t worry. I plan to spend all night making you cum.” 

Her body shivered at his words, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her forehead against his. “As incredible as that sounds, I don’t think our roommates would appreciate it. I can’t seem to keep quiet with you.” 

He furrowed his brow into a thoughtful expression. “I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” 

***

Hannah yawned. They’d all had their final dates that day and she was ready to sleep hers off. It had been a bore. She was leaving the bathroom when she ran into Gary. He was wearing nothing but a pair of night shorts and he was restlessly tossing an apple back and forth between his hands. 

“Gary!” She placed a hand over her chest. “You scared the life out of me! What are you doing? It’s the middle of the night.”

“Couldn’t sleep.” His eyes crawled over her body, taking in the pink lace cami and shorts she’d worn to bed. “Thought I’d have a snack up on the terrace. Care to join me?” 

Hannah looked back toward the bedroom, considering. She could hear Lottie's snores, and Elijah had been sleeping soundly when she'd left to go to the bathroom. “Sure, I'll keep you company.” This could be a great opportunity to see where Gary’s head was at. Lottie was her friend, and to paraphrase Jane Austen, there was nothing she would not do for a friend. Lottie certainly deserved someone to go to bat for her after the day she'd had, getting fussed at by Gary's Nan. She had shown Hannah the texts and...it wasn’t pretty. That woman had a tongue so sharp it could cut steel...no, diamonds. She’d have to remember to write that one down for her memoirs. 

The room was dark, but she could see Gary’s face light up in excitement when she agreed to join him. He had been giving her some...glances since she'd arrived. Perhaps she'd laid it on a little thick on that date, considering she didn’t actually want Gary. She just wanted to turn his head a little bit, show the cracks in his relationship with Sadie, so Lottie could get her man at last. 

She didn’t feel bad about Sadie at all. An eye for an eye. Sadie had stolen Gary's attention from Hannah first time round in the Villa and as a result, she had gotten dumped. One must champion oneself to get what they deserve. Besides, she hadn’t  _ made _ Gary cheat. If anything, Sadie should be grateful to her for shining a light on a problem that already existed. And based on the sex glow she and Bobby had returned with that morning, she didn’t seem too disappointed in the eventual outcome. All’s well that ends well. 

Still...Gary was still a little too flirty for her taste now that he’d officially coupled up with Lottie. Hannah knew he had his whole Madonna/whore complex from watching the show. She just figured once he was with Lottie, he’d see that she could give him the best of both of those worlds. But Gary’s eyes were wandering her way an awful lot these days. She wondered if he was considering her for the role of Madonna or the whore. She felt a secret tingle in her nethers at the thought.

Hannah brushed the thought away as she followed Gary onto the terrace. If there was anything she’d learned from watching the show during the two weeks she was gone, it was that Gary liked to have his ego stroked. Sadie had humiliated him when she dumped him, and seeing as she seemed deliriously happy with Bobby now, Gary was probably just searching for some benign validation. 

Whatever happened on that terrace with Gary would make for great content for her book. And he was looking fit. A little attention from a handsome man couldn’t hurt, right? 

Once they were out in the night air, Gary turned toward her and took an enthusiastic bite out of the apple. He held it out to her, offering her a bite. Instead of taking it, she laid a hand over his and pressed the fruit into her mouth, holding his eye as her teeth sank into the soft skin. His eyes widened in surprise before his mouth quirked into a dopey smile. A high voltage of smug satisfaction coursed through her. She’d left the island due to Gary’s indifference, but now he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her.

“How are things going with Elijah?” he asked her.  _ Getting right to it, then. _

“Oh, it is what it is,” she said evasively. Things had been going  _ fine _ with him. He was a sweet guy. But he wasn’t exactly bringing the drama that would send books flying off the shelf. And his eyes always glazed over when she talked. He wasn’t the brightest bulb in the shed. Neither was Gary, as far as she could tell, but at least he had intrigue. 

Hannah walked to the terrace wall and looked over the Spanish hills. What a gorgeous setting. 

“This is a beautiful view,” she heard Gary say softly. She felt a warmth at her back as Gary walked up behind her, placing his arms on either side of hers. Well, this was interesting. I guess he was hoping she would stroke more than just his ego. All she had to do was let Gary get a little grope in, and she’d have enough evidence to take to Lottie. What a dog. She couldn’t believe he was doing this to Lottie! She felt the breeze of his hot breath against her neck. She tried to suppress the shiver of excitement that trailed down her body and settled between her legs. What did he want to do to  _ her _ right now? 

She pressed back, almost imperceptibly, into Gary’s broad, naked chest. It could have been an accident as far as anyone watching on the telly could tell. But it didn't go unnoticed by Gary, who growled in her ear as he brought his hand to her sides. “You really are a new Hannah, aren't you? Not such a good girl anymore.” So, whore it was. His hands felt warm and exciting. Maybe she didn't have to tell Lottie  _ everything  _ that happened. 

Gary had just slipped his hand into her bra when they heard something. 

“Bobby! Oh God, don’t stop!” 

Gary's grip slackened and he lifted his head from her neck, looking around the grounds below. He must have seen them before Hannah did, because his hand dropped lifelessly from her breast and he stepped back. 

The sound was coming from the gym. It was dark, but she could make out the silhouette of Bobby and Sadie on the weight bench. Well, Sadie was stretched across the weight bench, writhing in pleasure. Bobby was on his knees in front of her, lost between her thighs. No wonder she was crying out. Bobby appeared to know what he was doing. She felt an erotic charge course through her, coupled with a mild annoyance that Gary’s hands had ceased their exploration. 

Hannah shifted her attention to Gary. He looked stricken, his face pulled into a tense frown. It appeared he couldn't tear his eyes away from them. An exhilarated tingle raced through her limbs. What a delicious opportunity to see such raw emotion. She watched him closely, committing every detail to memory so she could capture it in writing later.

“Oh, Gary” she said, her voice dripping with a pity that did little to conceal the buzz of excitement. “You alright? This must be so awful for you.” 

He looked at her, almost surprised by her presence. “What? Oh, yeah. I'm grand. Why wouldn't I be?” His tone was casual, but streaked with tension. 

Hannah looked back at Bobby and Sadie. She was still loudly groaning, but now Sadie was bent over the bench, Bobby thrusting into her from behind. Hannah couldn't suppress the smirk forming on her face. “I didn't know he had it in him, honestly.” 

“That?” Every muscle in Gary's upper body tensed as he spoke. “I don't care about that.” He ran a hand through his hair, seemingly trying to shake off the sounds of ecstasy that were pelting him from below. “I bet she's faking anyhow. She never made sounds like that with me.” He forced a crooked smirk and grabbed Hannah around the waist, pulling her close. “You will though.” 

Hannah, more interested in emotional porn than this Don Juan front, raised an eyebrow at him. “Really?” She smirked. “Listen to that.” 

Below them, Sadie ululated as she pushed back against Bobby, her voice getting higher and higher before she released a feral cry of pleasure. When her wails ceased, her body collapsed forward, but Bobby laughed and maintained his grip on her hips, sliding her back toward him. “Oh no no. We’re not done, lass,” he said as he thrust back into her. “You’re going to cum again.” 

Hannah covered her smirk with her hand, pretending to flinch as though in pain. “Oh dear! Doesn’t sound fake to me.” It was all so delightfully sordid. Old Hannah would have been mortified. She would have rushed to soothe Gary’s fragile little ego. Luckily, she wasn’t Old Hannah anymore. 

She pulled away from his embrace and clicked her tongue. “You know, Gary, I’ve had to face some hard truths these past couple weeks, but I can see now that it’s helped me become a better version of myself. So in keeping with that spirit, I try to be honest and direct with the people in my life.” Gary stared at her blankly. She placed her hand on her chin thoughtfully as she continued. “Have you considered that maybe the problem is you? I mean, someone with numbers like yours...you can’t have had too many repeat customers.” She gave him a pitying look. 

Gary’s face flushed red and he opened his mouth to protest, but he was interrupted by more cries of pleasure below. Bobby was still standing behind Sadie, but now his arms were wrapped tightly around her, one hand on her breast, the other massaging her clit. Her body heaved rapturously as she moaned, “I love you. I love you so fucking much.”

Gary's face drained of all color, and his mouth groped for words that didn't come. Hannah caught sight of a glassy hint in his eyes. “Oh, hun. Are you going to cry?” 

His expression shifted rapidly from stunned to furious, like he'd been slapped in the face. “Fuck this.” And at those inspired final words, he stormed off the terrace and back into the Villa. 

Once Gary was out of sight, Hannah clasped her hands together excitedly and let out a little hoot of laughter. What a night. She picked up the discarded half-eaten apple, and took a bite as she watched Bobby and Sadie go at it for a few moments more. She felt a swell of titillation in her stomach. This was going to make a great story for her book. 


	12. The Love We Hold, and the Love We Spurn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final cut is made. Lottie and Sadie have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a thanks to Heather, Christy, and Prim for their help with this chapter and all of my chapters! And thank you to my astrology guru, Prim, for really helping me capture Lottie's essence <3

“I’m so sorry to tell you this,” Hannah said, her eyes dancing. Lottie irritably squeezed the water out of the purple ends of her hair as she tried to absorb what Hannah was telling her about Gary. They were drying themselves off after their prom pool dive. Hannah had dragged her to the dressing room before everyone else so they could talk. 

Lottie was already in a sour mood. A few of the other couples had become official the night before. She thought Gary might pop the question during their speeches, but nothing of the sort had happened. During her own speech, she’d poured her heart out and gotten teary-eyed. His speech was generic. He’d stumbled through some cliches that someone else had clearly helped him write. It didn’t even sound like he was talking about her. She’d never felt so disregarded.

Hannah continued. “I went up there to ask him about how things were going with you. See what his intentions were. You know me. I value friendship above all else, and you are my best friend,” she said smugly. She laid a hand on Lottie’s arm and gave her a squeeze. “But before I could even ask him, his hands were all over me!” A pleased little smirk played across her lips. “I swear, I didn’t kiss him or anything.” She reiterated again, sending a shot of anxiety through Lottie. She didn’t want to believe any of this. She’d invested too much to get here. 

“What  _ did _ you do?” Lottie asked, trying to infuse her tone with interest more than apprehension. Maybe if she acted like it wasn’t a big deal, it wouldn’t be.

“Well, I was about to push him away, of course!”

“About to?”

“Well, I was about to when…” Hannah looked to the side, as if she were trying to figure out the best way to say something. “We saw Sadie and Bobby...doing some behind-closed-doors things, if you catch my meaning.” Normally Lottie enjoyed Hannah’s flowery way of describing things, but suddenly it annoyed her, like little jabs Hannah was using to prod a reaction out of her. “And Gary was  _ quite _ upset at the sight. He almost cried.” 

“Oh…” was all Lottie could muster. Dread lurched in her stomach and an ache pressed around her eyes. She held back her tears, sensing that Hannah would derive some pleasure from her pain. Lottie thought that Hannah would be the type of friend to feel the pain along with her, to cry with her, stick by her side. But Lottie was a true Scorpio, and her natural intuition allowed her to spot Hannah’s real motives behind the facade of her caring friend persona. Hopefully Hannah was a better writer than actress. It wasn’t that Hannah was oblivious to her feelings. It’s just that her emotions were currency, and Hannah was ready to stuff her pockets full. 

It’s not that she wasn’t aware that Gary had some residual feelings for Sadie. She may be a fool for Gary, but she wasn’t dumb. He just hadn’t broken free of society’s conventional expectations yet, and Sadie represented that to him. Lottie was the wild, magical witch. He thought he was supposed to be with the boring princess that everyone loved, despite what he  _ really  _ wanted. It was in his Taurus nature to seek the safe option, but Lottie knew she could offer a deeper connection. Something sensual and mystical. 

Freeing yourself from those chains can be challenging, so Lottie had forgiven him for his emotional reaction the night they had finally coupled up. Besides, since then he’d been quite sweet, and they’d gone at it like root rats. Not that they weren’t doing that before. But it was different now. Not as naughty. More like making love than fucking. 

In fact, they had slept together the night after their final date. So it was a dagger to the heart that he had snuck away immediately afterwards to grope Hannah. Just like he used to sneak away from Sadie to be with her. 

Acid clawed up her throat as she saw her actions from this new angle. She could see it more clearly now that her attention wasn’t focused solely on the burning passion she thought brewed between them, stoked by the forces keeping them apart. Misunderstood. Star-crossed lovers, as Hannah would have put it. Yet now that Gary had her, he was sneaking away from her. Was Bobby right? Was she not special? 

Bobby’s words had been nagging at her. He had been so uncharacteristically harsh. She could admit she had made a huge mistake sleeping with him. But Bobby knew they were just friends. It was just a bit of fun. Honestly, she hadn’t really been thinking of Bobby at all. She squirmed with guilt. He never got upset with her about anything and she took it for granted. She’d always prided herself of being such a good friend. She searched her memory of the past few weeks for anything she could be proud of and came up empty. 

It’s just...she’d felt so cast aside that night, and had gotten carried away. Gary had been so absorbed in Sadie. It filled her with fire, and she wanted to make him react. She needed the world to burn to match her heart. And It had worked. He’d crept out of bed after he heard her fucking Bobby, met her on the terrace, and pressed her against the wall. Told her she was a dirty little bird, told her to describe every way she’d touched Bobby. Slid his cock in her mouth and her pussy, to claim back every place Bobby had been. Then fucked her elsewhere just for good measure. She wasn’t normally making formal requests to do that kind of thing, but it was the best sex she’d ever had. He’d wanted all of her body, all to himself.

Lottie had never been a conventional girl. She didn’t feel the need to abide by conventional relationship rules. Love is love. Passion is passion. She had thought her and Gary transcended the rules of this game. Of course she didn’t  _ want _ to hurt Sadie, but the magnetism was overwhelming. The tea leaves don’t lie, and you can’t fight fate. 

But was this fate? Had Mercury been in retrograde, skewing her interpretations of the stars? She had been ready to chalk up Bobby’s harsh words to his lack of understanding and his bitterness about missing out on time with Sadie. But texting with Brucey yesterday had been a smack in the face. He didn’t seem thrilled about Gary. She couldn’t help but wonder if her best friends had been around, would they have reeled her in before she got to this point? 

Her Villa “best friend” stole her attention back. “I’m only telling you babes because you deserve better,” Hannah cooed, grabbing her hand. 

Did she deserve better? She hadn’t done anything but scorch through with her fiery heart, burning every bridge she had to cross to get to Gary. Now, she’d reached her destination and it all looked strange up close. She thought Gary would be by her side to navigate the unfamiliar terrain, but he was somehow still evading her. Hannah had thrown a bucket of water on her heart, suffocating the passion of her flames. Now nothing obscured her vision of the destruction that sprawled out behind her under the burnt ash of the decisions she’d made. She felt dirty, and not in the fun way. She longed for some way to wash away the grit of her time in the Villa. 

Suddenly absent of patience for Hannah, Lottie flicked the switch on her hair dryer and turned away from her as she fixed her wet tangled hair. 

Hope and Sadie came into the room laughing and drying themselves off with towels. 

“I can’t believe we all just jumped in the pool like that.” Hope laughed as she sat down at the vanity. 

Hannah turned her attention to Hope. “I’ve never done anything like that before! It was like something out of a film.” 

Chelsea popped into the room wearing a floral pajama set. “Does anyone have a hairbrush I could borrow?”

“Um...What are you wearing?” Hope asked. 

“What? My prom dress was soaked. I’m not putting that back on. I figured the party was over, so I might as well get comfy in my PJs.”

Hope frowned. “The prom might be over, but I don’t think we’re going to bed just yet. Think about it. How many couples are left?” 

Chelsea looked around. “Five...”

“And how many couples are in the final?” Hope said, guiding her to the realization. 

“Four, right? Oh…” Chelsea’s face dropped as reality hit her. “One couple is going home tonight, aren’t they?” 

The blood pounded in Lottie’s temple as this realization also struck her. She had completely forgotten. But her brain was banging on the door of a solution that her soggy, burnt up heart was reluctant to face. 

“You didn’t see it coming?” Hope asked. 

Chelsea looked at Sadie for support. “I guess I was just having so much fun I forgot all about it.” Sadie wrapped a consoling arm around Chelsea and they tipped the sides of their heads together. Lottie felt a small bubble of jealousy burst in her chest. 

“I know what you mean,” Hannah said. “It felt like this was going to last forever.” 

Lottie switched off her hairdryer and her brain shrieked into the silence of the room. 

Hope’s phone buzzed. “No prizes for guessing what this is going to be.”

_ Islanders, it’s time to find out which couples have made it to tomorrow’s Love Island final! Please gather around the fire pit. #inittowinit #fivebecomesfour _

Chelsea groaned anxiously. “You know what the worst bit about this is? I’ve got to get changed again!” 

Lottie’s whole body pulled into a rigid line as she considered what was about to happen next. What did she even want to happen next? 

When she arrived at the firepit, Gary was waiting for her with a warm smile. “You ready, babe?” 

Her washed up heart gave a weak little stir at his greeting. She pulled Gary off to the side and clutched his arm as she whispered to him. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course,” Gary said distractedly, eyes shifting back toward the others. 

“Do you really see a future for us?” Her voice crackled with emotion. She searched his distant eyes. Felt his body flinch away as she tightened her grip on him.  Please. Please let there be something--anything--that could reignite the embers of her heart.  “Do you think we could be something real outside of the villa?”

“Sure!” Gary replied nonchalantly. His indifferent posture, his blasé tone, his restless eyes...everything about him conveyed apathy. He was the physical embodiment of a shrug. 

“And you don’t think...what happened with Sadie…” She took a steadying breath. She needed to just come out with it. “Would you tell me if you were tempted by someone else?”

Gary rolled his eyes, as though Lottie were a child pestering him with silly concerns about quicksand or alien invasions. “Come on, Lottie,” he groaned. “You either trust me, or you don’t. How am I supposed to get serious with someone who is accusing me all the time? Let’s just get back to enjoying the rest of this night.” 

Cold nausea crept through her body as her heart gasped a final death rattle. He suddenly seemed impossibly far away. He couldn’t see her. Couldn’t hear her. And he didn’t care to. She knew he tended towards stubbornness, but she never knew he could be so cold. Distant. She thought their feelings could overcome their inflexible sun signs. But no wonder she was feeling stuck. When you mix water and earth, you get mud. 

She was waist deep in mud, all alone on the far side of those burnt bridges. What had she done it for? A cheater who wouldn’t even look at her, and a supposed friend who studied her face excitedly as she delivered bad news? What was she even doing here? 

“I got a text,” Chelsea announced nervously. Lottie walked numbly back to the group as Chelsea read the message out loud. 

_ Islanders, the public have been voting for the couples they would most like to see in the Love Island final. It’s now time to reveal the results. In no particular order, the first couple who will be in tomorrow’s final is… _

A heavy silence descended as they waited for the next text to arrive. Lottie’s phone buzzed. She hurriedly pulled it out. 

_ Noah and Hope. _

They embraced each other. Hope was beaming and Noah was stoic as usual. The other Islanders gave a smattering of tense applause as they waited for the next text. 

Hannah startled. “Oh, it’s me!” She read the text out. 

_ The next couple who have made it to tomorrow’s final is… _

“I’ll do the honors…” Hope said cheerfully, pulling out her phone. “Chelsea and Henrik.” 

Lottie pressed a hand to the gaping cavern in her chest. Chelsea and Henrik made it to the final. Two people who barely knew each other. Who had no fire and likely never would. 

Even they couldn’t believe it. “Are you serious? We made it to the final?” Chelsea said, dazed. “I’ve never won anything since I did sports day in primary school. And that was a prize for trying. My egg fell off the spoon halfway down the track and it smashed and I cried.” 

Henrik had his arms wrapped around Chelsea. He was looking down at her with his crinkly smile. “Maybe all you needed was a great partner to help you. We would have been amazing at the three-legged race.” 

Lottie bristled with impatience, but choked back her usual commentary. Henrik’s words dragged against her ears unsettlingly. Henrik had fancied her when he first arrived, but she hadn’t cared. All she saw was Gary. Rather, all she was was what she  _ wanted _ to see in Gary. Maybe her journey would have been different if she had opened herself to the possibility of Henrik. Maybe she’d be standing there, getting hugs from actual friends, and he’d be announcing to the world that they were great partners. That he saw her. That she mattered. 

Lottie’s train of thought was disrupted by a beep from Noah’s phone. He read out, “The next couple to make it to tomorrow’s final is…” 

Chelsea pulled her phone out. Her face lit up as she read the message. “Sadie and Bobby!” 

Bobby exuded light and love as he turned to Sadie. “Babe…” Before he could say anything more, Sadie pulled him into a passionate kiss. They held each other gratefully and even though their mouths were pressed together and their eyes were shut, you could see the smiles in their expressions. The love between them was painfully apparent. Lottie stole a look at Gary, who was staring blankly into the distance, his arms hanging limply at his sides. “Feels like a moment that should come with fireworks,” Bobby said dreamily after breaking away from the kiss, still gazing into Sadie’s eyes. The intensity of their joy pushed Lottie further into the shadows. It was such a far cry from what she had with Gary. She wanted to get out of this shadowy place. She wanted out of all of this. 

Sadie’s phone beeped and she took her phone out and read the message. 

_ Noah and Hope, Chelsea and Henrik, and Sadie and Bobby - the public have voted to send you to tomorrow’s final. Now, it’s your turn to decide. In your couples, please vote for either Lottie and Gary or Hannah and Elijah. The couple who receives the most votes will join you tomorrow as Love Island finalists. The couples with the fewest votes will be dumped from the Island immediately.  _

“What?” Chelsea squeaked. “Are you serious?”

Lottie looked to Gary first, who was peeking over at Sadie. She felt a resolve surge in her chest. “There’s something I need to say.” Lottie’s voice came out shaky. A brittle silence settled over the group. “I wasn’t sure if I really wanted to do this. But I feel like my eyes have been opened to something I wasn’t seeing clearly before.” She looked over at Gary, who looked dumbstruck. “When I first came into the Villa, I was worried I wouldn’t find the right person for me. But what I didn’t say was that I was just as worried about making friends. After all, the best bit about going on a date with a boy is getting together with your girlfriends to talk about him afterwards.” 

Tears burned the rims of her eyes as she remembered those early days at the Villa and what she had done since. Her vision of leaving Majorca with unconditional love burned slowly before her. Like her sage incense, it left a stinging trail of smoke, symbolizing a fresh start. “I have failed at both of those things.” Gary’s face fell from his previous expression of neutral confusion. “ I want you to vote me off.” Her voice broke as she forced the words out of her mouth. “Gary and I don't deserve to be here.” She paused and stared back at the collection of stunned faces before her. “You may as well, because I'm going to leave the show anyway." 

Someone gasped. Hannah’s hand shot to Elijah’s arm, which she squeezed urgently. Everyone shifted toward their partners anxiously. 

“What the hell, Lozza?!” Gary exclaimed. 

Lottie turned toward him, trying to steel her resolve. “I know what you did last night after I went to bed.” 

Gary puffed up defensively. “I didn’t  _ do _ anything! Nothing happened.” He scoffed and looked around at the other Islanders. “Is someone going to rip me a new one every time we gather around the firepit?” He stormed away. 

“What is going on?” Chelsea asked, a doe-eyed expression on her face. A buzz of murmurs broke out amongst the group.

Hope stepped in to take the reins as usual. “Let’s all break off into our couples and discuss.” 

Lottie collapsed onto the bench and buried her head in her hands. She couldn't believe she just did that. But she felt something inside her release. Like a clenched fist in her chest finally relaxing its grip. She took a deep breath, lifting her face to the sky, and wrapped her arms around her herself. She looked to the stars, hoping for a sign of approval from her confidantes who occasionally whispered the intentions of the enigmatic Universe. The stars glimmered more brightly as a chilly wind caressed her bare arms. She had made the right decision. 

Elijah and Hannah were discussing something with a serious look on their faces and Elijah jogged away in the direction that Gary had gone. Hannah walked over to Lottie and put her hand on her shoulder. “Wow, Lottie. Thank you for doing that.” 

Lottie gave her a confused look. Hannah barrelled ahead. “I mean, you just gave us a spot in the finals!” She clasped her hands together and her body shivered with excitement. “Wow!” Her eyes were bright and full of moonlight. 

Lottie frowned, which went unnoticed by Hannah who was too wrapped up in her own storyline to notice Lottie's hurt. What she thought had been a true friend was only a catalyst to drama. 

Before Hannah could notice Lottie's look of disgust, the couples began returning to the firepit. Elijah was giving a pat on the back to Gary, who appeared to be reluctantly calming down, as they walked back to the group. 

Sadie waved her phone. “Guys, I got a text.” Bobby tucked his chin over her shoulder as she read. He couldn’t bear to not touch Sadie, even for a moment. Lottie felt the acute absence of affection all over her body. No one was desperate to touch her. Gary was always running away from her. She’d chased after someone who didn’t want to be caught. Not by her. And he would never touch her the way Bobby touched Sadie. 

All this time she had viewed Sadie as the problem keeping her from what she deserved. Even now, she wanted to curse Sadie for always getting what she wanted. But the truth was that Sadie searched for someone who would love her and she found him. What had Lottie been asking-- no, begging for? She could convince herself that the Villa messed with her head. That Gary had strung her along. That everything was unfair and not her fault. 

But she’d gotten exactly what she asked for. 

_ Islanders, the votes have been counted. The final couple joining you in tomorrow's final is.. _ .

After a moment Chelsea's phone dinged. “Hannah and Elijah” she read. 

Lottie took a sharp intake of breath as the words sliced like a guillotine through the last thread tying her to the show. She didn't know how she felt. The pain hadn't reached her brain yet. Distantly she could hear Gary blustering something. 

Lottie passively received a hug from Hannah, whose mouth was pulled into a cutesy pout. Gary's face was full of hurt, which made Lottie ache. He was finally at her mercy, rather than the other way around, but the fact that she’d had to arrive at it this way, made her feel hollow. 

Bobby was studying Sadie’s face, whose expression was furrowed and inscrutable. There were so many things Lottie felt compelled to say to her. “Sadie, will you help me pack?”

Hannah huffed in surprise. Sadie examined Lottie with a long, calculating look before giving a tiny nod and heading inside. 

***

Sadie followed Lottie into the bedroom, and mused about whether or not she was making a huge mistake. Part of her was ready to wave Lottie and Gary off into the sunset and go celebrate with Bobby in bed, or wherever they ended up tonight. The only words she had for either of them were ‘Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.’ But clearly something was going on with Lottie. Her actions had been so completely erratic. And something about her demeanor seemed less posturing, more helpless. Like a wounded wolverine. And Sadie wasn’t sure if she was on her way to getting her eyes scratched out. 

Lottie grabbed her suitcase and took several audible breaths as she settled her things on the bed next to Sadie. She kept her eyes averted while she gathered her thoughts. 

Lottie lifted her head. “I just need to say, I’m sorry.” She practically trembled as she spoke. “I got so caught up in what I thought was the right thing...I’ve been a real twat.” She took another effortful breath. “I disrespected you so deeply, not just as a friend but as a person. I can’t defend it. I just want to say I’m sorry for that. This wasn’t my finest moment.” 

Sadie considered her words. On some level she appreciated them, but it didn’t feel like enough. She picked up one of Lottie’s shirts and folded it carefully. “What you did to me was really fucked up.” She tossed the shirt into her suitcase and then met Lottie’s eye. “You manipulated me, not only how I was feeling, but also how everyone else felt about me. You made life here a constant stress. And you lied to all of us. Just so you could get what you wanted.”

“You’re right.” A few tears ran down Lottie’s cheeks. “All I can say is that I had blinders on.” She swallowed and waved her hand helplessly. “I wasn’t thinking about your feelings at all. I don’t expect you to forgive me.” 

A spark of anger stung her insides. “I’m not going to forgive you. Tell me something. What brought on this sudden change of heart?”

A tension pulled at Lottie’s features upon hearing the question. She fiddled with a button on a dress she had just folded. “Well...I found out that he made a move on Hannah last night. He snuck away with her to the terrace after everyone went to bed.” Her voice narrowed to a creak as she finished her sentence. “After we’d…” She looked down at her suitcase.

Sadie leaned forward and her voice, in contrast to Lottie’s, came out confident and rich like the ring of a bell. “So just like you two used to do when he was with me?” 

Lottie slumped her shoulders and nodded. Sadie released an indignant laugh and shook her head. After a moment, she looked back at Lottie and saw that sad girl peeking out behind her dark makeup. Something about this Lottie did seem more sincere. Her sadness didn’t reek of ulterior motives. And she  _ had _ just given up the final willingly. 

Lottie looked defeated as she sniffled and whispered, “I assumed his cheating was out of character. He always seemed so genuine. I thought I was different to him...I don’t know why I wasn’t enough.” 

A brief but intense memory flashed into Sadie’s mind. She recalled the time before she knew about Gary cheating. How convincingly he could play the lovesick sweetheart. How readily she believed in his words and his touch. It hurt to think about, like prying a fingernail back too close to the quick. Her mind quickly rushed back to the comforting thoughts of Bobby, and the utter relief of having him in her life now. But when her attention refocused on Lottie, she could see that she was submerged in that painful place. Gary had been prying her fingernails off one by one, while she vigorously reassured herself that it’s what she wanted. 

Sadie took a deep breath. “Fuck Gary. You’re not the only dumb bitch who fell for his shit.” She gave Lottie a knowing look and gestured to herself. “Exhibit A right here.” 

Lottie managed a small laugh. “That was my fault though.” She shook her head as a several more tears trailed down her face. “You’re being kinder than I would have thought...Kinder than I deserve.”

“Believe it or not, Lottie, I don't want you to be miserable. I’m glad that you’re seeing Gary for who he really is. And sounds like maybe you’ve got a better idea of the way you made me feel. ” Sadie ran her fingers through her hair and looked up thoughtfully. “I look at Bobby and he just wants everybody to be happy all the time. To a fault even. But he doesn’t take his pain and spread it around. He just tries to make things better for everyone.” She shifted her gaze to Lottie. “I may not be ready to forgive you. But my hope is that you will start treating yourself with enough respect that in turn, you’ll start treating others better too. And there can just be a little less fucked up hurt in the world.” 

Lottie straightened and blotted the tears off of her face. She looked at Sadie as though seeing her in a new light. “Thank you. I’m sorry things turned out this way between us.” 

Sadie shrugged. “Well, they did. And you’re still responsible for that. But I’m just tired of thinking about it. I don’t forgive you, but I’m ready to move on.” 

“I think I can manage that, since I’m literally moving on.” She sighed heavily as she threw the rest of her things in her suitcase. “Good luck in the final. My bet is on you and Bobby winning.” 

“Did you read that in your tea leaves?” 

Lottie quirked a crooked smile. “It doesn’t take a message from the universe to see that you two are the most deserving.” Her face shifted into a more vulnerable expression. “Tell Bobby...tell him how sorry I am for the way I treated him.” 

Sadie gave a nod and a small smile as she left the room. Bobby and his world-brightening smile were waiting for her in the lounge. He stood up from the couch as she entered the room and she rushed into his arms, laying her head against his chest. 

“Everything alright, lass?” He combed his fingers gently through her hair as he held her. She felt warm and loved. She thought about relaying Lottie’s message but decided she’d tell him later. Lottie and Gary had consumed so much of their time already and she didn’t care to give them another moment right now. 

Instead, she wanted to immerse herself in this moment with Bobby, taking note of every way he made her feel wonderful. His cookie dough scent. The soft cotton of his shirt against her cheek. The slow rhythm of his breaths. The way he swayed slightly when he held her, like he was slow dancing. 

The final didn’t matter. None of the drama mattered. She’d already won the greatest prize of all. 

She had Bobby. 


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitchen bits and house guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited and sad to finish out this story! Thank you all who read and commented on and shared it! 
> 
> Infinity thank yous to my wonderful friends, who are also incredible writers, who helped me write this. Christy, Prim, Heather, Meroboh, and Nash, this story wouldn't be half of what it turned out to be without your encouragement and help and genius ideas. I'm so grateful to have you pushing me and supporting me!

“I should have made her a cake. Doing this on a cupcake is too hard! I need a bigger surface area!” Bobby wiped beads of frustration sweat from his forehead. “But I think I finally got it right this time.” 

Sadie peeked around his shoulder to admire his handiwork displayed on their kitchen counter. “It looks amazing, babe. They have all looked amazing. Why are you being so hard on yourself?”

“I just want it to look perfect. Your sister...has high standards. And she’s very serious. You know serious people make me nervous.”

She kissed his cheek and then stepped back, heading toward the kitchen sink. “I know she can seem a bit stand-offish, but she loves you, babe. You don’t need to worry.” She turned back toward Bobby, affecting a cheeky smirk, shooting twin finger guns. In a deep, over-the-top Scottish accent, she said, “Dinnae fash yersel’!” Bobby burst into laughter at her impression of him. 

She smiled proudly at the laugh she had earned and turned back to the sink. She was holding a mug he’d left in the living room earlier. “Sorry lass! Didn’t mean to leave that out. I can take care of that.” 

“I don't mind!” she said lightly, leaning her face towards him, inviting a kiss on the cheek. He noticed her outfit for the first time. She was wearing a curve hugging professional looking dress. Something that might have been worn by Joan on Mad Men. The design was modest, the hem falling around her knees, the neckline too high to reveal cleavage. Yet somehow the dress highlighted the landscape of her body even more than usual. He pressed against her back, sliding his arms around her waist, and pressed his lips to her cheek. A pleasant warmth spread through his chest. 

“I know I can be a bit of a messy roommate.” He nuzzled his nose into her neck, pressing a kiss there before inhaling a deep breath of her scent. 

“Oh you’re not so bad. Compared to my brothers and sisters, you’re a breeze to live with.” Her soapy hands ran delicately along every surface of the mug as she rinsed it. How did she make even mundane tasks sexy? He suppressed the urge to continue the conversation with his hands, and redirected himself back to the topic. 

“That’s just it. Now that Rita’s going to be here, I want to be better about that stuff. I don’t want you to feel like you’re cleaning up after everyone all the time.” 

She placed the mug in the drying rack and turned towards Bobby with a warm smile. “Thank you again for agreeing to let her stay with us.” Her eyes traveled down his body, making his stomach do a funny flip. She reached for the apron strings wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to her. “You’re being really cute about this.”

“I’m excited to have her here! Although…” Somehow his hand had found its place on her ass. “There are some things I’ll miss about it being just us.” He couldn’t help himself. Self control wasn’t his strong suit. 

She leaned into him, and pulled the tie on the apron loose. Her nails scratched along his skin under his shirt, making him shiver. “Me too. There’s probably time for some last minute kitchen bits.”

His hands explored her body over the thick, structured fabric of her dress. He pressed in harder so he could feel her through it. “You look so nice and put together, though.”

“Mmm,” she sighed at his touch, and pulled the apron off over his head, dropping it to the floor. “So then rough me up a bit. I’m game.” 

His entire body sprung to attention. It had been so long since they were in the Villa, but he was still thrilled by an uninhibited Sadie. Away from the cameras and roommates, she was able to tell him exactly what she wanted. He was able to explore her, learn what she liked, what made her sigh vs. what made her scream, and which one she wanted Bobby to draw out of her. And he knew which one she wanted now. 

He whipped her around facing away from him and pressed his hips hard against her ass. She giggled in surprise as he tugged the zipper at the back of her dress down enough to loosen the fabric around her hips. He reached into her dress, feeling the warm skin of her hips and stomach. His hand gently explored the softness of her body under her dress as he pressed warm kisses to her neck. 

Her hair was twisted into a precarious looking swirl, held together by a few pins. He dragged his fingers through her hair, tugging her head to the side, and pulled it loose. He sucked on exposed skin on the side of her neck, where there was a patch of freckles he loved to attend to. It always made her tremble. He pressed a leg between hers, knocking them apart. 

She gasped in pleasure and widened her stance more, leaning forward over the sink and pressing her hips back toward him. He reached down and slowly, slowly pulled the hem of her dress higher and higher, skimming his palm along her inner thigh as he went. 

When he reached the top, he expected to feel cloth, but instead felt warmth and wetness. “Dear God, woman. What are you trying to do to me?” She chuckled, and pressed longingly against his fingers. He slipped them inside her, bringing her closer to him with his other hand. 

After a few moments, he pulled away from her so he could undo his belt and she moaned in frustration, reaching back for him. “Patience, lass!” He’d readied himself hurriedly. Normally he would tease her--drawing it out--but he couldn’t handle the wait either. 

They both cried out as he slid inside her. He clutched her hips, holding her close against him for a moment, savoring the feel of her. Then he slowly pulled away, feeling her tighten around him, trying to pull him back in. He paused for a moment when he was almost fully out. “Bobby, please!” she begged. A desperate need for her flared in his belly and he plunged fully back into her. 

His hands dug roughly into her hips as he thrust into her over and over again. Sadie cried out loudly with each collision of their bodies. He loved hearing her while they fucked. He thought she had been vocal in the Villa, but had no idea what she had been holding back. He hadn’t known how much her loud, filthy mouth would turn him on, but he had been pleasantly surprised by the discovery. 

“Pull my hair,” she directed him. He threaded his fingers tightly into her wavy locks, and her back arched, changing the angle as he moved inside her. 

“Harder!” she yelled, almost a growl. He tightened his grip and quickened his pace, slamming into her. As every muscle in his body tightened, she made his favorite sound. A keening moan, half animalistic wail, half sighing bliss, and always ending in a laugh. Something about the fact that she laughed when she came made him love her even more. She was, indeed, the perfect person for him. 

The sound pushed Bobby over the edge, sending a ticklish rush of heat and pleasure thrashing through him. He pulled her up close to him, squeezing her tight and leaning his head against the back of her neck. Joy pulsed through him and he laughed aloud himself, wondering how he’d gotten so lucky that this was his life. 

He pressed gentle kisses on the exposed skin of her back as he recovered. They giggled and sighed as they came apart and helped put each other back together again. However, the tone changed rapidly as Sadie looked at the clock, her eyes widening in panic. “Oh shit! I’m going to be so late meeting the agent. And you’ve got to pick up Rita in an hour.” 

Bobby rushed around frantically as his after-sex glow fell away rapidly. “I’ve still got to clean up! And I’ve got to prep dinner before I go. And now I’ve got to sterilize the kitchen!” Sadie laughed warmly at him as she grabbed her purse and keys. A hand gripped his shoulder firmly as she steadied him and pulled him toward her. She planted a kiss on his lips before saying in a calm voice, “I love you. Don’t worry. And thank you.” 

He took a deep breath, feeling soothed, and smiled. “I’ll see you when we get home.” 

  
  
  


***

Rita checked her cell to see if any texts had come in. Nothing. She tugged her jacket nervously as she waited on the sidewalk outside of the train station. The thick Glaswegian of passersby filled her ears. She wondered if she would pick up any of the accent during her time at uni. She couldn’t quite believe this was her home now. 

The familiar sight of Sadie’s old car appeared at last. Rita smiled at the fact that she’d held on to the clunker since winning Love Island. Of course she had. Scrimping, saving, and not discarding a perfectly functional item just because the shine had worn off was practically baked into their DNA. Rita’s entire outfit consisted mostly of Sadie’s hand-me-downs. 

The car came to a lurching stop in front of Rita. Bobby, not Sadie, stepped out of the driver’s seat. A warm surprise surged into her cheeks at the unexpected sight of him. 

“Lovely Rita!” He held his arms open wide in greeting, flashing a stunning smile. “How was the train ride? I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long, and if I did, don’t tell your sister, or else I’ll be gettin’ a skelping.” 

Even after meeting him several times, and knowing way too much about him from the show and her conversations with Sadie, she couldn’t help but be a little starstruck by him. Rita’s words came out more giggle than speech as Bobby wrapped her up in a friendly hug. “Oh, ha! I won’t...The train was- I haven’t...Thanks for picking me up.” Okay maybe a lot starstruck. Normally she handled herself better than this, but she wasn’t expecting it to be just him picking her up, placing the full onus of conversation on just the two of them. Rita liked to be prepared for these kinds of things. Would it have killed Sadie to send a text?

“Sadie sends her deepest regrets for not being able to come pick you up. She had a work-related meeting, and you know I’m hopeless when it comes to the non-glamourous aspects of running a bakery.” 

Rita matched his jokingly formal tone, her wits about her again. “Oh well, indeed! She is quite the fancy businessperson now.” 

She silently cursed Sadie for surprising her this way. And then just as quickly, cursed herself for being ungrateful. Old habits die hard, and she had been rolling her eyes at Sadie since she was a toddler. 

They rode along in silence for several minutes while Rita worked up the nerve to say something. “Thank you for picking me up. And for letting me stay with you...And I just have to say again, thank you for giving us your winnings.” She released a nervous laugh and her voice came out a little too loud. “You’ve gotta be, like, the nicest, most generous person in the world.” Her face burned red as she forced the words out of her mouth. 

“Nah, that’d be your sister. But thank you for saying so.” He looked at her and flashed a genuine smile before directing his attention back to the road. “We were so happy to do it. You know you and your siblings are the most important thing in the world to Sadie. So you’re important to me too. It was an easy decision really.”

She smiled down at her lap. Bobby was overwhelmingly kind, sometimes. He had a knack for earnest compliments. Of course, it was a gift to catch a ray of his sunshine. But Rita never knew how to respond. “Can I ask a potentially intrusive question?” 

“Sure!” Bobby said, raising his eyebrows curiously, his smile faltering just a bit. 

“Well, I know Sadie better than most.” She chose her words carefully. “I know how...proud she can be. How in the hell did you convince her to accept your share of the winnings? I’ve always wondered. I mean you hadn’t even met us yet.” 

Bobby released a hearty laugh. “I won’t lie. It wasn’t easy. She wanted me to use the money to open the bakery. But when I pointed out that she, not the money, was the missing piece to making that dream come true, she got on board. To be honest, I think she liked the idea of the challenge.” 

Rita shook her head in awe. “She’s so different with you.”

“Yeah?”

“In a good way. I’ve never seen her...willing to let someone help her. She lets you in. She rarely does that.”

“Well, thank God. I’d be lost without her. Truly, there’s no way I could have opened the shop without her handling all the books and hiring and contracts. She’s so damn good at stretching a buck. I’d give her a trophy for it, but she’d scold me for wasting the money.” 

“I’d normally make fun of her for being tight-fisted, but she  _ did _ just give me all this money. And a place to live while at school.” 

“Speaking of, here we are!” 

They pulled up to a brick townhouse. Sadie ran out the front door to greet them and threw her arms around Rita. “You’re here! You’re here!” She squeezed her tighter before letting her go. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come to the train station with Bobby. I had to meet with our estate agent to discuss the new location.” She turned to Bobby, her eyes dancing with some exciting news. “We’re officially going to be a chain, babe!” 

“Oi!” He set Rita’s bag down on the sidewalk so he could embrace Sadie. “What would I do without you, Genie?” 

“Jeanie? Who’s Jeanie?” Rita asked in confusion. 

Sadie’s face flushed a scarlet red. “Bobby, you can _ not _ use that nickname in front of other people. It’s so corny.” She scolded him but she looked pleased.

“I call her Genie because she makes all of my wishes come true.” 

“Oh God.” Rita said, involuntarily cringing. She clapped her hand over her mouth once she caught herself. “Sorry! It’s very sweet!”

“No, you’re reaction was appropriate. He is 100% cheese.” She looked at Bobby and her mouth twisted into a reluctant, blushy smile. “Fortunately, I fucking love cheese.” 

“Cheese? I thought he was the sweet dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake.” Sadie and Rita broke into fits of snorting laughter. 

Bobby cleared his throat. “Well, if you ladies are ready to wrap up this Bobby fanclub meeting, why don’t we show Rita where she’s staying?” 

The house was warm and brightly lit. It smelled like sugar and spruce trees. There were lots of photos throughout the different rooms. Pictures of her and her siblings, Bobby’s family, and a few Bobby-Sadie selfies. Sadie had always been a fan of photos, even as a teenager. She would go through the trouble of actually printing them out. In a lot of ways, the home reminded her of their shared childhood room, except with hints of Bobby throughout. A little messier, but in a lived-in way. Just messy enough to make you feel comfortable making yourself at home, rather than being too afraid to mess up the order that had clearly been achieved through great effort. Books on pastries and other baked goods populated the shelves. A kitchen full of accessories and cooking equipment that were nothing Sadie and Rita had ever grown up with. A gust of comfort filled her lungs and she sighed out happily. She felt at home already. 

When she made her way to the guest room, she saw a string of floral-decorated letters spelling out her name across the door. In the room on a small desk sat a cupcake with a frosting version of the University of Glasgow crest. Her heart felt swollen and tender at the sight. It was more attention than she was used to.

She unpacked some of her things, relishing in having a whole dresser to herself, so much space to do with as she wished. It occurred to her that this was the first time she’d ever had her own room. A pang of loneliness struck her. She missed her other brothers and sisters. 

“How’s it going up here?” Sadie popped a smiling head in, soothing Rita’s homesick feeling. 

“Good! Thank you for all of this.” Rita gestured around the room, before carefully picking up the cupcake. “Did Bobby make this crest himself? It’s so pretty, I almost feel bad eating it.” 

“He did! He wanted to mark the occasion. There are about 18 rough draft cupcakes downstairs if you’re hungry.” She plopped down on the edge of Rita’s bed. “First in our family to go to uni.” She tilted her head slightly and gave Rita a soft smile. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I couldn’t have done it without your help.” 

“You’re giving me too much credit. It took a lot more than money to get what you’ve accomplished.” 

“It’s not just the money.” Rita sat next to Sadie on the bed. She felt her throat tighten as she tried to formulate the words. “I never thought I’d be able to do something like this...something so completely for myself. I thought I’d just end up working forever, contributing to the family. The way you did.” Rita’s eyes flickered to Sadie’s face for a brief moment. “I feel a little guilty actually. You never got this chance. You stayed behind and worked so hard...for us.” 

Sadie emitted a funny little laugh. Her eyes looked glossy, which was unexpected and alarming. Responsibility and worry had worn Sadie down through the years into a jagged, sinewy version of herself. She was always loving, protective, compassionate. Never failed to make them laugh through their tears. But she was tough. Guarded. This squishy and soft Sadie, quick to happy tears, openly expressing affection. It was unfamiliar...and nice. Bobby had given her what she needed to let herself soften and actually feel things. It was an experience that had never presented itself to Rita, and she felt tiny flutters of longing and gratitude to see it up close. 

“First of all, there’s nothing I want more than to see things go well for you. So don’t feel guilty.” She bumped her shoulder into Rita affectionately. “And second of all, Love Island was the first big selfish thing I did and look how it turned out. I met the love of my life, won a bunch of money, started a business. Almost everything has been better for it. It’s important to take risks.” By the time she finished her sentence, she was hiccuping through tears. “I’m just glad you finally have the opportunity.” 

It  _ had _ been a risk, and the whole family had been upset about her leaving to go on the show. Everyone except Rita, who was thrilled and terrified to see her sister do something so bold. It was like watching someone walk a tightrope between two high-rise buildings. Rita watched in awe, until Gary happened. Then she cried tears of fury, understanding too well how deeply this would destroy her once she found out. Rita had been #teamBobby since his first confessional. He was so adoring of Sadie. And he talked about her personality more than how hot she was. It had won Rita over immediately. She had probably loved him before Sadie did. 

Rita laughed through her own tears. “Bobby’s softened you up. You’re quite the cream puff these days. What happened to Sadie the Slayer?” 

“Oh shut up. I still know how to fight, so watch yourself, missy.” She lowered her voice and fixed Rita with a scathing look. “And don’t you dare tell Bobby about that nickname.” 

“Can I tell him about ‘Bibbity Boobity Bum’?” she asked in an intentionally loud voice. 

“Did someone just say ‘Bibbity Boobity Bum’?” Bobby yelled from a different room in the house. 

Sadie groaned and shoved Rita. “Now he’ll end up naming some pastry that and adding it to the menu!”

Rita laid back on the bed laughing. “How have you been? And don’t give me the Instagram version. No filters allowed.” 

Sadie smiled and sighed. “Mostly, it is wonderful. Fame is...harder than I realized it would be. But it’s a necessary evil.” 

“How so?’ Rita pressed. 

“Well, it was much easier to get a following for the business. That was great. And people want to give us money just for showing up to places, or using products. It’s the easiest money I’ve ever made. That’s for damn sure.” 

“But?” 

“I  _ hate _ having every move scrutinized by random strangers yelling on the internet. They can be vicious. It’s like school bullying times a billion. And you know I suck at turning the other cheek.”

“And you can’t possibly fight every one of them.” 

“Exactly.” 

She was surprised how little effort was required to get Sadie talking about this. In the past, these conversations were met by a startled Sadie, taken aback by the intrusion, and an inability to even articulate her feelings if she wanted to. But now, she could tell Sadie had talked about these feelings before, worked through them with someone who cared. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but that’s the kind of thing I would expect to make you more…”

“Bitchy? Prickly? In attack mode?” 

Rita smiled sheepishly. “Yeah. But you’re so…gooey on the inside.” She made a teasingly disgusted face. 

Sadie laughed. “I know. It’s kinda repulsive, isn’t it?” 

“No, I’m kidding. It’s nice to see. But how? How are you not ripping out trolls’ throats online all the time?” 

“For one, we encourage each other not to read the comments on anything. But honestly? You’re going to make fun of me for this, but...Bobby. I just think, what would he do? He’s so infuriatingly kind to everyone. I just try to hold onto that.”

“WWBD...the key to life.” Rita closed her eyes and brought her hands into prayer position, invoking her best Rocco impression. 

“Well, that and I started therapy, which is the best. You’re not going to believe this, but she thinks I have anger issues!” 

“You?! Please observe while I pretend to be shocked.” 

Sadie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows in a snooty expression. “I would punch you, but I’m too good at managing my anger to do something like that.” 

They laughed and talked a while longer as Sadie helped Rita unpack the rest of her things. 

The sisters exchanged grimaces as a strange, musky smell began to fill the room. A look of realization dawned on Sadie’s face. “Bobby,” she called out tentatively. “What’s that smell?” 

A rhythm of excited footsteps beat down the hallway toward the bedroom. His head popped into the doorway. “You noticed?” His face was flushed and bright. “For Rita’s first night in Scotland, I wanted to serve her something authentically Scottish...and authentically Bobby! We’ll be having jerk haggis for dinner, ladies!” He was practically wiggling with excitement.

Talk about new life experiences. Feeling both disgusted and touched, Rita cut in before Sadie could respond. “Wow! That’s really...something! I can’t wait to try it!” She plastered on a smile and nodded at Sadie, “Right, sis?” 

She mirrored Rita’s smile. “My stomach is turning already...in anticipation!” 

Bobby beamed and disappeared, presumably back to the kitchen. 

Sadie gave Rita a look that was half apology, half appreciation. “Welcome to Glasgow! I bet you thought it was just your mind that was going to be pushed to the limit when you went away to school.” 

Rita laughed, feeling the tension of this big life change ebb away. Sadie had always been a comfort to her, but the warm, melty love that filled every room of this house was another level. Rita used to fear vulnerability, equate it with weakness. Thought it would make it too difficult to face the world. She’d learned that from Sadie. But she’d faced the world in a new and terrifying way, and somehow she’d reached the other side softer than ever. 

Rita had fretted over whether she was prepared to leave home. Had she sufficiently armored herself up to tackle the challenges she’d encounter? Would she be strong enough to blast through obstacles in her way? But already in the short time in her new home, she was reconsidering. All that defensive armor looked like a liability in the warm, glowy light of Bobby and Sadie’s home. She could suddenly see how the weight of it would hold her back, make it harder to see what was ahead. She felt more tender and soft already, and surprisingly, more prepared than ever to tackle her own tightrope.


End file.
